Kaze Noil: Wind Blade Turning
by Professor Image
Summary: Death would not be the end for Uzumaki Naruto. Reborn into a world very similar to his own, with the duty to teach his younger alternate self the art of a true shinobi. Soon the world would remember the name: Kaze Noil, the champion of the gods. (Now Rebooted)
1. He, of the Wind

_Disclaimer – Don't own SHIT!_

* * *

_Kaze Noil:_

_Wind Blade Turning_

Chapter 1:

"He, of the Wind"

…

* * *

Naruto felt the pinch of unspeakable pain flare in the pit of his stomach as he clutched the gaping wound there. A high pitch, twisted laugh echoed within the dim cave, and the blond looked up, blood dripping down his eyes. Even after all these years, after all these battles, his hard, crystal blue eyes never looked as fierce as they did then, staring defiantly at the man that was the bane of all the ninja world, but especially him: Uchiha Madara.

It had been some time since the fourth great ninja war began, roughly about twenty years or so. Naruto was now in his late thirties, but this mattered little as his body didn't age like a normal human because of the Kyuubi. Even after all these years he still looked like he was only in his late teens, early twenties, despite his true age. He had barely aged at all, only growing taller, packing on loads of muscle, and his body taking its natural course as he now had a shaggy beard, gray as was his hair from the trials and tribulations of war and the many horrors he had seen. But his eyes, his eyes were just as expressive and striking as ever, something that the Uchiha would never forget as his voice died in his throat.

"Today this ends," said the Uchiha, his mask strewn across the floor, showing his old, battle scarred face, and his long black hair, and the one maniacal sharigan eye held within his left eye socket. "Soon, I will become the god of the world, and the people will bow to me as the next juubi."

Naruto cursed, rising to his feet, and painfully forming a rasenshuriken in his hands. It had taken many years, and many broken arms, almost completely frying his tenketsu points, but he had perfected the greatest jutsu of all time, in more than the Eternal Sharigan's moon genjutsu that could hypnotize the world. The blades of the wind aliened jutsu swirled in its fury, and a look of utter loathing crossed his face.

"It doesn't matter to me, my life, my pride, my soul… no matter your power, I will defeat you!" he roared, before he began his plan, rushing the Uchiha. The much older ninja scoffed, before meeting him head long, using his extra dimensional powers to covert his body through the time space continuum. But Naruto only glanced momentarily away for a moment, and his left hand's fingers snapped, as the cave they were in rumbled, Rocks and boulders fell over the opening, and the cave began to pile inwards. Madara cursed, stumbling for a moment, and Naruto rushed him head long, but was stopped as an arm gripped his extended arm with the rasenshuriken in it, and he glanced back to see that Madara was there and the one in front of him was just a genjutsu.

"This ends now," said the Uchiha, and Naruto grinned.

"Yes, it does," he stated, before exploding suddenly, sending the older Uchiha tumbling into a wall, only for one of the falling boulders to fall upon his legs, crushing them under its weight. Madara cried out in pain, before looking up as a pop sounded in the cave, before a little stone that had been overlooked turned into the blond.

"Exploding Shadow Clone," stated Madara, though he strangely couldn't see the Uzumaki in question. He cursed the ninja, and the nearly forty year old blond smirked.

"I told you, I would defeat you," he stated. Madara cursed, and began trying to open up his dimensional jutsu, only to suddenly scream as he held his bloody eye socket he had just noticed.

"It's funny how the human body reacts to pain," said the Uzumaki, grinning as he stepped to the Uchiha, ignoring the falling rocks and boulders as they crashed around him, "when suffering a truly traumatizing and painful event the body will go into shock, numbing the pain from being felt. The moment my shadow clone exploded, another shadow clone under the cover of the smoke, stabbed out your eye, and then exploded itself. Now you can't do shit, _Uchiha_…" said the blond.

"Fuck you, Namikaze," cursed the founder of the Uchiha clan, "you can't do this to me! I'm a Uchiha, descendant of the Sage of Six Paths! You can't harm me! I am above you! I am your god!" and the Uchiha began to laugh, "Even if you could hurt me, you would die from the cave in! You've lost, Namikaze!"

Suddenly, he felt the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage grip him around the throat, as a grim voice full of resound acceptance spoke into his ear darkly, "Asshole, you need to be silenced." And before the Uchiha had time to react he gave off of cruel sounding squelch as the blond twisted his neck forcefully around to a 180 degrees. Naruto pulled back, and stood up, allowing the now definitely dead Uchiha's head to fall backwards against his lower back.

Sighing, the Namikaze sped through a grouping of hand seals, before he slashed his arms at the Uchiha's corpse, severing the limbs and head from the body. Then, to follow this up, he performed a quick, low ranking fire jutsu, one of the few he knew, that was meant for making camp fires, lighting the body up, and roasting it until all that was left was ashes. By the time that this was happening the cave had stopped shaking majorly, but he could tell that any sudden movement could set the whole place tumbling onto him.

Sighing, the Namikaze sat himself into the cave, laid back against the ground, summoned a clone, and thought, _So this is how it ends_, before his clone suddenly lunged at the cave wall with a rasengan in its hands, colliding with the wall solidly. Just as the boulders began to fall, Naruto felt a grim sense of satisfaction settle into his stomach, and thought, _Now… at last I can rest in peace…_

And that was his last thought among the living…

* * *

There was a shifting in the vortex of time and space, before a body plopped out of thin air and onto the street, startling some passing street goers out of their stupor. Then the body groaned, before a rather large and heavily muscled man pulled himself off the street, looking around himself blearily, before scratching his head of blond, spiky hair. His crystal blue eyes stared at the masses of people as a crowd collected around him, whispering suspiciously, something about a "yellow flash" before a noise sounded in the back of the crowd as a group of chuunin stepped through the crowds.

Then, a surprisingly average looking chuunin appeared, looking at him in surprise, fear, and fury, before he suddenly shouted, "YELLOW FLASH!!" and high tailed it out of there. This set the crowd in panic as they quickly dispersed, finding their ways into their homes, as the blond man was left standing in the middle of the street, with only a group of rather nervous looking chuunin standing guard, their weapons drawn. The man noticed the symbol on their forehead protectors, and saw that they were loyal to Iwagakure. The man tilted his head in confusion, wondering how he had wound up in Iwa when he had just been in a cave somewhere in Fire country near the Kusagakure.

Then, a bunch of Iwa jounin and Anbu appeared, each looking decidedly pissed, before they parted ways for a rather short old man dressed in Kage robes, being escorted by a large man and a young girl.

"So the rumors were false. You are still with us, Yondaime-dono," said the old man, chuckling softly. The blond man tilted his head back, before narrowing his eyes as he wondered what they were talking about. The yondaime hadn't been alive for nearly forty years, and the Tsuchikage should have known who he was as despite the grievances of their villages and his heritage the Tsuchikage and him got along fairly well… well, before he died from old age and his granddaughter Kurotsuchi took up the position of Tsuchikage.

"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" questioned the blond, as the various ninja gathered growled in annoyance at his disrespectful tone, "Don't you recognize me! It's me, Uzumaki Naruto!" this seemed to surprise the gathered ninja around as they hadn't expected for _that_ particular name to appear.

"Impossible," sputtered the Tsuchikage, looking pissed, "Every member of the Uzumaki clan has been reported killed, and each one of them had red hair! Your cover is pathetic, Yondaime!" Naruto blinked, before rubbing the back of his neck as he wondered why the old man didn't seem to remember him. Furthermore, just how was the old fart still alive, anyways? And just why did he look like he had dropped ten years from his face?

"I know I look a lot like my dad, but this is just ridicules!" exclaimed Naruto, shaking his head. Several of the ninja blinked at this information, before they suddenly rose to their hackles.

"Silence, you're disguise is pathetic, Yondaime-dono! I would have expected you to have more sense than to come parading into here while preaching that you are your _son_ when you look the same that you did five years ago! The only thing that's changed is those silly little scars on your face! What kind of fool do you take me for?" Naruto paused as he processed what the Tsuchikage said.

_Five years? But the Yondaime's been dead for over thirty years! What's going on?_ Then the blond caught the way every one of the ninja were all tensing, ready to charge at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, running a hand through his blond hair, and sighing.

"Obviously, I've overstayed my welcome," stated the blond, before shaking his head, "well, then I bid you adieu." And just like that he disappeared before anyone had time to react.

"Scatter and find the bastard!" exclaimed the Tsuchikage, pissed, "we won't let that monster escape while he's here! Find him!" and just like that the Iwa ninja began to pursue, everyone disappearing from the village square to go look for him.

After thirty minutes a rock on the path suddenly twitched, before puffing out of existence as the blond man from before, Naruto, appeared from the cloud of smoke, smirking.

_Naruto: 1, Iwa: 0._ Than with a happy whistle in his voice, the sneaking, foxy ninja walked out of the village without a care in the world, everyone still too much in a panic to take notice of his departure. Just as he was outside the village walls he stopped, looked up into the sky, and sighed.

_Definitely not in Kansas anymore…_

* * *

Naruto spent quite some time in various villages on his way to Konohagakure. Thankfully he had thought to seal all away all his possessions and his vast family fortune that he had inherited from both the Namikaze and Uzumaki families, which meant that he didn't have to worry about money… _ever_, so he was easily able to afford some very expensive and comfortable hotels, though he did show _some_ restraint. He was of course surprised from his brief wanderings that no one had heard about him, the mighty Wind Sage, said to have surpassed his father in everything, including being the Hokage. He was even stronger then Madara, though just barely, and that was without the Kyuubi's power. Using Kyuubi's power in conjunction with Sage Mode made him perhaps even stronger then the Kyuubi itself, though the Kyuubi only grudgingly admitted this after years of training the blond in the use of its youki. It was a difficult process, but faced with the almost certainty of being captured and fused together with the other bijuu to form the Juubi, well, it was an easy choice for the great fox lord. This meant that Naruto was now more than a normal human, in fact, technically speaking, he was a hanyou, and thus could use the full might of the Kyuubi's power… if he ever felt the need to use it. Instead, his own vast powers had been split between youki and chakra, blending together to form powerful and violent jutsu that no one had had the fortune to see and live, yet. But even then, despite his own powers he was still only able to _just_ go toe to toe with Madara and barely come out the victor. It had been the toughest fight in his life, and he had thought that he was going to die, though he wouldn't have much complained about that.

Over the twenty years since the Fourth Great Ninja war started almost _all_ of Naruto's close knitted friends and family had been killed throughout the war. Naruto had watched every single person he had ever cared about die, from Sakura, to Gaara, to even Tsunade. No one was spared. In the end he had been the only one standing, due mostly to his own powers and the sacrifices his friends had made to save his life. Naruto had never been able to fully forgive himself for living through everything when all his friends and family didn't, but he had refused to die until he could repay Madara back for all that he had done, both for himself and the entire Elemental Nations.

And when he had thought himself dead, he found himself here, alive, with people that had long since been dead alive and kicking, healthy, even. Naruto was constantly chewing on his bottom lip at night in his hotel room wherever he happened to be staying, as he tried to work out why he was alive, and more importantly, why other people that were _supposed_ to be dead were alive, and didn't remember him. Finally, without any clue as to what was going on, he decided to visit the one source of information that he had that could tell him what had happened.

The Kyuubi…

* * *

Naruto had his eyes closed as he appeared within his mindscape, trying to calm himself as he was about to approach the bane of his existence and _demand_ answers, which was a foolhardy mistake, he would tell you on a good day, but he had no other choice now. He just had to hope that the Kyuubi was in a good mood to talk. However, when he opened his eyes he was of course surprised to see what awaited him.

Blinking in shock, Naruto rubbed his eyes in amazement as he looked across the vast beach that he was on, his feet digging into the warm, white sands, and the backdrop of noise from the waves crashing against the shoreline ringing throughout the calm of the day, sun shining down on his face. What was further shocking was that Naruto could see not one, not two, but _ten_ different women all relaxing in various different positions and posses on the beach, all of them having some kind of animal likeness, either as ears, tails, or something else strange.

In the surf Naruto could see two different girls. One was a pale blue skin toned, with fins on her arms and legs, and gills on her neck. Despite that she was amazingly beautiful, with a head of long dark blue hair, and silver eyes. But what surprised him was the sight of five tails waving through the water as she played with the other aquamarine girl.

The other girl strangely enough was a dark gray color, with a large, clunky looking shell strapped to her back, and wild, amber colored eyes. And, despite the fact that she had her dark hair shaved to a strange punk-like style with short, wild hair, she looked amazingly attractive enough. He noticed that she had three stubby tails sticking out from her back that would wag back and forth randomly.

Cutting his eyes over through the beach Naruto could see two other girls sitting in the sands. One of them was a blue-white color with long, almost liquid-looking arms and legs, and large, bugged out eyes, as if she was constantly suffering from surprise. She had long white hair that spilled down her back in waves, and pink eyes. He noticed that this girl had six, almost slimy looking tails.

The other girl next to her held a stoic, serious expression on her face, as she absently traced various designs into the sands while talking to the other girl. She had dark skin, and beady red eyes, and dark hair, with several silver bangs framing around a large black horn that stuck out from her forehead. He noticed almost instantly that she had seven generic tails sticking out her back that brushed through the dirt seemingly instinctively.

Then he saw three different girls lying on towels, talking while passing around some tequila, obviously drunk off their asses. One of the girls was a cute little thing, with a long, single bushy tail brushing against her towel thoughtfully, and large, pointy and fluffy ears sticking out from the sides of her head. He noticed that she was amazingly tanned, and that her hair was even more golden then his, with bits of blue streaking through it.

The next girl had gray skin, with violet colored fur covering her forearms, hands, calves, and feet, with her feet and hands looking like cats' paws. She had two bushy violet tails draped over her legs, coming out from her backside, and two large cat ears sticking out from the sides of her head as well. Her hair was violet color, and her eyes with a ferocious golden. She had a teasing grin on her face as she commented on this or that with the other two girls.

Then the next girl was rather large, and muscular, though not so much to be obscene. Her skin was a lustrous orange color, with four red tails flicking behind her as she lay on her stomach. He noticed that she had large, humanoid ears, red hair, brown eyes, and a grinning mouth. She, too, like the rest of them was amazing beautiful in her own right.

Then he spotted three others by the edge of the beach, leaning up against some boulders, as they chatted about quietly, while passing around some hamburgers and hotdogs, and, of course, various fruit drinks.

The first girl that he noticed was dark skinned, as dark as one can be, with brown hair, and black eyes. He noticed that she had a large nose that flared out at the tip like some kind of ox or horse. From her backside protruded eight tails with numerous suckers on them. She was laughing openly, and didn't really seem to have a care in the world.

The next, despite himself, he wouldn't be able to forget, as she was clearly vulpine, with features that could have been mistaken for his Sexy jutsu side, except unimaginably more beautiful. In fact, the only real thing that she had in common with his sexy jutsu side were the six "whiskers" slashed across her grinning cheeks, that he noticed were dimpled cutely. She had red hair that was cut to a medium length, and spiked straight up in wild spikes. She had ivory skin, and nine orange-red fox tails protruded from her backside, with big fox ears on the top of her head.

But it was the last that just baffled him.

At this point Naruto had figured that some way, some_how_, the whole of the bijuu had been sealed into his body through _some_ means, though he couldn't see how, but it was the last girl that just made him open his eyes wide in shock as he spotted her.

This girl, as surprisingly enough, looked like a near perfect carbon copy of his late lover, and his one true love, Hinata-chan, except her lavender eyes were sharper, and her ears were poking out, long and pointed. Her blue-black hair was as long as he remembered it, but it was pulled into a braid down her back. And, he noticed that she had several lizard-like tails laid across the ground next to her, thumping quietly in the sands. Calculating the numbers, his breath stilled as he realize just _which _bijuu this was, as the number of tails was thus: ten.

And once his brain caught up with him and he realized with a start the fact that was staring him directly in the face this whole time…

They were all naked.

Then the Hinata-chan look alike looked up, caught sight of him, and smiled warmly. Seeing this, Kyuubi and Hachibi looked up, catching sight of him as something seemed to pass behind their eyes. Then the Hinata-look alike got to her feet, her ten tails spinning happily as she approached him. But when she was only a meter away from him, enough distance for her to reach out and touch him, she spoke.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun," she said, in a perfect copy of Hinata's voice, though with a lack of stutter. Nartuo's breath stilled as his heart stopped.

"H-H-Hinata-hime?"

* * *

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's me," Hinata told him, smiling gently as she stared into her previous lover's eyes. Naruto noticed that her eyes were the same as he remembered them, though clouded with pain, hope, and endless love. Naruto reached out to her, hoping that what he was seeing was real, before he brushed his hand against her cheek, her leaning into his touch with a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"How is this possible?" he asked, and she giggled at his clearly confused and perplexed expression, opening her eyes and affixing a look of sympathy onto him. Then she kissed his knuckle, before pulling back enough so that they wouldn't be overcome with the need to touch each other as she had _much_ to explain.

"Remember what I said on the night you purposed to me, Naruto-kun?" she asked, and he nodded dumbly, before his lips began forcing out the words that had been engraved into his memory as the happiest moment in his life.

"'I'll be your wife. The heavens, the Earth, the gods, not even the bijuu or my father will be able to keep me from you. If I should die I will return, for I am bound to you, my love, body and soul, beyond all meaning and logic.'" He quoted, and she smiled at the way he perfectly recited her words over from that time long ago. She nodded, and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"And I was right," she told him, a small, teasing smile on her face, "not even death could keep me from you." She told him, brushing a sweaty bang from his forehead as he stared in awe, shock, and hope into her lavender colored eyes.

"I-I don't understand," he stated, and she smiled, before kissing his forehead comfortingly, having to stand up on her tiptoes to be able to reach his forehead. Then she pulled back with a kind smile on her face.

"My poor Naruto-kun," she said, smiling softly as she cupped his cheek, "you've suffered so much, and gained so little… do you not think that such a fate is unfair? Do you not think that you are entitled to a measure of happiness?" she questioned. Naruto opened his mouth to dispute this, but she continued on, heedless of what he was going to say.

"The gods are not cruel constructs… my love. They've seen your accomplishments, and the kindness and purity in your heart… they know that if _any_ human deserves happiness then it is you, my beloved." She told him. Naruto closed his mouth.

"So what are you saying?" he asked, though he was beginning to see where she was going with this.

"The bijuu," she began, glancing back to the other bijuu that were watching the exchange curiously, now, each and every single one of them, "are largely just constructs of energy, negative energy to be exact, youki that is formed from the negative aspects of chakra. As such they have no intelligence, and are completely beasts in mind. However, when a bijuu is sealed inside a human, their jinchuuriki, well, they gain some measure of intelligence, but never a soul. As such they are able to think and plot, but never are able to feel the way a human does." She sighed.

"The Juubi is the worst," she said, disregarding how he sent her an incredulous stare while switching his gaze from her ten tails to her face over and over again, "it is impossible to gain any intelligence, no matter who is its jinchuuriki. It's youki eats away at a person's body even greater than the Kyuubi's youki," there was a snort in the background, and Hinata suddenly raised her hand and flicked off someone behind her without seemingly realizing her actions. "Anyone that becomes the Juubi's jinchuuriki will inevitably die and long and painful death. No matter their bloodline. And this is because the Juubi has no control over itself or its youki." She told him.

"However, Shinigami-sama, Kami-sama, and Yami-sama know that you deserved another chance, especially a chance for happiness. As such, they have allowed you to travel to an alternate version of our world," Naruto's breath held at this, "and to be especially fair to you they have allowed several people from our world that have died throughout the Fourth Great Ninja War to be reborn as the souls of the bijuu," she explained.

"So… you've basically become the soul of the Juubi, then?" questioned Naruto, and Hinata nodded.

"When you collapsed the cave that the statue the Akatsuki was using the seal the bijuu in you destroyed the statue, and thus set the tailed beasts free. With nowhere to go, and without a body to return to, the bijuu needed a place to survive, and thus your seal drew them into it, containing them within your body." She sighed. "As the collision of youki mixed and formed together, it not only created the juubi inside you, but ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space. Thus you fell through this rip, and if not for Shinigami-sama, Kami-sama, and Yami-sama discovering you and choosing to offer you another chance at life, you would have completely died." She explained.

"And about you… why did they make you the Juubi?" he asked. Hinata smiled sadly a shook her head.

"It was largely because you needed an aid in this new word, as well as they wished to offer you happiness. Therefore, several people that died within the war have been reborn as the bijuu's souls, with their memories intact, and the power of a bijuu contained within. Because the Juubi was created, I am the only true bijuu with the power of a bijuu now. Technically speaking, the others have the chakra capacity of a high level jounin, though because of all of our symbiotic connection, I can exchange chakra with them depending on their needs. Thus, they can go from having the power of a one tail, to having the power of a ten tail if I so wished it," she explained.

"So… why do they have all those tails, then?" he asked, and she smiled and shook her head.

"It is merely a representation of what and who they are now. We are all symbiotically bound, you, me, and them, and thus we all exchange power at will, depending on the situation. The only one that is the true strongest of us is you, Naruto-kun, as you are the only one that would be able to wield the full power of the Juubi. You are our limiter. It is through you that it is decided our power levels. As of right now I have the power of the Juubi, but should you wish it, or need it, you can call upon the vast reserves of the ten tails for your aid. It is my duty as your alpha and eternal companion to make sure that you survive, and that you are happy," she told him, before an un-Hinata-like smirk crossed her face as she dipped her head forehead and rubbed noses with the once Rokudiame Hokage.

"I… think I need a drink," stated Naruto, before plopping down onto the sands and staring at nothing in particular, as the various collected bijuu all gave their own laughs at his stunned, disbelief, before Hinata sat down onto the sands with him and clutched his calloused, larger hand into her smaller and much softer hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"We have all the time in the world, love. Please, take your time." She said, before winking at him, and then sighing and preparing for him to get used to the information he had just learned.

* * *

After several minutes of long lasting silence, in which the collected bijuu all went back to what they were doing, though a lot more subdued then before, all except Hinata, Naruto finally turned to the girl and question and asked, "H-Hinata?" as if he was afraid that she would suddenly disappear at any moment. Hinata smiled and turned to her lover from a past life.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, gently.

"Are you really my Hinata?" asked he, disbelief clear on his face. Hinata smiled, nodding, and pulling him to her where she embarrassingly enough buried his head into her bare bosom. Naruto blushed, but settled into the embrace as he and Hinata had done quite a bit more than just hold each other in their last lives, but they never did any of this in front of other people. Hinata ran her hands through his wild, fur like blond hair, humming a soft tune.

"You've had some bad experiences with the Kyuubi," she stated, smiling gently, before glancing at the girl that was the new Kyuubi, who was scowling as she could obviously hear her from her place on her rock, while the other bijuu snickered, "but you have to remember that the Kyuubi was a fox, and thus was naturally a trickster. However, I'm a dragon, and dragons cannot break their word. So I give you my word that I am Hinata…" she told him, as a soft, lavender glow covered her form for a moment. Naruto studied her, before nodding in acceptance.

"Then why do you act like this? You've never acted this confident before, even when we were alone," the double meaning behind these words caused the greatest of bijuu to blush as she looked away, knowing now why he was so hesitant to accept her as his lover.

"It's a little complicated, but suffice to say that the original Juubi is the reason why I act this way," she told him, and at his look she elaborated. "Because the Juubi was a creature of instinct and viciousness, when I fused with it to be its soul, I gained some of its nastier qualities… like blood lust, the desire for battle. But I also gained its unending confidence. Even though I'm fairly like the Hinata you knew, I'm also slightly different from the fusion." She told him.

"So why do you have your original form… you said that the other bijuu were kunoichi that I knew in my previous life… so why don't they look like anyone I knew?" he asked. Hinata momentarily glanced at the other bijuu, and she could see that several of them were upset that he couldn't seem to recognize them.

"It largely has to do with the jinchuuriki of the bijuu," she said, and he looked surprised, "when a bijuu is sealed inside a human, they're genetics are altered, and acquire a 'human' form, though they never use it. However, the Juubi, as I said, was so powerful and so vicious that it never gained intelligence when sealed inside a human, and also, thus, never gained a 'human' form. So, when my soul bonded with the raging soul of the Juubi, my physical form become the 'human' form of the Juubi, though with noticeable differences as you can see," and at this he felt something rubbing his leg, and looking down he saw that it was one of her lizard-like tails.

"The other girls aren't so looking. Since the bijuu that they merged with already had a physical human body, that very same body became their own. Their own forms were forgotten, and they've taken on new life. As such, with the fact that most likely we will all be able to one day return to the human world, we've all decided to take on different names, as it wouldn't do to call ourselves our original names when our counter parts still exist in this world… right, Naruto-kun?" she asked, and Naruto nodded, knowing what she meant.

"How would I release you all into the human world? I thought you all were sealed inside me? Wouldn't the fact that you would be released kill me since I'm your bijuu?" he asked, Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"No, Naruto-kun. I was just getting to that," she said, before taking a breath and continuing. "Because of our 'unique' arrival into this world, Shinigami-sama, Yami-sama, and Kami-sama have all decided that you are to be given a summoning contract… a very _unique _summoning contract as it will summon the bijuu, us, into the human plain," she told him. Naruto's mouth shut with a clicking of teeth snapping together. "Naturally, when we arrive into the human world we will be able to switch between our bijuu forms, this hybrid form that you see, here, and of course our human forms. We shall be physical like everything in the human world… but the price for summoning us is more than you are yet ready for," she told him. Naruto's brow furrowed at this.

"What do you mean? What's the price for summoning them?" he asked. Hinata looked grim, looking sadly to her lover as she knew that he wouldn't like this information.

"To summon them you must have sex with them before you first summon them into the human world," and silence greeted this answer.

The crashing of waves on the beach was the only sound as the collected group of bijuu all waited with baited breath for the blond jinchuuriki's react. No one breathed, no one blinked, and finally when the blond cursed explicitly, well, they all heard it easily enough.

"Shit… never comes easy, does it," cursed the blond. He was looking anywhere but at the bijuu, who were all now giggling at his anger. Even Hinata's eyes crinkled into a smile, as her tails began to rub against the blond's left leg.

"On contrary," said the four tailed bijuu, with a teasing grin on her face, "with the majority of us coming will come easy," she said, sticking her tongue out. Naruto's blush just increased at this, trying to ignore how appealing this idea was to him. That after all, was the only fault of not aging like a normal human, as since his body was still locked within its teenage years, he was still full of teenage hormones that demanded sex. Of course, since Hinata he hadn't even looked at another woman, but to learn that to be able to summon the bijuu he had to have _sex_ with him, and for all of them to be amazingly gorgeous women, well, it made it a little hard to concentrate.

"Be silent, Karin," said the one tailed bijuu, looking to the blond in worry, something that was a lot stronger than just that of an acquaintance.

"Aw… you're no fun, Temari-chan," said the red haired monkey bijuu, looking displeased. The other bijuu just shook their heads at this display. And Naruto, of course, was surprised to learn who had become the bijuu from his old lifetime. He blinked in shock and confusion at Temari, who only blushed and ducked her head at seeing him looking at her.

"You don't have to worry about me, though, Naruto-kun," said Hinata-Juubi, looking almost angry that he didn't have to worry about having sex with her, "since we had sex in our previous lives, numerous times at that, the gods decided that that counted for the payment of my summoning, that way you would have backup even if you were unwilling to part with your… ahem… seed," she explained, coughing slightly at the end. Naruto blushed at this.

"Why the hell is Temari and Karin-san doing as the bijuu sealed inside me?" Naruto all but squeaked, a sense of humiliation and fear welling in his voice. If Gaara learned that they were talking about him having sex with his sister then he didn't know what his brother figure would do to him. And Karin was just scary, no matter whom you were.

Hinata frowned, before shaking her head. "The gods aren't twisted bastards; they wouldn't just turn _anyone_ into the bijuu and demand you have sex with them. All of the bijuu currently are girls that have thought of having a relationship with you, or the gods saw potential in you loving them. You would be surprised about how many of these girls have thought about defeating a capturing you to make you their lover when in battle, which explains Tayuya's reason for being here," at this the new Kyuubi perked up considerably, "and of course Karui," and the Hachibi perked up, almost looking glad to have the attention on him.

"Okay… that's just… weird," said Naruto, and Hinata giggled at his strange sounding voice, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As for the others, well, you've interacted with them at some point in your life, though you might hardly remember them, and all of them have shown an interest in you, though even if it was passive. Still, the gods wouldn't have chosen them unless they were certain there was a possibility for you to love them like you do, me," and then she pointed to the two tail. "Meet Yugito Nii, the previous container for the Nibi no Bakeneko, and now appointed bijuu by the gods. You met her when the Sandiame took you to Kumogakure with him on a diplomatic meeting to get you out of Konohagakure during the Kyuubi festival. You were friends for a time, though you never met again. But you had imprinted yourself onto her, and she declared in solitude that she wouldn't marry any other man but you." Naruto looked apologetically to the two tailed after hearing this, and she nodded in acceptance, showing him that she didn't mind the fact that he had seemingly forgot her. Naruto himself could just barely remember a quite blond girl a few years older than him that for the short time that they had been together had been his best friend.

"Now this," said Hinata, motioning over to the three tailed turtle, "this person happens to be Kin Tsuchi of Otogakure, who you met in the chuunin exams when you were younger. Before the chuunin exams had started, she had stumbled upon you training in the training grounds. She admired your determination, and when she was going to capture Sasuke-teme she decided that she was also going to capture you and make you her lover, whether you liked it or not," and the girl in question just grinned, flashing a peace sign at him happily.

"And this, I'm pretty sure you remember her well," said Hinata, motioning to the five tailed dolphin-horse, "this is Haku-chan, the girl that you met in your first C-rank turned A-rank mission. Even before she died she had fallen madly in love with you, and so the gods decided to give her a second chance at love." At this Haku-chan bowed slightly at him, her face blank of all emotion except a small happy smile on her lips.

"Moving over we have Fu-chan and Tenten-chan," at this the seven tailed horned beetle and the six tailed slug waved happily at him. "Tenten you know. And you might remember Fu from another trip that you made outside the village to Takigakure with the Sandiame on a particularly bad birthday. She, like Yugito-chan, quickly became your best friend, and had pledged to marry you one day," Naruto felt bad that he had made not one but _two_ women wait for him all their lives with utter devotion. But Fu just smiled tenderly, showing that she didn't care that he had made her wait, as long as he was happy.

"And that's all of us," said Hinata. She could see that Naruto was excessively pale, so she just wrapped him in her arms and tails, stroking his back tenderly.

"I really, really, _really_ need that drink…" he muttered tiredly.

* * *

After a few hours of letting Naruto get used to the information and shock, Hinata pulled away only to pull out a large scroll from… somewhere, and place it on the ground next to Naruto. She unfurled it, showing that the scroll had a only a large circle in the middle of it, and several slots for names down at the bottom. Naruto blinked, looking to the Hyuuga-bijuu, and seeing that she was looking to him determinedly.

"Once you sign this, Naruto-kun, it'll begin the bonding process. We'll all be linked to you at _some_ level, though depending on how regularly you have sex with one of us will determine just how strong the bond is," she took a breath, "only after you have signed the contract and have sex with each and every one of us can you summon _all_ of us to the physical plain. If you refuse to have sex with all of us, then you will only be able to summon one of us at a time, and those are to be only the ones that you've had sex with. It's the stipulation of the gods, so this can't be argued with… please sign your name here, in blood, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, before pointing to a blank spot on the scroll.

"Why do you seem so accepting of this, Hinata-chan… and why are their numerous slots for different names?" asked the blond, worriedly. The Hyuug-bijuu just smiled, touching him on the cheek.

"These other slots for names are for any other _human_ mates that you acquire in your long life. By letting them sign the scroll, you allow them to form a bond with you like us, and summon us at will. Not only that, but it extends their life spans in conjunction with you, which is as long as any bijuu. And as for why I'm so accepting of this… well, I promised the gods that if I could be with you and bare your children that I wouldn't complain for _any_ stipulation as to how we would be given a second chance. Plus, I can clearly see the potential for love that is every single one of the others. I trust the gods' judgment." She said.

"So why is Karin here?" he asked, just barely dodging a rather large sized rock that went sailing at his head. When he looked he could see the bijuu in question sticking her tongue out at him.

"Believe it or not, she actually fell in love with you while you were helping Sakura-san take care of her on orders of Tsunade-sama. After many months of helping through her healing she began to see you in a different light. The gods saw this, and decided that she was worthy of a second chance as well." Hinata smiled briefly, looking over to Karin to see that she was pouting openly now, obviously having wanted to explain this to him herself.

Nodding, obviously not wanting to dwell on this information too long or he would need another down time, Naruto bit into his thumb and signed his name in kanji on the slot indicated. Once he was done with that he smeared blood on his finger tips, before pressing them to the scroll, just like he had done for his toad summoning contract in the previous lifetime. Once done, he watched as the scroll began glow bright gold for a moment, before his name appeared in the middle of the circle, before another name appeared outside the circle with a line draw towards the circle itself. Seeing that the name on the outside was Hinata's, he looked to the girl in question.

"It's done, Naruto-kun, now, please, sleep," and before he could do anything he suddenly felt himself grow inexplicably tired, as his eyes began to close on their own. Looking to Hinata, he could see that even with all that had happened she still had that same gentle smile on her face. Then he felt asleep to the feeling of arms wrapped around him as well as tails wrapped around his lower half, keeping his safe, warm, and content. And in his dreams he thought he heard ten female voices singing a gentle lullaby quietly. He had never felt happier then at that moment.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his hotel room, leaning up against his head board, on his bed. He sat up, wincing at the pain and tension in his shoulders and neck. Cracking his joints, Naruto looked blearily around himself and at the room that he was staying in. Seeing that nothing was out of place, Naruto wondered if what he had dreamt had been real.

Knowing that his contract with the toads had been voided by coming to this world, as he had tried to summon them when the thought had accrued to him, Naruto sighed, and bit into his thumb, while going through the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. If what he had dreamt was real, then he should be able to do this. Finishing the jutsu, he placed his hand onto the mattress, calling the name out softly into the room.

The next second a loud popping sound entered the room, as a plum of smoke arose to shroud his vision. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, before a form dashed out of the smoke, colliding with him and knocking him down against the bed. He struggled with the unknown entity for a few moments, before he felt soft, familiar lips placed against his own, a soft growling like purr sounding into the room. Looking up to the person, he could see a familiar pair of lavender colored eyes staring back at him as the person in question deepened the kiss, shutting her eyes in pleasure. In return Naruto also closed his own eyes, and enjoyed himself in the moment.

Finally pulling apart for air, Naruto looked to his lover to see that, yes, it was Hinata-chan, with the same, familiar blush on her face as she buried her head into his bare chest. His eyes traced over her, to see that she was back into her human form, and that, yes, she was completely naked from head to toe. Naruto studied his own chakra reserves and realized that there had been no consumption of his chakra to summon her.

"Why didn't the summoning jutsu use up any of my chakra?" he asked, and she giggled, looking up to him with her beautiful lavender colored eyes.

"Naruto-kun, summoning only takes up chakra when you have to summon someone who isn't with you. Since I and the other bijuu are with you at _all_ times, this means no chakra would be wasted. The whole summoning jutsu thing is just to make the act of summoning us more familiar to you. It actually even isn't a jutsu, just you calling us from the depths of your soul. The only time that it would take your chakra to summon us is when we are not inside of you. But this also means that you have to be focusing on who you want to summon when you summon one of us. Since I'm the only one that you could summon at this time, I'm the one that was summoned by default. However, once you 'initiate' the other bijuu as your lovers you'll be able to summon them, and thus you'll have to keep in mind who you want to summon," said the Hyuuga-bijuu. Naruto nodded, knowing that this made sense.

"So exactly what am I supposed to do, now that I'm in this world… from what I have heard, the gods have decided to give me and you and the others a second chance, but really, I'm not naïve enough to think that they just did it out of the goodness of their hearts," he pointed out. Hinata nodded, knowing what he meant.

"You are right," she told him, smiling softly, "they do have _another_ reason why they want you here, in this world… for you see, they've decided that you should be a plainswalker," she told him. Naruto blinked, "as a plainswalker you have the ability to travel from one dimension to another, as the champion of the gods. You are their go-to guy for all problems in a world… basically you are their hit-man. As such, in this world your goal is to help your younger self bring peace to this world, and protect him from all danger. Since you accomplished your destiny in your world, in this world you must help your younger self accomplish his. That is the price that you have to pay for this second chance," she told him. Naruto nodded, figuring that something like this _had_ to happen.

"Any particular things that I should be aware of?" he asked, and Hinata nodded, absently running her hand through his dark chest hair, smiling at the odd purring sound that came from deep within his throat at this action.

"Yes… there are several key individuals that you are meant to save in this world, and several key individuals that you either have to kill or help your younger self kill," she explained to him.

"Which ones?" he questioned, and she smiled.

"Well," she said, with a small smile on her face, "you are to make sure that all the jinchuuriki survive and are well protected. You must make sure that Akatsuki never gets a hold of the jinchuuriki and thus, the bijuu. You must make sure to kill Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and almost all of the Akatsuki, minus, of course, Itachi, as the gods wish to allow the Uchiha clan a chance at redemption. And of course you have to kill Danzou, and disband the civilian counsel of Konohagakure, make sure that the Hokage regains his lost power, and that the Sandaime survives, instate Tsunade, save Haku and Zabuza, and make sure that the Elemental nations are brought peace and conform to one rule… your younger self's rule, just like it was with you." She explained.

"I see," said Naruto, nodding his head at this, though feeling slightly out of place as he looked to his lover from another life who was still smiling gently as if she understood how unbalanced she was making him with all these deadlines and what not.

"Don't worry, though, since because of some key differences in the timeline, you'll have plenty of time to accomplish all of this. The Akatsuki won't start actually hunting the jinchuuriki down till your younger self is sixteen this time, instead of picking them off randomly as your younger self grows older. So that should mean that you'll be able to figure out their next plan of actions and counter them. And besides, you have us with you this time, so we'll be able to guide you through the mess that the gods have dropped onto you." And she rubbed noses with him again, growling softly in pleasure.

"And how am I to get into Konohagakure? I look too much like my younger self and the Yondaime to just be ignored by the villagers and the ninja of the village. Knowing the ninja of Konohagakure, well, I'd assume that they would think that I was trying to infiltrate the village by assuming an older form of my younger counterpart," he told her. She snickered, before kissing his chin.

"Naruto-kun, Shinigami-sama had already thought of that, and so when you get into Konohagakure you will find that most people will think that you are a ninja that was the Yondaime's younger brother that was assumed KIA years ago. If you think of a particularly good excuse you might even get away with missing from the village, though, if I know the counsel any, they'll probably give the Yondaime's 'brother' a slap on the wrist to get your bloodline back in Konohagakure, after all, in this lifetime you and the Yondaime were known as the 'Dual Yellow Flashes of Konohagakure' and they'd give anything to have the only user of the Harashin no jutsu on their side… right?" she said, pointing out his knowledge of the Harashin. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized this.

"And then I could reveal the information that my younger self is my 'nephew' and heir to the Legacy of the Yondaime, and thus get him his inheritance sooner then he thought, though giving him more time to study my father's library of jutsu, and becoming much, much stronger…" he thought. Then what she said came back to him, "Uno… what exactly is my name in this world?" he asked. Hinata smiled beautifully before answering.

"Namikaze Noil Kaze," she explained, "though you go by Kaze Noil by your friends," she told the newly named 'Kaze' who nodded at these words, actually liking the name.

"All right… sounds good," then another thought accrued to him, "Uno, but what do I call you and the others when I summon you?" he asked. Hinata just kissed his cheek.

"In this world I'm known as Hyuuga Senna, a Hyuuga that is part of a branch of the Hyuuga family that escaped the act of sealing the Caged Bird seal onto all the Branch family. I'm the last of my part of the family, and the Hyuuga main house will most likely want to have me branded with the Caged Bird seal," at this Naruto's grip around her tightened considerably. She smiled tenderly at his act of emotions.

"As for the others, well, going up from their tails I'm give you their new names," she told him, and he nodded, "Temari's new name is Jen-Sei, Yugito's is Wenra, Kin's is Keiko, Karin's is Asuka, Haku's is Ayumi, Tenten's is Ponya, Fu's is Tui, Karui's is Harribel, and Tayuya's is Washu…" she giggled at something or another.

"Hm…?" he asked, and Hinata just shook her head.

"Never mind, Naruto-kun, Yami-sama is the one that named everyone, and she has an… _interesting_ idea for humor," she explained. Naruto nodded.

"I see…"

Then her lips touched his before she began to kiss her way down his face with a hungry growl sounding in the back of her throat, "Now… it's time that I get my own 'private' time with you before the others have theirs… and before we start working on you recognizing her new name and the others new name… I'll begin with my name…" she said as she came down to his waistline.

Naruto nodded dumbly as he tried to remember her new name as she removed his shorts before claiming him with her lips.

It'd be awhile before she drilled them name into his head.

But really, they were both hoping that it would.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_(AN: And cut! Holy hell, nearly 10,000 words, and I was struggling to end it there, and not continue with a damn lemon that would have continued the chapter to another 2,000 or so words!)_

_(AN: And now review, people! If I'm going to write this much at one sitting and nearly breaking my back doing so then the least you can do is review to help Aleve some of my back pains! Seriously!)_

_Sake._


	2. Save your Soul Tonight

_Disclaimer – Don't own SHIT!_

_(AN: Interesting little trivia for this story, Naruto's neo name: Kaze Noil, is based upon several things. Kaze is based upon his surname, NamiKAZE, and his wind chakra affinity… Noil has no Japanese definition as I didn't base it off of a Japanese word. However, Noil is pronounced Null, as in Negate. Taking this into fact Naruto's new name basically means, "The Wind Negator" as he's the champion of the gods, thus he "negates" their enemies. Cool, right? Plus, the formal version of his name is ALWAYS pronounced Kaze Noil, as there is no separation between the two names, and both are said in conjunction. However, when speaking in informality, he can be called Kaze, or Noil.)_

_(AN: And, pretty much almost every girl or woman in Naruto will either be with Naruto or Kaze(older Naruto), with the girls being with Naruto and the women being with Kaze. The only ones that won't are the ones that are already married to another man, or that I plan to kill off. But technically speaking, I'm not really planning to kill any girls. And, YES, for those that are wondering, YES, Kaze will be with Tsunade. Now, some of you might be like, "eww, she's a cradle robber," and to negate this I'm going to point out a key fact. In this story Kaze is around his FORTIES, not his TEENS! And Tsunade at this moment in time is in her mid-to late forties herself, meaning that at the least they'll be about five years apart, and at the most about ten years apart. And with the way that this story is set up, all the women that are to be with Kaze will be about 10 to 12 years older or younger than him. So, all the older women will be with Kaze, while the younger ones will be with Naruto. This means that Ayame and the majority of the filler girls will be with Naruto, NOT Kaze. Don't like it, get over it.)_

_(AN: Also, for those of you that are interested in this information, I've decided to post an uncensored version of this story up onto AFF with my AFF account "Sake4Every1" no spaces, capitols where indicated, and yes, with numbers. There will not be any change in the plot, just more lemons in the uncut version then the edited. The edited will still have lemons, but will most likely be largely reduced to lemons only showing when a girl or woman is introduced into Naruto or Kaze's harems. But in the uncensored version there will be a lemon in EVERY chapter of the story, at least one each chapter. Plus, there will be some exercising of some minor fetishes, but really nothing that will make you cringe…)_

**EDIT/IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have yet to post the uncensored verison of this story onto my account as I'm still trying to get the right level of kink into each of the lemons that I didn't post in the censored version. Until I am satisfied with my work, I will not post it up. But, considering the speed that I can write at when inspiration hits me, I will probably post the story up on within a day or two. Be on the lookout for it. For my reader's ease, I will post a link to my author profile when I have posted the story. Until then, pay careful attention to my profile as I can update it at any given time!!**

_(AN: One last thing, this story is mainly about KAZE, not Naruto. Therefore, the majority of the story will feature the actions of Kaze rather then his younger counterpart. However, chibi-Naru will still be a major factor of the story, but you MUST remember that the story is mainly about KAZE.)_

* * *

_Kaze Noil: _

_Wind Blade Turning_

Chapter 2:

"Save your Soul Tonight"

…

* * *

"_Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little lies._

_Say your prayers and comb your hair,_

_Save your soul tonight…"_

_Apocalyptica, Featuring Corey Taylor_

* * *

Kaze, the man that had once been known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto but had chosen to take up the name of Namikaze Noil Kaze, or as he was called, Kaze Noil, at the behest of his lover, Hyuuga Hinata who now went by the name of Hyuuga Senna, slowly opened his eyes to the bright new world that awaited him. And that wasn't metaphorically speaking either, as this world was literally a _new_ world to him, as he had been reborn into this world after his death in his home world, to become a plainswalker for the gods, Shinigami-sama, Yami-sama, and Kami-sama. And he was not alone in this endeavor as he now had several young women from his old world sealed inside him as the souls of the great and once evil bijuu that had plagued his world. Now he had a contract with the gods that said for him to be able to call them forth into battle he had to have _sex_ with them prior to the summoning. This was something that he was inexplicably uncomfortable with.

But, disregarding these facts the young man in question (coughcoughnotcoughcough) was strangely at peace with the world. This could be because of the fact that he had just woken up, or the fact that he currently didn't have to worry about a mysterious and evil organization capturing and killing him, but this lowly author believes it had a might bit to do with the lithe and supple form attached to his chest, snoring lightly into his neck, with her silky blue-black hair pulled from its braid and draped across both of them.

The scent of Hinata, or Senna as she now went by, was very calming for the Wind Sage, as he was used to spending most of his nights alone, mourning her loss. And now to have her back with him, so happy to be here, he couldn't be all the happier. Finally, peace had settled over him, and he allowed himself to relax for a time, just letting his happiness and peace wash into the room over both of them.

However, the piercing strength of the sun's rays were just as intense as he remembered them, as they easily slid through his eyelids, annoying him as he fought to go back to sleep. Finally, after a few moments of battling with the sunlight, he opened his eyes and glared at the open blinds at the wall.

Pulling himself lightly from his lover, he made sure to not disturb her as he went from their amazingly comfortable and warm bed, and her arms, to the blinds, and yanked them shut with a grunt. After that he turned back around, but stopped as he found Senna sitting up in the bed, rubbing her lavender eyes sleepily.

"Wha…?" she asked, obviously not fully awake. Kaze sighed, before stepping back to the bed with her, sitting down and wrapping her in his muscled and warm arms, feeling her sigh in contentment as she leaned against him, obviously trying to wake up fully.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hold you like this, again," said Kaze a little bit depressingly, and Senna nodded her head, kissing his jaw line before yawning tiredly.

"I'll bet," she said, with a small snicker, "before it was always such a hard time getting you to let me get up for the morning… you always were so afraid that I would suddenly leave you," she told him. He looked towards the clock, knowing what she meant, and feeling even more depressed because of the fact that she _did_ leave him, in a way, though not the way he had thought she would. And truth be told, the fact that she died hurt him far worse then the thought of her just _leaving_ him. At least, if she had just _left_ him then she still would have been _alive_. At this thought his arms gripped her tighter, not wanting to part with her anytime soon, feeling a sense of over protectiveness swell within his chest at his thoughts.

Senna/Hinata, pulled away just enough to kiss his lips, before pushing him to the bed, and smiling, "Kaze-kun, I'm the Juubi now, I can take care of myself just fine. You don't have to feel as if you should protect me from _everything_. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself," and Kaze opened his mouth to retort to that, however, he was stopped when he felt her small, nimble hand grasp his softened length, cutting off his thought process as he moaned with renewed fire.

"H-Hinata," he gasped, only for her to pull on his now sporting erection viciously, causing pain to flare through him for a moment, before she went back to stroking him to full mast.

"Didn't we already go through this yesterday? I'm not going to let you have release until my _new_ name sticks, got it?" she ordered, and Naruto nodded his head, mumbling a nearly silent apology, hoping that she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Hinata smiled, leaned down, and flicked her tongue across his left cheek's whisker marks, causing another gasp of pleasure to shudder through the blonde's body.

"Y-yes," Naruto/Kaze spoke, and Hinata/Senna smiled, before dipping down and placing her lips to his, nibbling on his bottom lip. Naruto responded by wrapping her in his arms and deepening the kiss, trying to resist losing his mind as her deft hand rubbed aching pleasure through his lower half, stroking him to further and further heights. Being so unused to physical contact, Kazewas still somewhat out of practice, but was relearning everything that pleased her again, quickly. But still, every time she touched him it was like he was a virgin again. He felt like he was going to burst at the slightest of touches, even though he seemed to be able to manage to hold off enough to please her. But damn, he had forgotten how her jyuuken training can be used for sexual purposes, and when she had applied her chakra infused touch to his sex the night before when giving him oral treatment he had released so hard and fast in her mouth that he had thought that he would have drowned her, though the only thing she did in reply to this was to gulp down his essence and smile fondly. Of course, at her reaction it could be expected his next action, as he immediately grew hard once more, before proceeding to toss her onto the bed and taking her until they both passed out in exhaustion, which surprisingly didn't actually happen as they both seemed to have too much stamina to be considered even resembling normal. However, after it passed two in the morning they chose to go to sleep, purely out of principle, and nothing more. Plus, the fact that they were both unused to sexual activity meant that by the time that they finished they were both sore.

Kaze pulled from her lips, tracing along her jaw, before suddenly biting into her neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to let her know that he was there. It was also an instinctual sign of dominance, something that neither of them understood until now, as Senna's bijuu instincts made it clear what the sign meant. At the feeling Senna's mind suddenly went blank as her animal instincts kicked in, and she suddenly let out a mighty roar, picking him up and tossing him into the far wall. Dazed, Kaze looked up to see that her eyes were colored blood red, and feral. Almost immediately he realized that he must have offended the Juubi side of her, however which way he did it. Then Senna began to stalk towards him, hands clenching and unclenching as her claws began to slide out the tips of her fingers, and her features began to shift into their hybrid form. Kaze's eyes widened as he realized that whatever had set her off made her highly dangerous for his health.

Then, suddenly, she was rushing him, her claws seeking to sink into her flesh. Kaze rolled out of the way, letting her claws dig into the floor, before turning around and grasping her around her arms and legs, wrestling with her, trying to get her to regain her sanity. Suddenly she threw back her head, crashing it into his forehead, and making him see stars. A burst of anger swelled into his stomach, and without realizing what he was doing he lurched forward and bit into the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck, causing her to suddenly go still and release and surprisingly pleased moan. Pulling away from Senna, Kaze noticed how docile she seemed now, and allowed her to turn around, as she cupped herself into his chest, purring quite happily. He noticed that the wound on her shoulder had sealed up, and in place of it was a shiny silver-white swirl in place of the bite wound or scar that it would have left behind. Then she looked up at him and he realized that even if she had stopped attacking him, she had not yet regained her sanity, as her eyes had changed to a humbler amber-red color, a difference to the blood red that they had just been, and were glossy, almost like she was blind. Then she dipped her head forwards and licked his cheek, causing another thrill of pleasure to sliver through his body from the way she paid attention to his whisker marks.

Looking over her body, he saw that she still was in her hybrid form, as her tails thumped quite happily against the wooden floor, obviously pleased with something or another. Then, before he had realized it, three of her tails grasped him around the waist, before she easily picked herself and him up and then walked them over to the bed. Before he knew it she had thrown him quite soundly across the bedspread, and gave him an obviously hungry expression as she smirked down at him. Kaze gulped, and waited for her next move, before she climbed onto the bed, and immediately began to lathe attention to him, biting and nipping at any piece of flesh that she could find, and considering that they were both still _quite_ naked, well, she pretty much had fun with every bit of skin on him.

Then she traveled the length of his body to his lower half, claiming his "soldier" between her lips, causing a shiver to run through him when he felt her long fangs gently scrap across the surface of his sensitive skin. Soon she began a rhythm, bobbing up and down as she focused her attention of several aspects of him, showing how much she knew of his anatomy from their previous life, and time together. As she did this, her dainty fingers traced various designs into the skin of his inner thighs, though he was pretty sure that even she didn't know what it was she was drawing into his flesh. Still, he wouldn't doubt that it felt good, and he let her have her way with him, though as she continued to work her mouth onto his member he was finding it hard not to give into his own instincts, as his thoughts began to jumble together into a liquid mess.

It must have only been several minutes later when he suddenly growled angrily, and pulled up, removing from her connection to him, and pulling her up to claim her lips with his own. While her mind was captured onto the feeling of his lips, his other hand drifted between her thighs, before his index and middle finger speared into her, feeling her moist heat, and the tightness that was her own. He felt and heard her give a yelp into his mouth, before he began to saw into her at a comfortable pace for the both of them. She wriggled happily against him, and from the times that he removed his mouth from hers to give them both time to breathe he could hear her appreciation in her voice as she was constantly yelping happily, obviously pleased with his attentions.

Kaze bowed his head down and clamped his mouth onto the swirl mark on her neck, causing her shuddering to increase as her hips began to thrust more forcefully against his own, obviously wanting him to go deeper. Seeing this reaction one of his hands went up and molded to her well sized breasts, pinching and pulling the flesh with a lover's tender care. By this time her head was thrown back, her legs spreading wider, as she panted quite loudly, obviously close. Seeing this, Kaze suddenly grasped her right nipple in between his thumb and forefinger before pulling on it, hard, while his thumb sunk into her wet folds and rubbing against the bundle of nerves hidden within her lips. Instantly she let out a silent scream, clutching onto him tightly as her body was reduces to spasms, shaking uncontrollably. At this very instant a wave of pheromones hit the blond, so sweet and fragrant that it overwhelmed him, causing him to bury his face into her hair to maintain his sanity and keep from losing control of his own hormones.

Finally, as she began to come down from her high and her pheromone level began to decrease, Kaze pulled his face out from her neck, breathing heavily as Senna licked his cheek, before doing something that surprised him. Pushing off of his chest with her hands, she inched away from him, before turning around to kneel on her hands and knees, looking back at him with her cloudy amber eyes and giving a passionate whine, which he could somehow translate to a sexual plea. Nodding his head, Kaze took up position behind her, grasping her waist with his hands, and pulling her close, her behind rubbing erotically against his straining mast, which wished for fulfillment. He grabbed hold of it and lowered it till the tip just barely touched the outer lips of her core. From the way she was panting, trying to push back against him, obviously wanting him inside her, he knew that she wanted it, badly. Resisting the urge to claim her like an animal, he slowly, painstaking pushed his way through her folds, causing her to moan at finally being filled.

Once in all the way to the base he had to take a few moments to compose himself, as it felt almost too good for him to contain. Biting his lip he focused onto the pain, before pulling out slowly, and pushing back in with the same speed. As he began to set up a slow, deliberate pace, he could tell that it was frustrating Senna as she couldn't contain her eagerness to be taken long and hard. Shaking his head at her impatience, Kaze frowned and began to increase the pace, little by little fulfilling her needs. Soon, in no time he was pounding at her hard enough that it would likely break a normal human's pelvic bone while going at this intensity.

Kaze wrapped himself tightly around her, his hands coming rough to rest on her inner thighs and massage the flesh their. From the way that she was panting he knew that she could barely contain her excitement. She placed her head against the bed mattress, exposing the back of her neck to him. Excited for reasons he couldn't describe nor realize, Kaze lowered his head to her neck, and began nipping at the tender flesh of her neck in time with his thrusts. The effects that this had on her was astonishing, really, as she suddenly began to let off very canine like yipping sounds every time he claimed her skin in between his teeth, pulling it back gently.

Groaning into her ear, Kaze removed one hand from her thighs, and brought it to one of her bouncing bountiful breasts and molding his palm to her sensitive flesh, hearing as her breath intake stumbled at this feeling. Shifting his position a bit by rotating his hips, the Namikaze suddenly found that he could pierce her better, slamming into her so hard and deep that she was brought to mini-orgasmic bliss with every stroke. Feeling heated, and knowing that she was close, her physical signs telling him this much, Naruto suddenly pulled tightly on her nipple with one hand, squeezing her thigh tightly with the other, and giving such a mighty lunge into her depths that he nearly knocked the both of them onto their stomachs, he suddenly heard her cry out, shaking in the thrall of pleasure while her inner self clenched tightly against his seeking heat, milking him for all that she could get. He was all too happy to oblige, as the next moment he had to place his head against her shoulder while the pleasure washed over him, spilling his essence deep into her.

Spent for the moment, Kaze rolled them over onto the bed, placing her onto his chest as he tried to regain control over his thoughts. Senna was deathly still, like putty in his hands, really, and he looked down worriedly to her. He could see that she was still breathing, but he wondered what was affecting her like this.

Then she looked up at him again, and he could see that her eyes were once again the lavender color that he was so used to, as she smiled faintly with a light blush on her face. She didn't say anything, just leaning up to kiss his cheek, probably too embarrassed about what happened to discuss it with him, yet. But he was curious himself, and decided to speak up.

"So… umm… what was that?" he asked, and she giggled a little embarrassedly, probably having hoped that he wouldn't have brought that up. Finally, she saw that she wouldn't escape his question, so, sighing she explained to him what exactly happened.

"I'm a bijuu now, Kaze-kun, a tailed _beast_, so, naturally, I have animal instincts, now. A part of being an animal is to show dominance over other males and females. When you bit me on the neck the first time, even if it wasn't supposed to be threatening, my bijuu side translated that into the only thing it knew of… that you were trying to show your dominance over me. And, even though that we'd already had sex as we are, now, the fact that you hadn't challenged my bijuu side to a show of dominance meant that it hadn't accepted you as my alpha. Thus, for it to accept you, you therefore had to mount me and show your dominance by biting into the flesh between my neck and shoulder. Not only does it show your dominance, but since I'm a demon, by biting me like that you give me your _mark_, which is a physical manifestation of your claim to my body and soul. Any woman that has your mark on them will immediately sexually repel any other man no matter what they look like, because of the scent that is released by your mate or mates. This isn't to say that we smell bad, but, it's a marker in the scent that keeps other men from being sexually aroused by the sight of us or any other quality of ours. Not only that, but the marking also finishes the soul bonding that the gods started to keep us together for all time… in other words, it allows us to share each other not only in body, but in _soul_," she explained. Kaze blinked at this explanation.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Senna shook her head, smiling gently.

"In time the bond will grow, allowing our minds and souls to synchronize. Thus, we will be able to gain the ability to communicate to each other from _anywhere_ telepathically. Not only this, but also as long as one of us is alive we share life spans. Meaning that since we, the bijuu, and you, are container, have eternal youth, this means that any _human_ mates you may claim in the many years to come will share your life span, thus gaining eternal youth as well. Even women like Tsunade, or even women older than that, and are completely out of their youth, will return to their youth when claimed by you. However, as a precaution, you shouldn't mark just _anyone_, as not only will your mates share your life span, but if you were to die then the rest of us would die as well." She continued. Kaze paled at the image that provided him, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Got it… show some restraint," he said, and she giggled, kissing his chin happily.

"Don't worry, though, love. You won't just mark _anyone_," she told him, and he looked to her questioningly. "Because of the fact that you are their champion, the gods have tampered with your mind and soul a little bit," and at his panicked expression she shook her head humorously, "no, they haven't changed _who_ you are, but they were very upset with some of the women that you fell for before we got together. As such, they've just tampered enough with you to keep you from just falling for _anyone_. Largely, those that you can fall for will be women that show some potential in loving you. It's not really as bad as you think," then she frowned, "however, the you of this world has _also_ been changed like this, but, you will find that the girls that he will fall in love with are different then you. Just because he's the you of this world doesn't make him _you_, as such, there is a host of potential for him to fall in love with various other girls in the near future, depending on their own potential, the situations, and of course how he grows up. But, considering the fact that you will be teaching him, I think it's only a matter of time till he has his own fanclub, right?" she smirked, and Kaze blushed at this, knowing what she meant by that. In the later years of his teens before the Fourth Great Shinobi war began to _really_ pick up, and as the village began to rebuild from Pain's devastation, well, he had acquired a fanclub that out massed Uchiha Sasuke's own by a significant margarine. However, at the time he had to focus on learning from the scrolls that his father left behind in his mansion outside the village, as well as focus onto training from Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato and Gai, as the four of them took it themselves to make him a one man army. And the results showed, too, as he packed on quite a lot of muscles in those years, and grew quite a bit. Of course, that was when his friends and family started getting offed by Madara as he, the remnants of Otogakure, with Kabuto, and the remainder of the Akatsuki began to assassination everyone one by one. At that time his greatest fear was waking up one day to find all that he cared about dead. And that eventually became a reality, soon enough.

Of course, before that happened Hinata, or as she now went by, Senna, managed to get him to come out of his shell, so to speak, as they began to train together with each other on the behest of Kurenai who was busy raising her newborn son, Hirzuen, with Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji helping to the best of their abilities. Of course, Hinata had wanted to help as the red eyed jounin _was_ her sensei, after all, but Kurenai made it a point to kick Hinata out every time until she could come back not so depressed. IE: Finally getting up the gall to approach Naruto and ask him out. Of course, Naruto/Kaze was infinitely happy for Kurenai's actions, as Hinata _did_ eventually gather the courage to come see him and begin to spend time with him enough for a relationship to grow. Even though it was quite difficult at first as they didn't really have anything in common, or so they thought, they eventually managed to break past their barriers and start a healthy relationship. Of course, the biggest question on Naruto's mind that had kept him from growing feelings for her at first was the question as to why it took her so long to confront him after the battle with Pain where she confessed her love to him. However, hearing her answer, which was that she didn't think that he'd want such a plain girl as her, well, he had nearly died from a heart attack. But the very next day after he got out of the hospital, with Shizune and Tsunade warning him to take it easy, Naruto had marched on over to the Hyuuga compound, ignoring everyone trying to stop him, and even Hiashi when he _demanded_ he explain why he was intruding into their compound, to find himself lip smacking a shell shocked Hinata before she even realized what was going on. The rest, as they say, is history.

Pulling himself from his memories, Kaze chuckled and ran his hands through the Hyuuga's silky blue-black hair, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while he relaxed into her embrace. It didn't matter that she had fallen asleep again, or that he would soon be joining her as they slept the day away, as long as he had his Hyuuga-princess he couldn't give a shit about anything else. The world could burn for all that he cared. For now, though, he would sleep.

* * *

Kaze opened his eyes to find himself standing in a warm, comforting hot spring, with a rock wall facing him. He also could feel that he was unmistakably naked, something that no one could confuse. Also, he could tell that he was surprisingly not alone within the hot springs, as he crouched into the water to hide himself from the woman's eyes, as she looked at him interestedly from her place on her side of the hot spring. Blushing in embarrassment, both for himself and her, he turned away from her to keep the both of them from getting an eyeful.

"Sorry, Temari-chan," he told her, blushing further at hearing her soft laugh as she obviously was surprised and maybe even _pleased_ with her words.

"Senna sure has one hell of a sense of humor," she remarked, with humor in her voice, then continued, "and didn't she tell you already? I don't go by Temari anymore, instead I go by Jen-Sei, a ninja far from the east, in a country that hasn't been heard of by the Elemental Nations, separated by dangerous mountains so they couldn't travel there… at least by no means that _they_ know of." He nodded, thoughtfully at her words. However, before he could react he felt her press up to him in the hot spring, her breasts squishing pleasantly against the tight muscles of his back. he blushed, while wondering how she could move through the water to get to him without him noticing.

"C'mon, Foxy-kun, Senna obviously wants us to get the soul bonding done quickly. All you have to do is turn around and give me my own mark," she told him, before adding off handily, "and of course fuck my brains out so that you'll be able to summon me to the real world. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"But why are you so agreeable to all this? I thought you loved Shikamaru? Why do you actually seem to _want_ this?" he asked. She suddenly grabbed him around the shoulders, before turning him around so that his bare chest was pressed to her own full bosom, as her fingers absently traced through his thick beard and his scar like whisker marks, feeling his flesh ripple in pleasure at the feelings that this caused.

"I _did_ love Shikamaru, truthfully, but what no one knew but Shikamaru and my brother Gaara, I also had a small crush on you because of how you helped my little brother gain his sanity again. However, I never acted on it because you were so hyperactive at that age, and at that time your attitude was a big turn off for me. However, as you got older my crush grew stronger, until it was love, but by then it was already too late as I was in a relationship with Shikamaru. However, the day before we were both killed on _that_ mission," she said, speaking of the mission that had taken her, Shikamaru, and Kankuro from the world, which at first had seemed like a regular scouting mission, until they were ambushed by a large force of Oto-nin. This wouldn't have been such a problem, but the force of Oto-nin had several viciously strong cursed seal users in the group, and one of them was a master tactician that rivaled Shikamaru. It hadn't taken them long before Temari and Kankuro were killed, Kankuro because he had underestimated them, and Temari for taking a hit for Shikamaru. In the end, Shikamaru managed to outwit them, and thus cause them to stumble upon their own traps, killing each other, before limping back to Konohagakure to give Temari and Kankuro's headbands to Naruto to take back to Gaara, before killing over from his own wounds. He remember it well, "well, I and Shikamaru had a fight over my feelings for you, and in the fight he told me that 'if you really love him than you should go to him instead of imaging I'm him every time we have sex!' and that was the end of our relationship. I guess it made it especially bitter for him when I gave my life to him," then she suddenly kissed him.

"Wha…?" he asked, surprised.

"Naruto, I've always regretted not having children… which is why I agreed to the gods' decision to have me reborn as the Shukaku. Do you think I have any love for my little brother's tormentor? No, I don't," she shook her head with a sad expression on her face, "However I came back as the Shukaku not _only_ to help my little brother shoulder his burden, but to discover where my feelings for you will go. I still love Shikamaru, yes, but I'm here for you, and in time I hope that I can forget him and enjoy my life with you, as your burden, your friend, your family, and your mate. Please, Kaze-kun, claim me," and she extended her neck out to him, baring the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder to him.

What was he to say with such an admittance staring him in the face? What was he to say to a woman that had come back to be with him, even when she wasn't sure about her own feelings? What was he to say to a woman that _begged_ him to claim her, to mark her, and to dominate her as his mate? The answer: nothing. He was to do what his instincts _commanded_ him to do in this situation.

Just as he began to lean towards her, the same thing that must have happened to Senna acted up inside her, as Jen-sei suddenly jerked away, hissing and spiting with her eyes suddenly a piercing golden color with a star pupil in the center, and her body taking on her hybrid traits. Almost without even realizing it Kaze began to give chase, following her across the hot spring to corner her at the rock's edge. She made a move to jump out of the springs, but he reacted to fast for her own reaction, and caught her in his arms, holding her smaller, thinner limbs down as he pushed her head aside, bury his nose into the flesh of her neck before biting down hard onto the flesh between her shoulder and neck, causing her to release such a pleasured scream that he was sure that she had an orgasm from the bite alone. Surprised, he pulled away in time to watch as the wound on her shoulder began to knit back together, forming an odd discoloring on her flesh that almost looked like a tattoo. It was the same silver-white swirl mark that had been on Senna, almost shining dully in the sun drifting through the island trees over the hot springs.

The pheromones released from her moment of intense pleasure nearly made Kaze lose himself into a haze of lust, watching as she sagged into the water, panting and moaning in the after effects of her orgasm. Fighting to contain his own excite, his erection straining within the hot water, he approached her, placing a hand to her cheek and left her head up to stare at her closed eyes. He was surprised; however, to find a hand grip his lower self tightly, before giving a few experimental pumps.

Jen-Sei growled hungrily, reminding him of the noises that Senna made when controlled by the instincts of the Juubi, as she opened her still golden eyes to stare with a heated, smoky gaze down at his erection. Before he knew it Kaze found himself pressed up against the rock face, as Jen-Sei kneeled in front of him, showing just how to perform aquatic oral sex. Kaze had to shut his eyes to keep the immensely erotic sight of the new Ichibi going down on him from causing him to ejaculate prematurely. Even though he'd never had a problem with that, the very fact that having gone so long with sexual contact made him feel an awfully lot like a virgin schoolboy again, something that he hadn't felt for such a long time. He knew he'd get used to it, but it'd probably be a while more before his body had adjusted to constant and regular intercourse.

Fighting to contain his sexual abandon, Kaze finally managed to pry the raccoon girl from his tool long enough to reverse their positions, to where she was faced with her back up against the cave wall. However, instead of waiting for preamble, Kaze could obviously tell the desire she was feeling from the way she was looking at him as if she was staring and he was the juiciest piece of meat in the world, he merely pulled her left leg up to lock around his back, before entering her swiftly, to the accompaniment of a rather lustful yowl that filled the whole hot springs with her erotic sounding voice.

Knowing that her bijuu animal instincts were probably bursting at the seams to get him to screw her as hard and fast as possible, Naruto quickly got into the grove of a powerful tempo, plunging into her again and again with enough force that most likely, if they had been in the real world, the rock wall surrounding the hot springs would have already cracked and gave way under the pressure of their extreme coupling. Of course, Jen-Sei merely continued to edge him on, moving against him passionately, meeting every one of his thrusts head on, while mewling pitifully back.

Jen-Sei's fluffy golden-blue streaked raccoon tail curled around his leg, egging him on. Deigning her desires, he just shifted her some more, pulling up her right leg to wrap around his waist some more as he pressed her up against the wall hard enough to keep her from slipping but gentle enough not to actually crush her. This position allowed him to touch other spots in her that had been ignored as of yet, which caused increased the volume of her yowls as they continued onward to fulfillment.

Resisting the urge to bite his own hand to contain his pleasure, Kaze merely buried his face into her long golden hair, smiling the natural scent that spilled into his nose, greater than any flower he had ever known. Jen-Sei's hands began stroking through his hair, something that pleased him immensely. Feeling a new pit of inspiration well within him, he suddenly pulled out of her, quicker than she could react, and spun her around to stand on her feet, and bent her over, quickly reentering her and continuing his frantic pace. Face planted to the rock face, the bijuu could only moan her desires and praise to the heavens as she was pounded into from behind.

It wasn't long after this that they were both overcome by the pleasure and suddenly found their selves wracked with their own personal orgasms. Shaking uncontrollably, Jen-Sei looked back at her now official mate, as he tried to control his own sanity while spilling his liquid pleasure into the raccoon girl. Opening his eyes and seeing the look she was giving him, it merely heighted the experience for him as he settled against her, the both of them lowering into the warm waters to relax.

Neither of them spoke for quite some time, as he held her to him, before she pulled away and stood up in the water, heading to the stone steps that allowed one to escape the hot springs. Frowning at her, but noticing the extra sway in her hips, he followed her out of the hot springs as she traveled some distance away to a small picnic towel that was laid out into the grasses over looking the hot springs. There he could see the same scroll that he had signed to form a summoning contract with the bijuu waiting on the towel. Jen-Sei took a seat on the towel next to the scroll, placing said scroll into her lap, before patting the spot next to her on the towel with a happy smile on her face.

"What is it?" asked Kaze, looking surprised when she handed him the scroll.

Instead of answering his unasked question, she replied, "Open it," with a happy smile on her face. Indulging her, he opened the scroll and examined the contents inside it.

Next to Hinata/Senna's's name on the scroll, which was in violet letters surrounding the circle with his name inside it, he found Temari/Jen-Sei's name imprinted onto the page in kanji, in bright golden letters, with a golden arrow pointing from her name to the circle in the center of the scroll, just like the violet arrow pointing from Senna's name to the circle in question. He looked to Jen-Sei to see her smiling happily.

"Since you've just fulfilled the contract's requirements, you can now summon me at will. However, until you initiate every one of the bijuu as your mates, you will only be able to summon us one at a time. And, because of our bond, you can exchange chakra and youki from yourself or another one of us to the one you summoned. However, if you don't do that we each have at least jounin level chakra capacity at our base level. Because of this ability, any one of us can become a Juubi, though Senna is the default Juubi. She's the regulator of our combined power, while you are the limiter. With all of us together we can have nine bijuu, one jounin level bijuu, and one SSS-class Kage level ninja for battle, or we can have one all-powerful bijuu and 9 jounin level bijuu, and of course one SSS-class Kage level ninja. And here's the best one, I think. Because of the uniqueness of our seal and our conditions, you could have _ten_ jounin level bijuu, and one all-powerful Kage/bijuu hybrid all together at once. That is the best example that I can give you about the link between our powers. As you can tell, having us sealed inside you gives you a serious advantage in battle. After all, having nearly limitless chakra would make you pretty much unbeatable. And considering the fact that Uchiha Madara can't use that damnable Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan to control a Juubi level bijuu, as their power is too much for his simple little eye, well, it means that not only will you have power far surpassing that of that damned Uchiha, but you'll be able to keep him from bending the power to your will. The only person in all of history that could probably actually even hope to be a match for you is probably the Sage of Six Paths, but since he's been long since dead, well, what do you have to worry about?" she snickered.

"Pride always comes before the fall," said a voice that Kaze would remember for all time no matter what form she took. After all, she was the one that taught him his ideas for a nindo. Looking up, he saw that sitting in the tree, calmly, still without a single stitch of clothing as he had last remembered seeing her, was Momochi Haku (Now going by the name of Momochi Ayumi), looking down at him and Jen-Sei with a somewhat humored expression on her face, though that was largely obscured by the serious, wise expression that she sported.

Jen-Sei pouted cutely, whining, "Ah, but Ayumi-chan, just how long have you been up in that tree watching us?" she asked. Ayumi just looked at her impassively, before a noticeable blush appeared on her face as she looked away.

"A-awhile," she stuttered, and Kaze sighed at this.

_Great… H-Ayumi-chan is a pervert, too… just what I need…_ he sighed, before looking back up to see that Ayumi was now looking strictly to Jen-Sei.

"It's no wise to fill our container with thoughts of invulnerability and godhood, when we both know that there are ways to kill even him if he were to use the full might of the Juubi against his enemies, and that a good enemy would be able to figure them out, if given enough time. Filling his head with ideas of being invincible will lead to arrogance, and thus will lead to his inevitable demise. And I, for one, do not wish for him to die when I just got him back after all this time," she pointed out. Kaze felt his breath still as he looked to the girl in question, wondering if what he heard was right.

"H-Ayumi-cham," he mumbled, and the gentle once a hunter nin's eyes flickered to him briefly before going back to staring the one tail down.

Seeming catching on to what had just transpired between the two old friends, Jen-Sei was suddenly all grins, her eyes narrowing with excitement as she glanced between the two. Finally, she opened her mouth, chuckling softly, before saying, "You know what… I think I hear Wenra calling me," speaking of Yugito/Wenra, the new two tailed cat bijuu. But she didn't fool them as she suddenly departed from them by disappearing into a cloud of sand and wind that suddenly blew through the area. When the winds and turbulent sands calmed, Kaze was left to shake his head out of the sands, while looking up to Ayumi who had miraculously been saved from the pelting sands. She was looking at him worriedly, her new, silver eyes flickering across all the sand on his skin and hair. Kaze blushed under her scrutiny, and wondered what would happen next. They had a lot to catch up on, after all, and no doubt Senna and the others would have discussed some of the events that took place after her death, but ultimately she would be left clueless of all that had happened, as every single one of the bijuu had already died by the time he had reached his twenty fifth birthday. So there was a thirteen year span that they had missed, and which he had changed greatly.

Resisting the urge to crawl away in fright as Ayumi jumped down from her perch to the ground next to him, obviously more then content to study the various changes that he had undergone, Kaze kept his eyes fixed onto the bluenette, trying to keep his slight anxiousness from showing as he could literally _feel_ her too bright silver eyes burrowing into his very soul. Finally, she tilted her head, and remarked, "You've changed, Kaze-kun," with the tiniest of smiles on her face. Kaze stared at her for several more moments, before nodding his own head.

"Yeah… so have you," he told her, and she frowned slightly.

"Only physically… I'm still the same girl that you helped collect herbs with, and fought with on that bridge all that time ago… and, I still care about you the same as I did then," before he even realized it she had placed her left hand onto his left cheek, leaning in to stare into his enchanting blue eyes, something that made him blush as they were nose to nose. It wouldn't take much movement to close the distance between them now.

"But I'm not the boy that you met in that clearing, either, anymore," he told her. She smiled, obviously finding his answer slightly amusing.

"No… you aren't that boy… now you are a man," and before he knew what was happening she had crushed her soft lips to his own, moving against his to try and get him to open himself to her. Eventually, he relented, and her nimble tongue dived into his own, fleeting against his own, demanding that he respond. He gave as good as he got, as he was soon rubbing up against her while delving into the secrets held within her moist cove, feeling her shudder when his renewed length brushed up against her thighs. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes, to see that they were smoky, gazed, as she panted quite heavily.

"S-spring," she stumbled, giving a glance to the dirt that covered him from Jen-Sei's departure. Kaze nodded, pushing himself to his feet, and helping Ayumi get to her own. He felt a little self conscious as the moment she was fully on her feet her eyes locked onto his erection that strained heartily against his lower stomach, standing to attention like some high strung flag pole. He resisted the shiver that threatened to ripple through his body when he saw her tongue dart out of her mouth to brush hastily across her lips. Then she took him by the hand and led him back into the waters of the hot springs.

Once in the water Ayumi began to painstakingly wash away all the sand that had accumulated onto his skin from Jen-Sei's odd exit. Her fingers slid across his skin, smoothly, splashing the hot mineral waters of the hot springs onto his body, and digging into his flesh in an erotic massage that he couldn't figure how she knew. Several times Kaze had to cling to her to get his mind back on track, before she proceeded to ignite the same fires within him. He didn't know how every one of the bijuu that he had been intimate with thus far knew exactly the right ways to please him, but he really wasn't going to complain.

Finally, as she cleaned the last of the sand off of him by dunking his head into the water, and running her hands through his spiky blond locks, she pulled him out of the waters to claim his mouth with hers in another searing kiss.

"You've definitely grown up well," she said, while her right hand's fingers ghosted over the flesh of his lower self's head. He shivered, and she smiled. "Much better then the loud mouthed shrimp you used to be."

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or complimented," Kaze said with a frown on his face. She laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"Definitely an improvement." She said, before leaning towards him and going back to their making out session, while her right hand switched to softly pumping his tender lower flesh with care and love. The hiss that her lover released let her know that he appreciated the attention, causing her to smile.

"Why does it seem like every one you guys just want to turn me into your own fuck toy," he asked, and she laughed, before running her tongue across his left cheek, through his coarse beard and over his hidden whisker marks.

"It's not as obscene as you make it seen. It's just merely that we've all had plenty of time to discuss you with our 'sisters', and we've all decided that since we've been given this second chance, we are definitely going to take full advantage of it. Even though some of us are still uncomfortable with our feelings for you, most notably being Washu, Harribel and Ponya, we all can see the great man that you are, and are at least willing to see where a relationship with you will take us," he was a little surprised to hear her mention Tayuya, Karui, and Tenten. Though he could see why Tenten would be a little hesitant to start a relationship with him. She had been in love with Neji, after all, and from what he heard they had a happy relationship. So why was she here when the gods only bound him to girls that had a potential to love him? Was there something there that he didn't know about? "As for me, I've known for a long time of my love for you. I'm more than happy to be one of your mates, even if I have to share you," she explained.

"Why?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"In the ninja world clans are power, as many countries consider it. But the ninja world is mostly a male dominated world, and as such women get the short end of the stick on everything, including marital rites. In a bloodline clan, for a woman to marry a man, either inside or outside the clan, will have to get the approval and blessings of the clan head or they will never be married. However, males of the clan can marry _anyone_ outside their clans, or inside, and as many people as they want, so long as they are women. Whereas women can marry only _one_ man, and often times have to share a man with other women," as he listened Kaze became even more and more disgusted at the workings of the world. But this brought a question as to how Hinata had been able to marry him… he hadn't thought that Hiashi had liked him enough to not only give his approval for the marriage but his _blessings_ as well. To him, Hiashi had always been a rather strict man that had always rubbed him the wrong way because of the way he had treated his daughter in her younger years. But to hear that he had basically given his daughter up to a no name, when he hadn't known that he was the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans at the time, when they had never really gotten along that well, showed a side of the stoic Hyuuga that he hadn't known of. Obviously, Hiashi cared more for his daughter than he showed the outside world.

He was deeply touched by this…

"I still don't understand. How can you actually be _happy_ about having to share me with other women… I mean, I know for certain that I'd be _pissed_ if I had to share you with another man, so I can't really see it," he sighed, "I'm sorry if that sounds really hypocritical, but… I dunno… do you get what I'm saying?" she nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Don't worry Kaze-kun," she said, rubbing his whisker marks tenderly, "I know what you mean. And to tell you the truth, when I learned of the gods' plan to bind you to several mates at once, well, I had been seething at the mouth. But… when I met my other 'sisters' to be, well, I could see the potential in them that they couldn't see their selves. In the end I was given an ultimatum by the gods… either accept the deal and share you, or to spend eternity in the afterlife without being by your side. In the end I chose to accept their deal, as despite my anger, I couldn't bare the thought of existing without your comfort, when it was so close to my grasp," she sighed, and he was a little shocked to see a single tear roll down from her left eye. He brushed it away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry… I'm probably making this really hard for you," he said, and she smiled, shaking her head, before kissing his cheek.

"No… you are just being Kaze-kun, a damn knuckleheaded ninja that gets into the worst trouble without even trying," she said. Kaze face faulted at the use of his old nickname.

"That names going to follow me for all eternity isn't it?" he questioned, and she nodded, smiling warmly.

"Yes," she laughed at his face, before placing her head onto his shoulder and sighing contentedly.

Kaze sweat dropped at the extreme mood swings the ice maiden could go through. But, sighing, he placed his hands onto her back, and held her gently.

Suddenly, there was a splash before they both turned and saw that Senna was slowly rising out of the hot springs water, soaked to the bone, and grinning furiously. Kaze felt a wave of guilt and shame wash over him, purely because of his own morals about how a relationship should be, and went to open his mouth to try and defuse whatever turbulent waters he had walked into, but she beat him to it.

"Don't worry, Kaze-kun, I was kind of hoping that this would happen," she giggled at his perplexed expression, and she whistled happily, before approaching them, "I mean… don't you remember, Kaze-kun, I'm bisexual?" and Kaze's eyes widened as he remembered exactly _what_ she meant by that.

It was a little strange and awkward as it had happened in the early years of their relationship, when they were exploring sexual intimacy quite frequently, and one day when he was coming back to the apartment that they both lived in after a rather lengthy S-Rank mission that had kept him away from his sweet Hinata-hime for a whole week, he had walked into their room to find her openly masturbating, and he had stopped and just watched for a time as he was overcome with sexual arousal. However, after hearing her not only utter _his_ name, but her _sensei's_ with obviously euphoric arousal symptoms as she was obviously close to an intense orgasm, it had caused him to trip over himself and crash to the floor. This alerted her to his arrival, and embarrassed her immensely. It took quite a while for her to explain that not only did she fancy him, but she also had fantasies of bringing her sensei, Kurenai, into the mix and having him banging the both of them with, both separately, together, and with the help of a shadow clone. This had turned him on quite a bit, and they actively had quite a bit of sex in the week that followed, as even though Senna never had the courage to ask her sensei to join them, she had Naruto create a shadow clone that used his own specialized henge that actually changed a person's physical body into becoming Kurenai's body, as they explored a little awkwardly some of the finer points of a threesome.

Striding towards them, Kaze could see that Senna's eyes were captivated by Ayumi's well formed behind, before she switched her to him. Then, Senna leaned up against Ayumi, pressing her much bigger breasts into the girl's pale skin, and dipping over the ice maiden's back to kiss Kaze on the lips.

"Well… Kaze-kun," said Senna, with a teasing smile on her face, "I say its about time that you initiated Ayumi-chan here into our 'family', right?" she asked. Kaze nodded dumbly, while trying to keep from passing out as he watched as Senna cupped one of Ayumi's much smaller breasts into her right hand, while her left hand swept across Ayumi's thighs to find that spot of her that needed the most attention, all the while the ice maiden moaning at the sensations.

It would be awhile before they made it out of the hot springs…

* * *

Today was October 10th, thus meaning that the child, Uzumaki Naruto had just turned five, though no one really paid much attention to this fact. The whole village would much rather prefer if he had just dropped dead in some ditch somewhere, and the only ones that actually cared and got him anything for this day was Sarutobi-jiji, Iruka-sensei and the Ichiraku ramen family, Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku. Sarutobi had gotten him several new jutsu scrolls as well as chakra manipulation scrolls, Iruka-sensei had gotten him some scrolls on basic training techniques as well as a ramen coupon, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku had given him a few ramen bowls for free, with Ayame adding onto the gift by kissing his cheek, and jokingly stating that he should lay off the ramen so that he wouldn't be ridiculously short when he was grown up, as she didn't want her future "husband" to be a shrimp. Naruto had sputtered and denied all accusations, but Teuchi could definitely see what had been seeded into the boy's mind from this simple joke of his daughters. Naruto had developed a crush over his daughter from that statement, and Teuchi began plotting and imaging the grandkids that the two would have in the near future. Of course, once he was a respectable ninja chef, after all.

Now Naruto was walking the streets of Konohagakure, while constantly resisting the urge to shiver as he tried to ignore the way the festival on goers would glower at him from across the streets. Things seemed to be shaping up as they always did on his birthday, even more so when a festival vendor suddenly spilled some of her supplies onto the streets, and instantly seeing him she "logically" knew that he was what caused her mistake. A quick scream from her, and he was surrounded by a group of drunken fools that were all too happy to use this as an excuse to beat the stuffing out of him.

_When will I ever get a break?_ The child thought, sadly, as he instantly began to run for his life, the drunkards so giving chase.

But he would never know that his prayers would be answered, and all too soon, as a figure appeared onto the walls surroundings Konohagakure, overlooking the village with the same striking blue eyes of the village's most hated bane.

Things were about to get nasty…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_(AN: Well, there's the second chapter. As you can see, Kaze has just entered into the walls of Konohagakure, so there's bound to be trouble not too far ahead of him.)_

_(AN: So, as always, review, pepes! My back is especially hurting today, so give me something to look forward to!)_

_Sake._


	3. No One Knows

_Disclaimer – Don't own SHIT!!_

_(AN: Well, my dear readers, I've posted up the first to uncut chapters of Kaze Noil onto my Adultfanfiction (dot) net account. If you want to read it, just go to AFF, then go to the Naruto section, and here you can either search for my author account or the actual story by going to the Het section of the Naruto category. Just for reference, my author account is "Sake4Every1" and for those of you that searched for it before, well, I'm embarrassed to say that I REALLY didn't know what I was doing, as I had posted a different name for my Penname, which is what the search is. But, I fixed it, so you should be able to find me easily enough.)_

_(AN: Fun fact: while writing my various works of fiction I tend to listen to a variety of music. Currently, I am listening to Queens of the Stone Age, my favorite being their song, "Little Sister" which, I find fitting, as it's practically about sex.)_

* * *

_Kaze Noil:_

_Wind Blade Turning_

Chapter 3:

"No One Knows"

…

* * *

"_Oh, what you do to me,_

_No one knows…"_

_Queens of the Stone Age, "No one Knows"_

* * *

Kaze tore threw the streets of Konohagakure with a purpose, ignoring the glances he was getting from the various assortments of villagers that were taking the time to look at him. He tried to ignore the praising stares that he was getting from the females of the village, as he hadn't thought to wear his overcoat, instead wearing a black muscle shirt and a dark brown leather vest over that, which allowed his obvious muscles to be displayed. As for the men, they kept muttering things about seeing the "Yondaime's" ghost, as even with his fully grown beard he was still remarkably similar to the Yondaime. And, if his younger counterpart was to make it to his nineteenth birthday, pack on about two hundred pounds of raw muscle, and grow a beard, well they would probably be identical, which is one of the reasons why he had decided to grow a beard back in his home world in the first place.

As great as he was at stealth, anyone would have known it was him from just glancing at him, as his reputation was that great. His whisker marks were too noticeable, and people of all over would recognize him. Though he could dye his hair, grow a beard, pack on a lot of muscle, he could never get rid of his whisker marks, and so he grew a beard to hide them, though they were still there. He was glad that he had decided to keep it after coming to this world, as it meant that he wouldn't draw suspicion to him when people saw him, as they would eventually connect the dots between his whisker marks and his younger counterpart's own. At least he could get away in the world if people only thought that he was related to the Yondaime through some means.

From what Senna said, he had a past here that was implanted into people's heads from the gods liberal use of their powers, but, as it was, he could see that no one recognized him, probably because the image that they probably remember was of a younger version of him that had a remarkable resemblance to the Naruto of this world. And from what Senna had said, he was thought to be KIA, and his body was never recovered. He looked different enough from the Naruto of this world to not draw any particular suspicion, but, he was still too similar to the Yondaime not to draw stares. And with the way people had seemingly forgotten his connection to the Yondaime in this world, than he was sure that no one knew exactly why he resembled their hero so much.

Blond hair was especially rare in the Elemental Nations, though he had seen plenty of it growing up, and even though his hair had darkened over the years because of constant missions held within the middle of the night, preventing the sun from naturally bleaching his hair, he was still blond enough to draw stares from various people. He was only glad that he decided not to wear his Sage overcoat, which was designed to resemble his father's own overcoat, which would have increased the glances from the people of the village even more.

Of course, Kaze shouldn't have been musing while he was walking through the streets, as his mind wandered, preventing him from seeing any obstacles in his way. As such, he had ignored the three women walking towards him, all three of them in a lengthy, full blown conversation. Predictably, as they were walking towards each other, they met in the middle of the street with two of them, Kaze and one of the women, colliding together forcefully, knocking the woman to the ground, and spilling her dango.

"All right, whoever you are," growled the woman, "you are about to pay for that dango out your ass, with interest," and then she looked up. Pausing, she stared at the man standing over her, as her friends looked in shock to the man himself. Kaze scratched his head, but paused when he heard the woman that he knocked down utter his name with a far away look in her eyes. Surprised that she would have had some history with his pseudo identity, he looked down to the woman, only to blink at the sight of just _who_ it was that he had knocked over.

Staring back at him, with a look of clear disbelief on her face, was the beautiful face of a woman that he clearly remembered had scared the crap out of him when he was younger, but became a good friend and pleasant teacher when he was older, once he had gotten over her odd mannerisms, before she died killing Kabuto with the help of Gai. He would never forget Mitarashi Anko, despite how he would have wished he would have when he first met her. Instead, he was forced to relive several flashbacks of their time together while he climbed the latter of power.

Glancing to the women that had been with her, he saw that it was, yes, it was Uzuki Yugao and Yuuhi Kurenai, both women seemingly as equally as shocked as the snake mistress herself. Sighing, Kaze helped Anko up, the woman taking a step back in obvious disbelief.

"Kaze-kun?" she spoke, obvious hope in her voice. Kaze briefly wondered what her history was with the person he had become in this world, but shook it off as he replied to her question easily enough.

"Uno… but how do you know my name?" he asked, and the three women in turn blinked, another round of shock passing through them.

Almost instantly he found Anko's hands clamped onto his shoulders, as she shook him wrong, "Quit kidding around, Kaze-kun! It's me, Anko-chan… don't… d-don't you remember me?" she asked after seeing his clearly confused stare directed at her. Kaze shook his head, not knowing what to say to the woman. Just what was his history with her in this world? What had the gods decided to create between the two of them? Her clearly shell shocked, devastated expression told him that whatever had been between them in this life hadn't been just simply friendship… he got the distinct impression that she had a tie with him that was more then he would have been comfortable with in his old lifetime.

"Anko… Kaze was KIA'd… whoever this guy is… I'm not sure that you would like the answer to your question," said Kurenai, trying to poke reason into the snake mistress's head. At her words, Anko turned around, hissing.

"No! This is Kaze-kun! I know it!" she growled, and Kurenai looked surprised to see the reaction from her fellow kunoichi, while Yugao stared at him, suspicious to see him, obviously, eyes narrowed dangerously. But before Kaze could retort they heard shouting behind the women, and looking over their shoulders Kaze could tell just what the disturbance was.

From down the street a small child rushed through the crowds, pissing off many people as they saw who it was cutting through them. The child was small, smaller than a normal child his age should be. Following him through the crowd was a group of obviously drunken men, shouting various foul things at the boy. Glancing up with wide, fearful blue eyes, his too clear eyes found the image of the three women with Kaze, before he began running towards them.

"ANKO-NEE-CHAN, HELP!" he shouted, jumping behind her to look past her legs to the group of men fearfully. The men stopped short at seeing that the boy was behind the abandoned once a student of the traitor Orochimaru. From the way that said purple haired woman took up a guarding position in front of the boy, Kaze knew that they had some prior history, something that was somewhat different than his own past in his old life.

"What the fuck do you shit heads think you are doing, attacking a defenseless child," cursed Anko, feeling as Naruto, as that was only person it could be, trembled fearfully against her leg.

"Outta of the way, 'hore," snapped one of the braver drunken men, glowering daggers at the jounin, who didn't seem intimidated in the least. "We're just settl'n what 'he 'ourth started," he continued, at this Anko just snarled dangerously, obviously looking ready to flay the stupid man alive for his comment.

Kurenai and Yugao were tensed, obviously ready to help their friend if she were to need it, the three of them momentarily forgetting about him as they were prepared to battle for the young child's safety. Kaze rolled his eyes and stepped out from behind the girls.

"So this is what the great village Konohagakure has come to," he stated, drawing attention to him as the kunoichi flicked their eyes to him, while Naruto's eyes looked to him fearfully, and the drunkard's just growled angrily. "Grown men picking on children, hiding behind the accomplishments of a _true_ hero to justify their own sins… you sicken me!" he stated. The drunkards just snorted.

"You think we give a shit? Besides… you wouldn't be saying that if you knew what that little shit is!" snapped another of the drunkards. Kaze just raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Indulge me, then," stated Kaze, making a motion with his hands for them to continue.

"THAT BOY IS A DEMON!!" shouted another of the drunks, with the majority of the people on the streets cheering in reply to this. Kaze growled, his hands tightening to fists. Naruto whimpered against Anko's leg, obviously thinking the man would join the people in hating him. But Kaze just snarled, his crystal, icy blue eyes widening with violence in them, remembering the times when the villagers in his own world would treat him the same way. He had never fought against them because he knew that it wouldn't change their views of him, and some part of him had always thought that he had somewhat deserved the treatment, as naïve as he was back then. But that was him, and though technically speaking the Naruto of this world, the one hiding behind Anko's legs were the same being, it didn't, after all, make them the same _person_. And everyone who knew Kaze knew that people who abuse children were some of his most hated things of life. One of the few, really, right up there with rapist and child molesters.

Before the dumbass who had called Naruto a "demon" could realize it, he found a fist connecting with his face, knocking several of his teeth out with a spray of blood. Continuing this onwards, Kaze twirled around and slashed outwards with one of his hands, held out in a stabbing motion, as his foot connected with one of the drunkards' skulls. The result sent the two unfortunate enough to experience this action spinning to the ground, out cold.

The others realized what was happening, as they charged at him, intent on making him pay, but he just jumped over their heads, his feet crashing into two of the drunkards' heads and knocking them to the ground to join the other unconscious ones. When he landed he summoned two shadow clones without seals or saying the jutsu, and the three of them proceeded to kick the crap out of the majority of the drunks. But, as this was happening he seemed to have drawn three ninja out of the crowd, as they charged at him, thinking that he was the one to instigate the fight. In retaliation to the ninja coming at him, Kaze had his two shadow clones slap some minor chakra restrictor seals onto their chests, keeping them from calling their chakra, wherein the clones proceeded to kick their asses, before the last ninja came at him. Blowing a strike from a kunai that would have likely rendered his arm useless, Kaze dipped into his chakra reserves and began weaving the rasengan into his other hand, severally underpowered to keep from killing the stupid ninja, before slamming it into his chest, blowing him across the street in a whirl of wind and chakra. After that, silence greeted him as the street was too stunned by his casual display of a technique that everyone knew was part of the Yondaime's arsenal.

Then a voice spoke up over the crowd, drawing everyone's attention to the owner of said voice, as she was obviously happy to state this fact.

"See? Didn't I tell you! He _is_ Kaze-kun!" she exclaimed. Only now, neither Kurenai or Yugao disputed this fact, too stunned to see someone use the technique when they had thought it lost to the ages.

Kaze sighed…

* * *

Of course, Kaze had planned to use the rasengan, as he knew it was the perfect way to draw the Sandiame's attention to him as the third would have realized the unmistakable similarities to his technique to the Yondaime's once he heard of it, and then once he saw him his vastly superior mind, a true genius at that, would have put two and two together and realized the connection between him and the Yondaime. But it was all the more easier to do with Anko preaching quite happily that he was Kaze, a ninja that the villager's knew to be the little brother of the Yondaime, and also the only one to have mastered _all_ of the Yondaime's secret techniques. So, as Kaze was being escorted to the Hokage's office to meet with the Sandaime, he began to put together a believable, if slightly farfetched story for the Sandiame to hear. Hopefully, if everything went well he would be able to take his title as a Namikaze, reveal Naruto's bloodline to the counsel, and adopt him as his own son. Of course, the irony that he would be the one to adopt his younger self as his _son_ wasn't lost on him, but Senna had made it clear on their trip to Konohagakure that she wouldn't leave him be until he adopted the boy. Of course, that would also mean revealing to the world Hyuuga Senna's existence, as she wanted them to marry and adopt little Naruto together, which undoubtedly would draw the attention of the Hyuuga clan to her, as an unknown relation to them would definitely bring their hackles to a rise. But he'd deal with that as it came.

It wasn't long before they had arrived to the Hokage tower, briefly stopping by the secretary that Kaze could remember had _always_ been kind to him, as she was a member of the Sarutobi, a distant cousin to the Sandaime that the old man had been close to for a number of years, if he remembered correctly. After they were given the okay to head in, the anbu escorted him into the Sandaime's office, the ninja disappearing as soon as he passed through the door. But Kaze could sense them hidden outside of the room, obviously there in case he did something. Kaze found Sarutobi-jiji sitting at his desk, as Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao finished telling the old Kage about the things that he had done to protect young Naruto. Of course, when Anko told the kage about her suspicions as to his identity, the Kage's face went white, as he glanced to him with suspicion. Kaze just cheerfully waved in return, and the Sandiame went back to his conversation with the three kunoichi.

In a matter of minutes the old Hokage had demised the three kunoichi, giving a pointed glance to Anko when it looked like she was going to stick around to hear everything that Kaze said. Sulking, the snake charmer left them be, though Kaze knew that if everything went well then he would soon be getting a visit by Anko sometime soon. After they were gone, the Sandaime suddenly sped through some seals that Kaze could just make out being a sound proofing jutsu, before the walls shook momentarily. Then the Sandaime turned to him, looking as if he wanted some answers.

"First of all, I would like to think you for protecting Naruto-kun. Naruto isn't that well liked in the village, as you saw, and being as old as I am I have trouble making sure that he is safe from harm. But that being said, let's move on to the _real_ reason why you are here," said the Yondaime, before motioning to a seat in front of his desk, "please, have a seat… Mr…?" he left open for Kaze to answer.

"Kaze… Kaze Noil," said Kaze, and watched as the Sandaime's eyes widened considerably before being schooled into a mask of indifference.

"That is a very presumptuous statement, Kaze-san. You see, we already had a Kaze Noil in our village, specifically, a Kaze Noil Namikaze, that was well respected. However, he was reported KIA in a mission some years ago… so, please forgive me for being somewhat dubious as to your identity," then the Hokage paused, before stating, "Do you have any proof?" he asked. Kaze nodded, before slowly, as not too make it threatening to the old man, so that he wouldn't think of it as him pulling a weapon, he reached into his vest, and pulled out a rather old and battered headband, one that was passed from generation to generation of the Namikaze family. It looked like a normal headband, except instead of wearing the symbol for their village, it had the symbol for the Namikaze clan on it, which was a single star surrounded by waving lines. He passed it to the Sandaime, who paled when seeing it.

"I see," said the old man, placing it onto the desk for further study, as he'd obviously have to check it for authenticity. But, if it was a fact it was a _really_ good one. "Anything else that may be of further use?" he asked. Kaze shook his head.

"When I woke up a year ago that was the only thing that was one me besides some destroyed clothing. And the only thing that I could remember was the name 'Kaze Noil.' The people that had taken care of me as I had healed over the years while in a coma, said that I might have had some connection to another Kaze Noil, one that was famous for being the brother of the infamous 'Yellow Flash' of Konohagakure," he said. The Sandaime raised an eyebrow at his explanation.

"A likely story," he said, looking still dubious, "but please, it's not exactly very original, don't you think?" he asked. Kaze nodded, giving him that.

"I'm sorry that it doesn't sound that believable, but that was what happened," he told him, lying through his teeth, "I have no memory of who I was before waking up, and the people that had taken care of me can't give me a reason as to why that is." He explained. The Sandaime nodded, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, we can obviously check DNA records to see if you are a match to Kaze Noil of this village, and if you are you'll obviously be entitled to rejoin the village and your clan. But, before we head to the hospital and have you tested, I would like it very much if he could tell me who exactly were these people that watched over you while you were in your 'coma'?" he asked. Kaze kept a straight face as he began to explain to the man the background and history of a family that didn't really exist that Senna had drilled into his head. From what he could tell, the gods had made it so that no matter how anyone dug into Senna's past, they would never be able to find her 'family' and so their story couldn't be contradicted.

"From what I was able to learn in the months since I woke up and began to go through therapy to re-teach my muscles how to properly work again, the family that took care of me is a branch that was cast off from a rather known clan in your village. Apparently, about sixty years ago the family had a civil war, over making something called the 'Caged Bird seal' mandatory for the whole clan. But before the elders of the clan could instant this law, several members of the clan fled the village, and the country, and thus became their own minor, refugee clan," as he continued on the Hokage began to get paler and paler with every word spoken, "this clan was hunted by the one in your village, and over the years many of them had been killed off. By the time that I had woken up, only three remained, one of which was my age, and the other two her parents. They found me while traveling through Earth country, unconscious and nearly dead, and took me in, nursing me back to health," Kaze didn't know exactly _what_ mission his pseudo self had gone on and which country he had been in when he was reported "KIA" but, considering the timeframe that he was supposed to have gone missing, then it was safe to say that it was in Earth Country, as that was where the Third Great Shinobi War had taken place.

The Sandaime nodded his mind going into overdrive at this information… so there were more Hyuuga out there then those just in the village? If the Hyuuga clan found out about this then they would through a bitch fit, either ordering the family's assassination, or to have them brought in and obtain the very seal that the family had run from the clan out of fear for in the first place. Not to mention he had already put together everything else that the man had said, as he could now plot _some_ of the authenticity of the man. Yes, in fact, Kaze Noil, the younger brother of the Yondaime, had gone missing in Earth country while trying to spy on the previous Tsuchikage's weaknesses. Kaze had gone onto the mission with Mitarashi Anko, and of course, Uzuki Yugao. From the reports, they had been caught and to make sure that his team survived that young Namikaze in question had drawn the enemies' attention to him while giving the two women time to escape. At his actions the young chuunin Anko and Yugao had been both devastated, though they eventually made it back to Konohagakure with the information the village needed to end the war, but at a high price. In the aftermath of the failed mission Anko, Yugao, an equally as young Kurenai, and the soon to be Hokage Namikaze Minato, had each needed to go into severe counseling. Though, they each handled it differently. Minato had overcome his depression caused by his brother's death by the efforts of his newly wedded wife, Uzumaki Kushina, a refugee of the destroyed Uzuagakure, and also their kage at the time. Yugao and Kurenai had pushed themselves into their own works, with Yugao going into the anbu, and Kurenai becoming a chuunin with high hopes of becoming a jounin instructor someday, though she was largely hesitant to try for the jounin exams as she was still suffering from guilt of losing a friend. And Anko had suffered the worst as Kaze and her had been dating at the time, and when she was just looking to be getting over the worst of her guilt and depression her sensei, and his student, Orochimaru, had abandoned her while branding her with the a curse seal. It seemed like the last two years since her sensei had abandoned her that he was always constantly checking on her to make sure that in a fit of depression she didn't commit suicide. And now, after seeing her reaction to meeting this mysterious new "Kaze" he severely hoped that the man was who he said he was, for Anko's sake. It seemed that, perhaps, this Kaze was the only hope that the young Mitarashi had, now.

Coming out of his thoughts, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked to the young man that seemed to be about the age that Kaze would have been now if he had survived, and he could definitely see the resemblances between them, even if the beard was somewhat different then what he was used to seeing. Though, if the man _was_ who he said he was, than he'd definitely have the same whisker marks that he had seen everyday on Naruto's face underneath that bush of hair. He nodded his head.

"Your story is very convincing, as hesitant as I am to say it. There is a definitely a possibility that you could be the Namikaze that was reported KIA, but, until we have your DNA tested, we won't know for sure. So, if you will follow me, then we can head on over to the Hospital to have you tested," and the Sandaime raised to his seat and picking up the Namikaze headband, canceling the sound proofing jutsu, before he headed out of his office with the Namikaze in tow.

Through the village they walked, with various people stopping and muttering about the "young Namikaze" having finally returned. It seemed that what Anko had said had traveled through the whole village now. He doubted that anyone would _not_ know who he was, or for what reason he was doing here.

Then the Sandaime looked to him once more.

"About the people that took care of you… where exactly are they, now?" he asked, and Kaze looked up, before shaking his head.

"About a month ago we ran into some nuke-nin, who had been hired by Kumogakure when they heard the rumors of an unsealed Hyuuga family. Naturally, they wanted their bloodline, and planned to use the mother of the family and the daughter as breeding stock while taking the father's eyes to be used by other ninja," he said. The Sandaime nodded.

"What happened then?" he asked, and Kaze sighed.

"There were a lot of them, and though I tried, they still managed to kill the mother and father, though I was able to save the daughter, and managed to make them flee," he said. Sarutobi-jiji nodded.

"And where is the girl, now?" he asked. Kaze frowned, before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you right now," and he looked to the villagers watching with a pointed look. Sarutobi got what he meant, before continuing on.

"And your headband?" he asked, motioning to the said headband in his hands purposely. Kaze shrugged.

"I don't know why it was on me, but I figured it had something to do with my past… maybe a memento from the Namikaze clan," and Sarutobi frowned.

"Possibly, I think I remember that Minato's ancestral headband went missing around the time of Kaze's disappearance. It could be possible that you took it with you when you went MIA," Kaze caught what the man said and smiled inwardly, knowing that Sarutobi was beginning to believe him, as odd and unbelieving as his story sounded. It was a small sense of comfort. Now, all he had to worry about was the damn blood test, and whether or not the gods had decided to change his DNA around so he wouldn't be an exact copy of his younger self.

Soon Kaze found himself in a little white room, rubbing his arm where the doctor had taken a draw of his blood out. It didn't matter that the tiny insignificant wound had healed already, as the action was more out of nervousness then anything else. Hospitals had become a thing for him to consider with caution, as most times he was in a hospital was either because he himself had been wounded enough that it would warrant a visit to the hospital, and in that respect Tsunade, who would proceed to chew him out for being stupid, or in the later years it was to hear information about another of his friends dying on the hospital bed from wounds too grievous for them to heal from, but easy enough for him to heal. That, he considered, was one of the curses of being a jinchuuriki.

He must have waited for an entire hour, with the Sandaime busying himself with studying the Namikaze headband with a turbulent expression on his face, as he tried to find some kind of flaw, some kind of mistake in its surface that would let him know that it was a fake, but after the first thirty minutes Kaze was pretty sure that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't find anything wrong with the headband.

The headband itself he had found in the Namikaze estate hidden in their private vault, which Kakashi helped him retrieve by telling him how to find it, and also the combination. Kakashi hadn't taken the headband himself as he couldn't enter the estate without a Namikaze being "keyed" into the seals in the mansion's structure that would also "key" his specific chakra signature into the structure itself, and also that he respected his sensei too much as it was. After Kakashi explained to him that the headband was to be passed from father to son, as their unofficial heirloom and unofficial representation of the clan head, Naruto had tried to hand give him the headband, stating that the Namikaze clan was as good as dead, since by that time Hinata had been killed, and thus he had lost all interest in the opposite sex, and he felt that since Kakashi was like a son to his father that it would have been a physical representation of the bond that the two ninja had shared. However, Kakashi stated in no small terms that he couldn't have accepted the headband no matter how much he wanted to. To Kakashi, it would have been spitting onto the Yondaime's memory to take the family heirloom from its rightful heir. And the copy-nin had cautioned him, that until the day that he died, the coin would still be in the air.

So Kaze had kept the heirloom on his person as a reminder to the family that he would never have, and the woman that he had lost that he would have shared _everything_ with… but now that he was here, with Senna, or as she had been known as in her previous life, Hinata, he could finally put the headband to use and become the clan head that would make his father and mother proud.

Soon, the doctor returned, pale white, and looking too shocked for words, as if he had just saw a ghost. The doctor asked the Hokage to follow him, obviously to discuss his blood test, and he waited for several minutes, wondering if he had passed the test or not. Several minutes passed as he grew more worried with each minute that ticked by, before the Hokage returned, a warmth in his eyes that Kaze was only used to seeing directed at him when he was younger. Instantly, the tension in Kaze's body settled, as he smiled slightly to the old man.

"Well?" asked Kaze, and the Sandiame shook his head, obviously pleased.

"Well, the test results are plain. You definitely are Kaze Noil Namikaze… welcome back, gaki," he said, and Kaze smiled brightly. Then he laughed, suddenly, a full bodied laugh of relief and utter joy. He had never been more relieved to pass a test then like now.

* * *

Minutes later the two freakishly powerful ninja were back in the Sandaime's office, with the sound proofing ninjutsu up and running again. Smiling in obviously pleasure, Sarutobi handed Kaze back his family's headband.

"It's good to have you back in the village, Kaze," said the Sandaime, with a twinkle in his eyes, "it just hasn't been the same without you." Then he sighed, "Unfortunately, I must regretfully inform you that your brother and his wife died during the Kyuubi attack, Minato to seal the Kyuubi away and Kushina giving childbirth to your nephew," Kaze nodded, knowing this information already, but keeping his mask schooled into a look of shock. "It saddens me that although you are alive you suffer from amnesia. But, I guess that with something this important and prosperous to our village that it couldn't be _all_ good news, could it…" then the Sandaime paused before asking, "tell me… I've heard you know the rasengan… but do you know the rest of your arsenal of jutsu? You must be absolutely honest with me as your level of knowledge could help prove your identity to the counsel as they've been trying for years to get the secrets of your clan, but have been unsuccessful. With your appearance they will no doubt either deny your rite to your clan's secrets and fortunes, but some of them might even try to wed you to some of their daughters…" Kaze shook his head with a sigh.

"I know it might seem strange… but even though I have no knowledge of my life before I awoke from my coma, I can still clearly remember quite a few jutsu… if I have to guess, I say I know around a few thousand or so, give or take," he said, shaking his hand in a "so-so" gesture, as the Sandaime nodded.

"I see, thank you for your honesty… however, the real thing that will decide if you should be able to regain the rites of your clan is whether or not you know a certain jutsu…" he left it open to see how Kaze would react.

"Hmm… you must mean the Harashin no jutsu," said the blond ninja, crossing his muscled arms over his chest thoughtfully, "yeah, I know it," he said, and the Sandiame's eyes lightened up considerably as he processed this. This would help them greatly in the years to come.

"Very well," said Sarutobi-jiji, looking as if Christmas had come early this year, "I say that you have a high chance of regaining your rites to your clan," and then he pressed a button on his, as he spoke into his intercom, "Erika-san, please notify the counsel that we shall have a meeting of grave importance today at eight, that will decide the fate of a clan that has been on everyone's minds for five years now," and he got an affirmative over the intercom before it went dead. Then the Sandaime folded his hands in front of his face, looking quite serious, "and now, the game is afoot."

Speaking up, Kaze decided to voice a question, "Sarutobi-jiji," he said, and the old man groaned at hearing the casual lack of respect in the seemingly young man's voice, before motioning him to continue, "since I'll be regaining the rites to my clan soon, wouldn't that mean that I can give certain people asylum through my clan, thus keeping other clans from touching them…?" he question, Hiruzen nodded, before gaining a coy look on his face.

"Thinking of extending a hand to a certain bloodline user?" he asked, and Kaze nodded, gravely.

"Yes," before he continued immediately, "Hokage-sama, she doesn't have anywhere to go, and I can't just let her continue to wander around unguarded when every village would like to get their hands on her for her clan's secrets right…? And besides," said he, gaining a decent sized blush that the old Hokage noticed, "We are… kind of engaged…"

The third raised an eyebrow at this, hearing the obvious quiet shyness in the young man's voice, knowing that the man was probably unused to admitting this type of thing. Sarutobi nodded, knowing why the boy would worry over such a fact. Knowing what he knew from his fiancé, he would obviously worry about the Hyuuga clan getting their hands on her and preventing her from marrying him. Sighing, the old man nodded.

"Yes, Kaze, as clan-head you would be able to grant this woman asylum, thus preventing the other clans from taking her. She would technically be adopted into your clan, which would place her under the laws of your clan. Which means that you would be able to marry her without the consent of the Hyuuga clan leader…" and Kaze nodded at this, pleased.

"Good…" then seemingly remembering something, the Namikaze asked, "and what of my nephew… you said that Kushina died giving childbirth, so does that mean that my nephew is still alive somewhere?" he asked, with hope in his voice. Sarutobi nodded.

"As the last leaving member of his family, you, by rites, are entitled to the knowledge of who, and _what_ he is," he said, before continuing, "you have to remember, though, Minato was a noble soul, and had too much faith in this village. We had very little time to prepare for the Kyuubi, and if he didn't make a choice soon the village would be destroyed. So, he chose to seal the Kyuubi into his own son, because, how could he ask another family to give up their child when he wasn't willing to give up his own? Naïve, yes, but, he definitely had a good heart," Sarutobi sighed tiredly, "however, despite his last wish being for the village to see him as a hero, Naruto, your nephew, has been seen as an abomination and the Kyuubi in human form, let alone the fact that if he _was_ the Kyuubi he would have already attacked anyone and everyone that wronged him. The village is full of such mindless fools," the old man shook his head.

Throughout this Kaze kept his face impassive as the history of the version of himself in this world brought about images of his old life's childhood, and the torment that he had received at the hands of the villagers. Sighing, Kaze placed his head in his hands, before pulling his head out of his hands and shaking his head.

"If… when this all goes through, and I marry my fiancé, do you think it's possible that I could adopt Naruto?" he asked, obviously meaning it. Sarutobi thought about it, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"It shouldn't be impossible… the civilian council is head over heels in love with bloodlines, and once they learn that you are the missing brother of their 'hero' they will more then be happy to do anything that you wish. They are some of the foolish people that I've ever known. And, as sad as I am to admit this, it has been the civilian council that has prevented my family, or the other clans', or any family, really, from adopting him. And believe me, many have tried. It wouldn't be so hard to overwrite their decision, but Danzou and my two old teammates and advisors, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, back them up, which prevents the shinobi council from overruling the civilian council by _one_ person, and thus Naruto has never been adopted," Sarutobi sighed.

"I see," said Kaze, narrowing his eyes as he remembered those three's names. He remembered Danzou well enough, as the old fool had tried to take over the position of Hokage after Tsunade fell into her coma from chakra exhaustion, only to be killed by Uchiha Sasuke, his old teammate, when they confronted each other in battle later. Homura and Koharu he had personally killed when they had later hired some missing-nin to assassinate Tsunade. From the fight the woman he had looked up to as a sister figure had be wounded so much that she died later in a hospital bed. It was only after an extensive investigation that they had discovered the two council member's treachery, and Kaze had personally executed all of them, painfully, with the use of the chakra scalpel technique that Tsunade had taught him personally. In the end, they died begging for mercy.

"If you would please wait here until eight o'clock, then we can prepare for the council meeting," said the Sandaime, before speaking, "if it is possible, would you be able to introduce me to your fiancé?" he asked. Kaze nodded, before speaking.

"Yeah… I had left a shadow clone with her outside the village, to wait in case I needed help, or until I could give her news as to what was to happen… I'll just send another clone out, to tell them to come into the gate, but discreetly," and the Sandaime nodded, surprised that they would be able to enter Konohagakure's gates undetected. He waited as he watched Kaze make a shadow clone, before sending out to the direction of his fiancé.

It was when the woman in question showed up into his office through his window that he nearly had a heart attack from shock, at seeing a face of a woman that he hadn't seen in a year… the face of Hyuuga Hiashi's dead wife…

* * *

The council was all humming with activity and conversation as each of its members were curious as to why they had been called into a meeting. Of course, with what they had been told that the meeting was about, most of the council was excited to know that they would finally be getting around to talking about the fate of the Namikaze clan. The council was comprised of two parts, a civilian and a shinobi part. The civilian council was made up of merchants, priests, and various wealthy individuals in the community, whereas the shinobi council was comprised of the clan heads, and three respected ninja, Danzou, Homura, and Koharu, who were as legendary as the Sandaime himself, with the Hokage being the last addition. The shinobi clans went from the Aburame all the way to the Uchiha. The only spots open were the native Namikaze clan, and the refugee Uzumaki clan that were considered deceased and without hope of being fulfilled. Even the Sarutobi clan had their position filled, as Hiruzen's son, Asuma, was in that spot. But, the civilian council made nearly half of the total council, with Danzou and the Hokage advisors being the major supports of any decision the civilian council made now a days, which overruled any decision the shinobi council would make by only _one_ vote, thus giving the civilian side the majority rule. It was especially infuriating for the shinobi as they felt that civilians should have _no_ business in saying what a _ninja_ was to do.

Finally, Sarutobi entered the room, with another person following, and all conversation stopped as their eyes widened at the sight of the unknown man trailing behind Sarutobi, looking quite out of place as he looked for the entire world like he didn't want to be here. Finally, the third stopped in front of his podium, and looked out to all those present.

"Councilmen, I have called you all here today to discuss the fate of the Namikaze clan," said the third, before a stupid civilian councilman muttered something under his breath.

"'Bout damn time, ya' old coot, I was beginning to think that you were never going to distribute their money to us more _worthy _of it," and though the councilman said this quietly, the ninja in the room were easily able to pick it up.

"As I was saying," said Sarutobi, "I wish to talk of grave importance as to what will happen in respect to that _noble_ clan," he declared, before motioning to the man standing next to him, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Kaze Noil _Namikaze_, younger brother to the Yondaime Hokage and heir to the title of clan head of the Namikaze clan," and then there started an uproar as the civilians began clamorring about their being no proof.

"SILENCE!" shouted Hiruzen, looking pissed, as he motioned for Kaze to pull something out of his vest. To the astonishment of the council they watched as the young looking man pulled out the ancestral headband that marked someone as the Namikaze clan head. Then the old man furthered this up by throwing a piece of paper over to Nara Shikaku, who looked it over before looking to the old man with a raised eyebrow.

"What is this, Hokage-sama?" questioned the dark haired shadow user, and the Sandaime smirked, looking pleased.

"That, everyone is the test results to Kaze-san's blood test. Apparently, his DNA is an _exact_ match to the DNA of Kaze Noil of the Namikaze clan that was reported KIA seven years ago," and this caused several eyes to widen as they all looked to the newly returned Namikaze, each with different reactions. The civilians were dreading the fact that they had just refuted the second Yellow Flash's right to the rites of his clan, whereas the shinobi were all suspicious as to why he had shown up now, of all times.

"Not too mean any disrespect by questioning you, Hokage-sama," said Aburame Shibi, pushing up his sunglasses with a note of disbelief in his otherwise emotionless voice, "but_ why_ would the last living Namikaze come to Konohagakure now of all times, if he had been alive all this time? Even if he _is_ who you say he is, then by the fact that he hadn't shown up for all these years, that would have meant that he abandoned his duty to his village, and thus be charged with treason, which would make him a nuke-nin… knowing that, why would he have shown up if that isn't the case?" he pointed out, logically.

Hiruzen nodded, shaking his head tiredly, "I know what you mean. But, as unbelievable as it sounds, Kaze Noil here, after his battle with the Tsuchikage and his ninja, was rendered unconscious and comatose in the wilds of Earth Country. Surprisingly enough, he was found by a wandering family, and they nursed him back to health. However, he remained comatose for six years, before waking up sometime last year," it looked like Shikaku was about to say something, before Sarutobi continued on without interruption, "being comatose for so many years caused atrophy in his muscles, and he has spent the last year regaining his strength and retraining his muscles for everyday use. Furthermore, it appears that the wounds that he received has caused him to lose his memory, and when he came to Konohagakure today, he didn't know anything about himself besides his possible connection to the Namikaze clan, and his name, Kaze Noil," he said. He could see that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio happened to look very unnerved by this.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but I find this _very_ unlikely," said Inochi, looking very disbelieving to this information, "the human mind is quite complex and has many fail safes. A simple injury wouldn't cause memory loss… if you believe his story, then I believe he is merely manipulating you to allow him into this village," he stated. Several of the shinobi council nodded their heads at this, having already come to the same conclusion. Sarutobi just chuckled.

"No, I never said that I _believed_ his story," said the Sandaime, and Kaze looked to him with narrowed eyes, "however, I was willing to hear him out. I was personally hoping that you could possibly do a mental scan to see if his story is true or not," said the Hokage to Inochi, who nodded, before glancing to the Namikaze. Kaze had kept his face blank of all emotion, so none of the shinobi could tell what he was thinking, before he nodded his head.

"I guess that's fair," said the Namikaze, without hint of emotion on his face, "I mean, it would seem idiotic if you all just believed my story right away," he said, before sighing and stepping away form the Sandaime towards the shinobi council.

"Kaze-san, do not think of me too harshly. I merely don't wish to put our village in danger, so if you'd please relax and let Inochi do his job, then we can get this over as quickly and painlessly as possible," said the Sandiame. Kaze nodded and let the mind walker approach him, not fighting as the other blond went through a series of seals, before stopping on the rat seal and placing his hands onto the blond's head. Then he closed his eyes and seemingly went into a trance, Kaze hoping for all the life of him that the gods would have done something to keep the Yamanaka from discovering the truth.

* * *

Inochi was surprised to find his self standing upon a beach, overlooking a bright blue see, with trees hanging at the age of the shore, and with the sun and clouds overhead in a light blue sky. It was strangely peaceful and comforting, but there was no sign of life at all, which was surprising as even in deserted islands there was _some_ manor of life no matter how basic it was. Approaching the edge of the sea's waters, he stepped into the surf, letting the liquid memories wash over him.

Almost instantly he was overcome with images of another time and place, watching as the person he had "become" slowly came to, looking around blearily in a rather homely looking tent, with three distinct shadows outside. Climbing to his feet, the person that he was now exited the tent, to find his self facing a family of people. Though, as hard as Inochi tried to see them, the sun streaming through the trees prevented him from seeing the family's faces. It was as the youngest in the group, a young woman, if he presumed, looked to him that attention was diverted away from what they had been talking about to him, standing there motionlessly. Then, all of a sudden the person he was felt his stomach curdle, as a loud rolling growl filled the clearing, before he felt himself scratch his head and mumble an apology.

The scene now switched to that of the youngest, the girl, trying to help him relearn some of the basic skills in life, like how to run. Inochi winced when he felt the dampened pain of the "person" crashing into the ground. Then the scene changed again.

Standing by a river with the "father" as Inochi was coming to call him, the Yamanaka watched as the "person" and the father fished, the father using just a basic fishing pole, while the person using his hands to grasp the fish out of the stream. Hearing a roar in the distance, and a female scream, the father and the person raced out to find that the daughter was cornered by a rather dangerous looking gigantic bear. Inoichi watched as the person called forth his chakra on instinct, before rushing in and slamming a rasengan into the bear's chest, blowing a hole straight through it that caused its whole back to be blasted outwards.

The next scene showed a scene where, under the moonlight, the person and the daughter had a discussion, before the person pulled out a three pronged kunai out of his bag that had a seal on the handle, before handing it to the girl, who smiled, and nodded with thanks.

Then several more scenes flashed through rapid succession as Inoichi continued to watch flickering glimpses into the person's life, as the Namikaze (for that was the only person it could be) struggled to learn who he was while developing bounds with the family. Then, the scene switched to a battle, as the Namikaze fought against a rather large group of Kumogakure nin, only to hear two screams, and, whipping around, with horror etched onto his face, he saw two Kumogakure nin with blades sticking through the father and mother, while he watched as another grabbed the daughter and threw her over his shoulders. Then Inochi responded with the Namikaze, as the Namikaze's eyes were drawn to the strange three pronged kunai on the girl's neck that had been tired there as some kind of necklace. On instinct, the Namikaze did something that eluded the mind walker as he felt his self being pulled towards something, before he was suddenly right next to the man with the girl on his back. There was a pause, before their was a whisper of "Yellow Flash" from the man carrying the girl, before a kunai found its way lodging into the Kumo-nin's brain, freeing the girl as the Namikaze pulled her away. Then, with viciousness that he didn't think possible, Inochi watched as the Namikaze decimated the group of nin, easily.

Pulling himself from these memories, Inochi blinked, before shaking his head, and glancing back to the island. A sense of being watched settled over him, but the mind walker shrugged this off. Clearly, despite his hesitation to admit it, Inochi knew with a certainty that what Kaze Noil had told them was his reasons for going MIA were true. So, shaking his head, he left the Namikaze's mind, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Several minutes after he left, several female forms journeyed out of the underbrush, looking quite pleased with their selves.

"What did I tell you," said the Kyuubi, a woman that had once gone by the name of Tayuya, but now went by the name of Washu, "easy as pie!" the others gave varying chuckles, each smirking at just how _easy_ it had been to fool the mind walker.

Konoha wouldn't know what hit 'em…

* * *

When Inochi pulled out of Kaze's mind, taking a step back from the younger man and placing his head into his hands, sighing quite heavily, the council waited for his verdict. Finally, the Yamanaka looked up and nodded to the Hokage.

"His story…" he said, as every wanted to know what was to be the Namikaze's fate, "is all true," and many of the shinobi council gave sighs of relief, while the civilians began to murmur in excitement. Sarutobi smiled, and patted Kaze on the back, who grunted something foul before rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"That being said, I think we can all agree that Kaze can return to being a ninja of the village, as well as regain his full rites as the clan head of the Namikaze clan," and to this he got several cheers of agreement from an assorted mix of civilians and shinobi, with Danzou being mysteriously quiet with his hands folded over in front of his face, obviously plotting something dastardly. "And, as the fact that his clan is dying out, it gives him the right to the clan restoration act if he so chooses," which got approval from the majority of the bloodline lovers as they saw visions of what a whole force of Harashin users could do for their village, "But, enough of that, from what I know, Kaze here has something to speak with us about," and he motioned for the Namikaze to say what he wanted to say.

Sighing at being in the spotlight, Kaze mumbled a "troublesome" that got the Ino-Shika-Cho trio to grin in good humor. Shaking his head, Kaze directed his words to the council in large.

"As clan head of the Namikaze clan, I hereby grant asylum and immunity to my fiancé," he took a breath, before saying something that no one could have suspected, "_Hyuuga_ Senna," and at this all the council felt their eyes widen, partially because they had never heard of a Hyuuga Senna, and partially because the Hyuuga clan would be in an uproar at this announcement. Glancing to Hiashi, they could see that the Hyuuga clan head was remarkably impassive about this development.

"And who is this Hyuuga Senna?" he asked, before Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk, where his intercom was, and spoke into it.

"Send her in," he said, and he got and affirmative, before the doors to the room was opened and in walked a woman with more than a striking resemblance to the late wife of the Hyuuga clan head. At the image of the woman in question Hiashi's eyes widened considerably, his mouth going dry, and his hands clenching tightly onto the table he was seated at. They all watched as she walked with impassive grace to stand next to the returned Namikaze, who smiled fondly at her, getting another fond smile back in return.

"This," said Kaze, looking to the council in large, "is my fiancé, Hyuuga Senna," and now no one disputed the fact that she was _most definitely_ a Hyuuga as she had all the characteristics of a Hyuuga. Ivory skin, beautiful features, black hair, and of course the lavender eyes that were a physical manifestation of their bloodline limit. But it was when Hiashi muttered something under his breath that everyone's attentions returned to her uncanny resemblance to the late wife of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aimi-chan," he uttered, looking like he was going to faint at any moment. Before anyone could react, they watched as Hiashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he slumped to the floor, unconscious before he even hit the ground. Everyone sweat dropped at this, and Senna just chuckled quietly at the way her father from another life time was overcome by shock at her appearance.

Of course, both Kaze and Senna knew for a fact the clear similarities in appearance between Senna (Hinata) and her mother, Aimi. Whereas Hanabi had taken her features from her father, Hinata took hers from her mother. And those similarities just increased the older she got. Perhaps the one thing that was different then her mother was the increased size in her… ahem… well, you get the idea…

As such, neither were surprised to see Hiashi act the way he did, as despite the cold way he regarded the world around him, he had loved Senna's mother more deerly then life itself, and her passing had been greatly demanding onto the clan head. So, naturally, seeing a woman that looked so remarkably like his dead wife walk in here like she did, well, it could be expected his reaction. So, as such, neither was quite that surprised by it. Still, Senna was a little saddened that he would be this affected by her appearance.

It took a little work, but the moment Inazuka Tsume kicked the Hyuuga clan head in the side, laughing hysterically as she did so, Hiashi returned to the world of the lemon, quite embarrassed for his reaction, and perhaps growing even more colder then he normally was. Then he asked them to explain why she was here when he had heard of no Hyuuga Senna being born into his clan at all.

So, after a lengthy discussion with explaining to the council their "story" the whole council sat in a mixture of amazement, depression, anger, and humor as they thought over the wrong doings of the Hyuuga clan. Even Hiashi himself was overcome with a sense of depression as he remembered his ineffectiveness to change the way the Hyuuga elders ran the clan. Because of the fact that he had to worry about protecting his young daughters, and worrying about his nephew's depression over the death of his father, he was unable to inforce his will as clan head to change the clan for the better. But that didn't mean that he severely wished it.

After a few minutes with the council waiting to see how Hiashi would react, the older Hyuuga nodded his head.

"Very well, Namikaze. The Hyuuga clan hereby recognizes your right as clan head of the Namikaze clan to grant asylum to this Senna. However, you should note that the Hyuuga clan does not recognize her as a member of our clan, and therefore is banned from ever using the Hyuuga name again. Which means that she is now _Namikaze_ Senna, and puts her under the laws of your clan," and then the clan head sat back, looking utterly exhausted. Kaze smiled gratefully to the man, knowing how much of an effort he must have put into his words to be able to disown a woman that looked like his love. Hiashi had much more courage then even he did.

"That being said, there is one more subject for us to discuss," and before anyone could say anything, Kaze raised his hand for the Sandaime to stop.

"What we want to discus is my nephew, Namikaze Uzumaki_ Naruto_," and at this the civilians began to spit their rage at the name before, like a crack of thunder, Kaze released such a blood curdling roar that it made several of the civilians wet themselves in fear.

"Silence, maggots!" he shouted, gaining a wild look in his eyes, something that piqued Tsume's interest as a wave of _scents_ washed over her, powerful, primal, _dominate_… she hadn't scented something quite like this in… well, _ever_, really! Even her old mate, the father of her daughter, Hana, and her son, Kiba, was nothing compared to the scent that she was getting from the Namikaze. It inspired emotions and physical reactions in her that made her light headed. He had to place a hand onto the table, panting quite loudly, to try and control herself from giving into her hormones and trying to show this _alpha male_ just what kind of _bitch_ she could be.

"Ever since I got to this village I've heard nothing but your bigotry about my _nephew_, all over something as stupid as a goddamn seal!" he snapped, looking ready to bite their heads off at any given grievance, "YOU FUCKING PIECES OF MONGRAL SHIT! Tell me, if you seal a kunai into a scroll, does the scroll become a kunai? Or how about if you pour some water into a glass, does the glass become the water? NO YOU FUCK TARDS!" and then a wave of killing intent washed into the room, causing most of the civilians to in vision their deaths at the hands of this… death god in front of them…

"If any of you pieces of elephant dung want to deny my nephew the rites to his clan, then c'mon, say so now? If not, THEN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS!!!" and with that the killing intent cut off, allowing everyone to breath again.

Coughing slightly, the Sandaime spoke up, "Well, if that is all then I say it's high time that I helped get Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze to their home," and getting a nod from them the three of them left the council to stew in their own thoughts, heading up the Sandaime's office, where he stopped in front of his desk, pulling out two papers from his desk and handing both of them to the couple.

"What is this?" Kaze asked. Sarutobi chuckled, before speaking.

"One is a marriage lesions, you must sign that before you two are officially married in the eyes of Konohagakure… since you both want to get married as soon as possible, I thought that it would be best that you take the direct approach rather than beating around the bush with an actual wedding. And the other paper is adoption papers for your nephew, which, by having the both of you sign, as well as Naruto's guardian, you will officially become the boys parents," Kaze glanced to his mate to see that she was positively beaming at that last one.

Sighing, Kaze spoke, "As much as I'd like to hurry up an adopt the gaki," he found it especially ironic that he was calling his alternate self a "gaki" when he had hated it so much when people called him that in his old life, "but, I don't exactly think it is particularly fair to not let him choose if he wants to be adopted by us or not… don't you think? And besides, who is his guardian, anyways?" Hiruzen sighed.

"That would be me," he said, and something twanged inside of Kaze as he heard this, but knowing that he should have known this all along. Instead, the blond just schooled his face into a mask of indifference as he nodded, before signing his name onto the marriage document, before handing it to Senna who happily signed it, humming a simple, happy tune as she did so. After they handed the document back to Sarutobi he looked it over briefly before nodding and turning back to them.

"Typically, the provided time off that I am to give newly married couples is about a week, but considering that you'll probably want to adopt Naruto as soon as you can, and knowing that you'll need time to get him comfortable, that times to be extend to two weeks. If I must say, please hurry up and adopt him as soon as you can," he pleaded with them. Kaze nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry," said Kaze, with a twinkle in his eyes, "knowing Senna-chan, she won't let me rest until we _do_ adopt him…" he said, and the Hyuuga-now-Namikaze snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"You're damn right," she replied, giving him the "evil eye". Kaze just chuckled before giving a defeated sigh.

* * *

The Namikaze estate was just like he remembered it, big, sparse, well hidden, and surrounded by a wall of iron and stone that prevented people from seeing into the compound and from getting in. After having to stop at the gate and pressing his hand to the surface, feeling as the seals on the gate's lock sucked out small proportions of his blood and chakra through his very pores, the gate swung open with a clang, before Kaze helped his wife into the gates, reminding himself that he was to get his newly wedded wife keyed into the gate's sensory functions as soon as possible. Then the two of them tredged up the long steps to the front door of the mansion, before pushing into the door as it was unlocked because only a Namikaze could get through the gates.

Kaze barely got the front door closed before his wife crashed into him, pressing his spiky blond head into her massive cleavage and giving a giggle.

"Oh, Kaze-kun," she gave a sing-song, "I want to _play_," Kaze resisted the urge to shiver at the obvious lust in her voice.

Sometimes, his life just _rocked_…!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_(AN: Well, that's the third chapter. And, in case you are wondering, the end of the chapters goes into a lemon in the uncut version. I'm just not including it as it has some… clone play in the lemon… too much kink for this site…)_

_(AN: Anyways, if you want to read the uncut story and this lemon, then please, head on over to Adultfanfiction (dot) net, and look for the author "Sake4Every1." And I swear, it'll be up when you look for it!)_

_(AN: Anyways, drop a review when you read this! As, not only do I have a back ache, but now I have a migraine from writing for eight and a half hours straight! Reviews are my medication, GIVE THEM TO ME!!!)_

_Sake._


	4. Never too Late

_Disclaimer – Don't own SHIT!_

_(AN: Anyways, I'm happy to see that so many of you, my readers like this story. However, for those of you keeping track of the edited and uncut versions of the story, you will undoubtedly note the clear differences between the lemons of the edited and the uncut version. For one, in the uncut version I proceed to use vulgar language, and in the edited I don't. Also, the uncut version is the only version that will feature fetishes, such as lesbianism and, of course, clone sex. Another thing to note is that the edited version will ONLY have lemons when Kaze or Naruto initiate a girl or woman into their harems, IE: having sex, that doesn't conflict with the level of kink that I want to be a standard in the edited, which is hardly any at all. That being said, the only woman that I can see that you, the readers, won't get to see the initiation of his Tsume, largely because of the bondage and lesbianism in the scene. Other than that, pretty much every girl and woman that Naruto and Kaze will marry and have a bucket load of kids with will show their first time… pretty much…)_

_(AN: Anyways, ever since I started writing this story I've been writing up a LOT of notes about the story, which has inevitably filled up my notes drawer. So, I had to make space to be able to put all my notes in one drawer, and its quite a lot. However, writer's block can hit me at any given time, so if you notice a significant lag in the update frequency, that exceeds over tow weeks or so, then please, my readers, urge me to work on my story. I'll never get back to it if people don't basically put the whip to my back.)_

_(AN: and, sorry to say, while I was posting the uncut version of Kaze Noil onto AFF, my internet was all wacky, and for some reason it didn't post. However, the problem has been fixed, and I've posted the third uncut chapter up on AFF for your enjoyment.)_

* * *

_Kaze Noil:_

_Wind Blade Turning_

Chapter 4:

"Never to Late"

…

* * *

"_This world will never be what I expected,_

_And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own,_

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late…"_

_Three Days Grace, "Never too Late"_

* * *

The rumors circled around the village, as the villagers of Konohagakure whispered about the rumor that the Yondaime's younger brother, the second Yellow Flash of their village, had returned to their village after years of being comatose and MIA. Kaze ignored most of this, as he walked through the streets of Konohagakure with his wife leaning against his shoulder, her smiling gently as she was obviously imaging the reasons for them leaving the Namikaze compound so early in the day. Of course, they had timed it to just around lunch time, as they knew where their target would be at this time.

And sure enough, when they got to Ichiraku Ramen, pushing through the blinds, they met the sight of the young Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto eating a bowl of ramen while happily rattling on about his day to his "nee-chan" Mitarashi Anko. However, everyone in the stand grew quiet when Kaze and his wife, Senna, took a seat at the bar next to Naruto, who titled his head back before grinning widely.

"Hey… aren't you that guy from yesterday?" the boy asked excitedly, eyes wide with a light shining in them. Kaze nodded, looking to Teuchi and ordering a bowl of Miso ramen, practically having to restrain himself from bouncing in his own seat in excitement as well as he imagined the food that _had_ to be a gift from the gods. It had been a lengthy amount of time since he had sampled the wonders of Teuchi and his daughter's cooking, mostly because during the Fourth Great Shinobi war Teuchi and his daughter, like the rest of the civilian population, had been forced to relocate a village that wasn't in the middle of the war front, keeping them safe. Kaze hadn't heard a single word about how the two were doing in all his days since.

"Yeah, what about it, gaki?" questioned Kaze, looking to the boy lazily, to see the other blond was frowning angrily at the older man calling him that word. Kaze inwardly smirked, and thought that if this was the way Jiraiya, and Tsunade felt when teasing him about his height and age then he could understand why they took such time out of their lives to aggravate him. Anko and Senna who were next to the two Namikaze, noticed the immediately teasing, almost brotherly/fatherly tone in the older man's voice as he spoke to the younger blond.

Quickly getting over the offense, the boy asked excitedly, "Ne, ne, can you teach me that?" asked the boy, almost drooling in excitement. Kaze chuckled, and reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, hearing the boy whine in annoyance at the gesture. Kaze couldn't really help it though, that action just came to him instinctively. He felt that it was only natural to pick on the kid, though there was obvious affection in his actions, though Naruto couldn't recognize it, as he was so unused to affection. Kaze noticed a locket around the boy's neck, something that he had only seen in the vaults of the Namikaze estate. It was another heirloom of the family, one that was prized by the Namikaze as a tool that would ward off evil. Kaze raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he responded to the boy's previous question.

"Do you know how to use chakra?" Kaze asked, knowing that the boy didn't even before his face fell. Of course, he purely based the boy's answer on his own knowledge of his previous life, knowing that he hadn't learned how to use his chakra until he was a little over eight years old. He caught Anko looking to him with a frown on her face, and he just nodded his head to her.

"Don't worry, when I was your age I didn't know how to use chakra, either," and he heard Anko's snort in humor as she obviously relived something from "their" past. Naruto looked to the woman curiously, and she just grinned.

"That's the understatement of the century," she remarked, smiling teasingly, "Kaze-kun was so bad at jutsu and ninja techniques that the instructors refused to let him have _real_ kunai and shuriken until he was eight, and _only_ after his older brother helped him learn his course work," she laughed in remembrance. Kaze couldn't help but blush as he relived some of his earlier childhood memories, which were almost mirrored word for word with what Anko said, only instead of the Yondaime helping him to learn his course work it had been Iruka. Naruto grinned brightly at this, laughing along with his nee-chan, while Senna giggled good humouredly at that, clearly remembering that part about his life, too. Kaze had never been so mortified in his whole life.

Suddenly, Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, placed the groups' bowls onto the counter in front of them, about two bowls for both Senna and Anko each, while placing the ordered four bowls of ramen that Kaze and Naruto had ordered. Instantly, the two Namikaze dug into the ramen heartily, flashing through the bowls so quickly that by the time that either Anko or Senna had finished their first bowl they had both finished their ramen, holding the bowls out with a plea of, "MORE!!" Teuchi blinked, before grinning tiredly.

"I forgot about you appetite for ramen, Kaze-san," stated the old man, and Kaze grinned sheepishly, figuring that Teuchi must have known him from his "past" in Konohagakure as Kaze Noil Namikaze. Naruto blinked at the sight of another person with his particular appetite for ramen, before grinning and scratchy the back of his head as Teuchi took their bowls from them, asking them what they wanted next.

"CHICKEN!!" both blonds ordered, and Teuchi shook his head good humorously as he left to fulfill the orders while Naruto looked to the other blond in shock that they would be matched in almost everything. Kaze just grinned, and shot the peace sign, causing his younger self to shake his head at the older blonde's goofiness. Anko and Senna just laughed quietly at this.

For the next thirty minutes the two blonds continued to stack up a pile of ramen bowls, laughing and talking happily with each other while the two women looked on fondly at the sight, before, as Naruto reached over to stack up another bowl of ramen, his locket unclipped from his neck and fell to the floor. Naruto went to pick it up, but Kaze had already reached down and picked it up, handing it back to the boy who blushed and thanked the older man in embarrassment.

"That's a nice necklace," said the older Namikaze, "where exactly would one get a locket like that?" he asked, and Naruto looked down, running his fingers over the smooth surface of the silver plated metal, before glancing to his nee-chan, Anko.

"Anko-nee-chan gave this to me as a birthday present yesterday, after the… well, you know," said the boy, referring to the mob that had chased him that Kaze had saved him from. Kaze nodded, knowing what he meant, before glancing to Anko to see that she had an obvious frown on her face.

"And just where did _you_ get a locket like that," he questioned, "I can imagine that something like that would be very rare and valuable," he said, and Naruto titled his head back in confusion…

"Why is that?" the boy asked innocently. Kaze glanced to him before shaking his head.

"Because, that locket has the symbol of the Namikaze clan on it, which would make it a heirloom of that particularly family… only a Namikaze could have taken it from their private vault… which is why I'm curious about how she could have gotten it," everyone in the bar was tense as they didn't know what would happen from his tone, but the clearly shocked and almost hurt expression on the snake mistress's face made everyone pause, and for Naruto to glance to his nee-chan worriedly.

"Kaze-kun… you… you really d-don't r-remember m-me?" she stuttered, with tears welling in her eyes. Kaze was a little surprised to see the woman that he had thought _couldn't_ cry close to having a break down right in front of him. Kaze frowned, before replying, hesitantly.

"I… have a slight recollection of a person with your face… but, other than that, no, nothing," he responded. At his words it was like the flood gates had been opened, as Anko got to her feet and rushed out of the stand, the sound of sobs following her every footstep. Naruto shot the man a glare, soon leaving to head after his "nee-chan" while Kaze stood there, stunned by the reactions of the Mitarashi. Soon, he felt Senna's hand grip his, as she sighed tiredly.

"This is… somewhat a complication, but, it is also a gift in disguise," she said, Kaze looked to her questioningly, and she looked at him plainly, before, in a low voice explaining, "Mitarashi-san has a history with you in this world, and therefore it would be beneficial for us to learn all that we can from her so that you will have some background knowledge of the man that you were in this village…" she pointed out, before, with a blush on her face, she commented, "besides, she's rather… exotic, so to speak… I wouldn't mind having her as a 'sister'," said the Hyuuga-turned-Namikaze. Kaze went blank faced, before nodding and the two lovers paid both their tab and Naruto and Anko's tabs, nodding to the old man tiredly.

After that they left the stand, intending to go find Anko and help her get over the bout of depression that she was likely suffering from.

* * *

Anko had ran all the way back to her apartment, shutting locking her door as she rested against the door frame, head bowed as she continued to pour her eyes out in her depression.

The snake charmer had, despite all odds, thought that her old boyfriend would remember her, and that they would be able to start over where they left off, despite the fact that many years had passed, and the rumors running through the village said that he had lost his memories from the wounds he had suffered from the Tsuchikage and his ninja while in the mission that had caused him to go MIA. Anko had thought that the love that the two of them had shared would have overcome any obstacle, that he would remember her and her love despite the lack of his memories, and now, everything that she had hoped for, the swelling of hope and desperation in her, was suddenly washed away, and she was left in her depression again as she now knew that there was no chance for her with the man that she loved.

Not only that, but she had immediately noticed the casual closeness between her old lover and the woman that remarkably looked like a Hyuuga, something that couldn't be faked, and couldn't be there unless they _were_ close. The Hyuuga look-alike seemed all too comfortable and intimate with the blond man, something that her experienced eyes picked up, easily. Obviously, there was a relationship going on between the two of them, and therefore, she had no chance of reclaiming the man she love's heart, which she had thought she could do if he really _didn't_ remember her.

Anko fell to the ground, curling into a tight ball as she cried and cried. Even when Naruto came to her apartment, knocking on her door urgently, she didn't answer. She was just too emotional now, and she didn't want the gaki to see her in the state that she was in. However, she stopped suddenly when she heard her window open, and someone enter through the opening that was made. She didn't look up, thinking that if someone wanted to kill her now that she wouldn't fight. However, soon she felt warm, comforting, and _familiar_ hands wrap around her, before she was pulled into an embrace.

"It's okay, Anko-chan," said the voice of Kaze Noil, quietly into her ear, "let it all out," and before she had realized any of it she felt herself pouring her heart, soul, and all of her pent up emotions that had built up over the years out into his shoulder.

* * *

Kaze and Senna appeared onto the railing overlooking the apartment complex that was Mitarashi Anko's, watching as Kaze's younger counterpart continued to bang urgently onto the woman's apartment door. Sighing, Kaze jumped from the roof of the building to Anko's apartment, landing next to the younger blond softly.

"Hmm… so she's locked you out and refuses to talk to you," stated Kaze rather than asking, watching as Naruto whipped around and growled warningly at him, thinking that he was only hear to hurt the woman more. Kaze merely raised an eyebrow, looking to the boy in silence.

"Why the hell are you here? Haven't you done enough already?" he asked, and Kaze shook his head.

"I must apologize to you," said Kaze, stopping the younger blond short as the gaki looked to him with surprise, "one simply can't control the fact that they have no memory what so ever of a person. Still, I feel rather bad that my amnesia has affected your nee-chan as much as it has, and wish to rectify the situation… if you would allow me, that is?" he asked, Naruto paused, before speaking.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, and Kaze shook his head, smiling gently.

"I merely wish to apologize to your nee-chan, and hope that she can forgive me for only being human. Then, I hope to get her to unlock her apartment door, and thereby letting you in to comfort her," he said. Naruto paused, wondering what he should do in this type of situation, before nodding, slowly, hesitantly.

"Okay… but _only_ because you two seem to have a history together," and Kaze inwardly smiled, before ruffling the younger blonde's hair, hearing the boy growl in annoyance.

"I'll be back in a few," said Kaze, before running across the walls of the apartment to the boy's astonishment. Kaze just reached Anko's window when he heard Naruto gasp in shock, and the familiar voice of Senna speak.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you while Kaze gets your nee-chan," and with that he opened the jounin's window and stepped into her humble abode.

Looking around, Kaze could see that Anko's apartment was vastly similar to his when he was a child. Being that young he hadn't take that good care of his self, and so he had let various junk stack up everywhere. Though, whereas he had ramen cups and various low ranking jutsu strewn across the floor of his apartment back then, Anko had dango sticks, sake saucers, and a various assortment of a multitude of weapons placed in random places. But he got the feeling that her reasons why she did this was because of the same depression that he had felt when he was younger that made him feel that he didn't want to clean up when no one was going to visit him anyways. But now that he was here, if he could someone get close to her, either as the friends that they were in his last life time, or as something _more_, as the obvious hints were that he was getting from various sources, which included the Sandaime and Anko herself, then he would have to make sure that she took better care of herself, and clean up her apartment. That, or move in with him, Senna, and Naruto when they adopted the gaki. Of course, in that instance she would definitely have to exercise better mannerisms, as his clan's ancestral home was sacred to him, and if she did anything that would hereby ruin the clan home, then he would be angry.

Seeing that said Mitarashi was curled up in front of her door, sobbing away, though looking much more composed then she had been in the ramen stand, he approached nearly silently, but knowing that she knew where he was despite his best attempts at hiding his presence. That had always been a secret pet peeve of his, as despite how good he was at hiding his presence and utilizing his stealth, Anko and his old academy teacher, Umino Iruka were quite adapt at finding him despite how much he tried to hide from them. It didn't even matter the fact that he could fool S-class nuke-nin and criminals abound, those two just seemed to easily be able to discover his hiding places when he was trying to be stealthy. He had never figured out how they knew how to do that, either, though he had always suspected that one of them might have told the other the secret of how to spot him, but he had never found any proof over this fact.

So he wasn't surprised to see that Anko had stopped crying as he approached, before he was standing over her, wondering what he was supposed to do. And, like on instinct he knelt down, and picked her up to place her in his arms, resting her forehead against his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles into her back, shushing her quietly as he inwardly prayed that this would work.

"It's okay, Anko-chan," Kaze told her, soothing her, as he stroked gentle pictures into her back muscles, "let it all out," and she did, crying into his shoulder with a vulnerability that he wouldn't have suspected would have been in his once a hard lined teacher and fun loving friend. She had always seemed so… strong, and steady before. Now it was like she was just a broken child that wanted to be with her friends again.

* * *

Anko must have cried for at least an hour, feeling the need to pour out everything into the man she love's arms, trying to instinctively display to him how greatly his mere presence affected her. He seemed all to happy to comply, as he just continued to stroke soothing circles into her back, whispering hushed, gentle words, seemingly knowing exactly what it was that she needed to help relieve some of the depression and stress that was in her mind and body.

After a lengthy while Anko's tears finally began to slow, as they settled into a few sniffles every now and then, before she pulled herself form the man's shoulder to look at the large wet spot in his shirt that had been created from the flow of tears that had been unleashed from her eyes. Kaze frowned, before reaching forward and pushing a stray bang out from her face that had fallen astray during her crying fit. He sighed, before stating quite plainly, "You look like shit," and Anko mildly glared at him before shaking her head with a soft, exhausted chuckle rippling from her throat.

"Why don't you clean up while I let Naruto and Senna in," he said, and though Anko would have wondered who this Senna person was if she was in a better state of mind, she was far too exhausted now to think over this, and so, nodding dumbly, she headed to her bathroom, hearing Kaze open up her front door and Naruto asking what had happened to her, only for Kaze to reply that she was cleaning up as she was feeling kind of sick and needed to freshen up and take some medicine for her nausea. Anko smiled fondly at that, grateful that her old lover had enough sense not to display her moment of weakness to her "little brother" and get the boy even more worried about her. It was best the boy thought that she had only a mild case of the flu, rather than learn of the depression that she had been suffering from ever since they had known each other.

Ever since she had met him, Anko had noticed quite a few similarities between Naruto and her old lover. Like their kindness, and their sense of self-sacrifice and perseverance, and, of course, their unwillingness to hate the people that wronged them. It was to that effect that Anko had begun watching over the boy protectively, feeling an almost motherly affection to the young jinchuuriki. In fact, since the two years since she had met him, not only had the boy been helping her to get over her depression of both the "death" of her lover, Kaze, and the treachery of her sensei, Orochimaru, but she had no less tried an almost incalculable amount of times to adopt the boy as her own. But, of course, the civilian council had stopped her in her tracks every time.

She had noticed the uncanny similarities between the two blonds as they had ate at Ichiraku Ramen, something that she had noticed on several other occasions before hand. In fact, watching Naruto eat ramen before Kaze returned had been a rather painful experience for her that she had to live with as she ended up treating the boy to the food time and time again as an act of remembrance and also because Ichiraku Ramen was one of the only places in the whole village that would gladly treat the both of them, with her favorite dango stand being an exception. In fact, she was the one to _introduce_ Naruto to ramen in the first place, as, one day when she had visited him and noticed the lack of food in his apartment as well as how obviously hungry he was, she had remembered Kaze and his brother, Minato's, favorite place to eat, and with a note of fond desire to remember the good old times as well as treat her favorite blond gaki, she had taken him to Ichiraku to fill his belly, and they were both glad for that too, as they both found some common ground for them to build up the now infamous among the villagers brother/sister bond that they shared.

Anko would freely admit that she had an unhealthy obsession with ramen, as, over the years since Kaze's "death" she had resorted to only eating that food, especially when depressed. She did this because she could clearly remember the times in their early relationship when they would both argue animatedly about which was better, ramen or dango, and the fights that would occur to figure out which was better. It was at these times that she remembered how Kaze would "let" her win, because he found it too "troublesome" to argue about it with her. She would remember how excited her younger self would get, as she would hall the blond idiot over to her favorite dango stand, before making him pay for her meal. And of course, how angry he would be when by the time she had finished his wallet would be significantly lighter. Ramen had a very special place in her life, and the taste of it was often times the only thing that had managed to keep her from committing suicide in the years that followed Kaze's "death."

She couldn't explain in words how happy she was to know that her favorite blond idiot was alive, despite the fact that he was obviously in a relationship. But, now that she had time to think, and was relatively composed, she felt stupid for forgetting the very simple fact that as a Namikaze, and a member of a dying out clan, he had, by rites of the village of Konohagakure, the ability to enable the clan restoration act, and thus take on multiple wives, so long as at least _two_ of his wives became pregnant with his child within five years time. She didn't necessarily care if she had to share him with anyone, as, given the choice between giving him up to another woman, and spending the rest of her life alone, or choosing to share him and join a harem, she knew what her choice would be, any day. She still had a chance!

Entering the bathroom far happier than she had been entering her apartment earlier that day, she stopped and winced at the reflection that greeted her when she looked into the mirror. She would definitely lose any beauty contest if she were to care enough to enter one. The haggard, worn looking face that stared back at her was completely different than the beautiful woman that she had remembered being before Kaze's "death." Of course, she hadn't looked at herself in the mirror in quite some time, as she hadn't felt the need to "doll" herself up, as no man interested her like the younger brother of the Yondaime Hokage. So, she was naturally shocked to see her reflection.

Her face was almost deathly pale, and her eyes were surrounded by and thick ring of dark flesh, obviously from the many nights without sleep. Her eyes themselves were bloodshot, and her hair was wild, and untamed, sticking up in many different, odd directions even with the loose tail that she kept it in. Her cheeks were a bit hollower, and raising her shirt enough to look at her stomach, she noticed the sight of barely visible ribs, unlike the smooth, supple and lustrous skin that she had before her life got shot down the drain. She winced at her reflection, knowing that it would be awhile before she was the same woman she had been before this mess started. She'd definitely have to start taking care of herself more. But first thing first, she was going to have to do something with her red eyes, and get some of the paleness of her skin taken care of before going back out there to see _her_ man.

* * *

Kaze, Senna, and Naruto were causally sitting on the couch and chairs in Anko's apartment, after Kaze had summoned a few clones, to the accompaniment of a few whispered, "Sugoi" from Naruto as he watched the clones begin to fix up the place, first by getting rid of the piles of garbage, and then by starting to repair some of the holes and other damages in the walls and furniture with various equipment that Kaze unsealed from the master seal in his back. Naruto of course was salivating at the causal display of superior ninjutsu, and was begging Kaze to teach him everything that he knew now that he knew for a fact that Kaze wasn't especially trying to hurt his "nee-chan." Kaze just waved his hand disinterestedly, yawning tiredly.

"Sure, I'll teach you, later, though," said he, inwardly smirking as Naruto's eyes lit up in surprise and glee at finally getting an answer to his question. Of course, that immediately turned into a blush of embarrassment when Senna wrapped her arms around his head, stuffing his face into her large bosom and exclaiming "kawaii" like an overactive school girl. Kaze smirked at the boy's embarrassed blush, and knew instantly that Senna had wormed a place into the boy's heart as being one of his "precious persons" he knew this, because if Senna had done that to him when he was Naruto's age he would do the exact same thing.

Once things calmed down, the three just sat back and watched as the Kaze clones fixed up the place, serious expressions on their faces. Smirking in his head, Kaze created another clone, before the clone went up in a poof of smoke, alerting the other clones as to his idea. The clones all grinned, before suddenly going into song, singing the dwarven song from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves" while working, eliciting a life from the unaware of his heritage Namikaze as he and Senna laughed together while watching the group of Kaze laugh, and sing heartily while working. It was to this sight that Anko walked into the room once more, pausing and staring at the multitude of clones singing an Disney song like mad. Finally, she shook her head and sighed.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, and Kaze just smirked in good humor at her, as Naruto just clapped along with the song.

Finally, the clones finished their singing, before humming slowly as they worked, while Anko took a seat onto the couch next to Naruto, the boy looking to her in surprise, before a look of worry crossed his face as he muttered, "Nee-chan?" and Anko just smiled, ruffling the boy's hair to his annoyance.

"It's okay gaki… I'm fine now… I just got a little sick because of something that I ate, but I'm fine now… I took some medicine to clear up the nausea, so you don't have to worry about me suddenly puking on you," and she suddenly made a face as if she was going to barf, causing the boy to back peddle, before she erupted into laughter as the boy pouted.

"Not funny, nee-chan!" the boy whined, and Kaze and Senna laughed quietly at this, before the boy joined in as the whole group laughed.

Naruto leaned up against Anko, placing his head against her shoulder, while yawning sleepily. Anko ran her hand through the boy's blond hair, smiling fondly. Watching the two were Senna and Kaze, both obviously pleased with the obvious affection that the snake mistress felt for the younger Namikaze. Kaze could clearly see the differences in her appearance than what she looked like before going into the bathroom.

Before she went into the bathroom she looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, her shoulders slumped in depression, and a smile never gracing her lips. In actuality, she had looked like the Anko from his world, only about twenty years older. Now, though, she still may have looked older, but a majority of that depression, stress, and apparent age had vanished, and she had reclaimed the majority of her youth again. The bags around her eyes had lightened somewhat, though merely because of the stress being relieved, and her skin was much healthier looking then it had been. She was still as thin as she had been before she entered the bathroom, but he knew that she'd be like that until she could pack on a few pounds by eating regularly. All and all, it seemed that she had returned to being the woman that he knew her to be, the confident, tough as nails, fun loving woman that had been a dear friend to him even when his world had been collapsing around his shoulders, until her very death. He was glad to see her finally returning to being the woman he knew her as.

They sat in silence, each feeling relief, and a sense of hope settle within their hearts, before they heard light snoring fill the room. Looking to the boy perched on Anko's shoulder; the three adults in the room could see that the young blond gaki had fallen asleep against the jounin's shoulder, something that increased the fond smile on the Mitarashi face. The almost motherly way that she brushed the boy's blond bangs out of his face, before leaning down to kiss his forehead, made Kaze pause as a thought occurred to him… what was the connection between his alternate self and the snake mistress? He had heard the boy call her nee-chan plenty enough times since meeting the two, but the way she acted around him, it was more like a mother would to her child then an older sister to her little brother… could she really love Naruto like that? It had never occurred to him that Anko was capable of being a responsible, loving mother, but seeing her like this, well, it made him doubt some of his earlier misconceptions of the woman.

Anko in his old world had told him plenty enough times that it was more like preaching then an admittance that she didn't want children and never would. She had explained to him quite plainly that she didn't think that she would be a good mother, and she admitted to him that she was afraid that the villagers would push their hate of her onto her child, as they still hated her for being the student of the traitor Orochimaru. Kaze had agreed with her, and he himself wouldn't have thought about having kids with Senna, or as she was known then, Hinata, if not for the fact that the villagers looked up to him as a hero by then. He was sure that if the village had continued to hate him then he would have never contemplated having a family.

Anko had had his sympathies for quite some time, but never his pity. In the snake user he had felt a sense of comradeship, and, after Hinata's death he had felt that it may have been possible for something to start between them, but they had never tried to start a relationship as she felt that she, herself, couldn't find it within her to love another person. He had respected her reasons, as he knew that with people like them who had been abused and slandered by society, that it was quite difficult for someone like them to open their hearts to just _anyone_. But it still hurt when the Mitarashi had died fighting Kabuto with Gai. Of course, both the Konohagakure jounin had managed to kill the traitorous med-nin with Orochimaru's cells implanted within his body, but it had cost them their lives. Of course, a funeral had been held for them by all of Konohagakure, and the villagers grudgingly respected the fact that she had died wiping out a threat to Konohagakure, and therefore was a hero. Kaze had felt that it was a odd twist of irony that Anko would find acceptance in the villagers' hearts upon her death, when she hadn't had it in life.

Brining himself from his thoughts just in time watch as Anko turned her head from Naruto's sleeping face to stare at him, the young Mitarashi directed a question to him.

"I've… heard that you lost your memories because of your wounds from… back then," she said, clearly not wanting to discuss the mission in which she thought him lost to the world, "but I didn't believe them… have you really forgotten who I am… about… us?" she asked, making vague gestures with her hands to the two of them. Kaze nodded, with a frown on his face as he answered her honestly, or as honestly as he could be.

"I have no memory of the life I lived before I awoke from my coma… or of the people that I shared my heart with," he said, looking to her apologetically. An expression of pain crossed Anko's face, before settling into a mask of impassiveness, and nodding her head quietly. Then she went back to running her hands through Naruto's spiky blond hair, obviously pained by their discussion.

"And her?" she asked, flicking her eyes over to Senna, who smiled sadly at her, knowing somewhat how hard it was for the snake mistress to see the man she love with another woman. Senna herself had experienced it in the earlier years of her genin career as she watched the man that she loved pane for a girl that held no interest in him, and Hinata had pretty much accepted that she wouldn't have him. However, she was proven wrong when Naruto and she had finally started a relationship, and happiness, too, for the short time that they were together. She could see the obvious signs of love that Anko held for her hubby. Senna herself was already thinking of extending an offer for the young Mitarashi to join her as her "sister" and another of her love's lovers. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad for Senna, as Anko was very beautiful, even with what the stresses of her life had done to her body, so, while Kaze was busy with his other lovers, Senna and Anko would be able to have some "fun," or so she hoped.

Kaze felt something pass through the air, coming from Senna. It settled into the back of his mind, and studying upon the feeling he was surprised to see that it resembled a sense of arousal and excitement. He glanced to Senna worriedly, to see that she was looking to Anko almost _hungrily_, and he sighed, almost instantly knowing what was going through the Hyuuga-turned-Namikaze's mind. He knew what his next actions were going to be, and when Senna flicked her eyes over to her lover, he caught the look on her face, letting him know that she had already decided their next course of action whether he liked it or not.

"How about I take this little fellow home?" she said, smiling gently. Anko looked to him questioningly, and he nodded, urging her to let Senna take the child, as, technically speaking, he was probably as safe as he could possibly be with his wife watching over him. Of course, anyone would be with the Juubi standing guard over them. He smiled comfortingly to Anko, letting her know that she could trust his newly wedded wife, and the snake mistress hesitated for only a few moments before nodding and passing the child over to Senna, who took the boy from Anko's embrace, letting him place his head against her shoulder as she cradled him fondly, a motherly smile of her own on her face.

Anko gave Senna directions to the boy's apartment, though Senna already knew this, before growling dangerously and saying, "If anything happens to him," and leaving the end part off as she let the once a Hyuuga ponder over what she would do to her if something were to happen to the young Namikaze. Senna nodded, knowing that nothing was more dangerous then a mother protecting their child, and knew that if something were to happen to Naruto while on her watch then she'd have the full force of a raging Mitarashi on her tail, and come hell or high water Anko would have her revenge, one way or the other.

Senna left the two of them there, in Anko's apartment, as the clones finished up the last of the repairs, before sealing away the last of the supplies into the original's master seal once more, causing the man to grunt in annoyance. With the way the master seal worked, it turned his whole body into a seal that could place an infinite amount of things into the seal with an infinite amount of weight. And with the way it worked, the thing that needed to be sealed only had to be pressed into any part of his skin, before he pushed chakra into that spot, while "willing" the item in question to be sealed. It was actually far more complicated then he made it seem, but that was how it worked, basically.

Anko stared at him in the quiet of the apartment, her eyebrow raised, before she asked, "Well?" and he paused, before replying.

"What?" she shook her head, sighing.

"Who is she?" she asked, and Kaze's mouth opened into an "O" as he mumbled his surprise. Then he frowned, and shook his head.

"She… she's my wife," he said, not knowing how she would take this information. But he was surprised when she barely reacted, the only thing displaying her surprise being the slight fractional increase in the width of her eyes.

"I… see…" she said, after a moment's pause. Then she shook her head, smiling gently, "I'm happy for you two," she said, with barely repressed sorrow in her voice. Kaze frowned, before getting up from the chair he was on and taking a seat on the couch next to her, noticing how she shifted uncomfortably, as she was obviously restraining herself jumping him.

"Is something wrong, Anko-chan?" he asked, noticing as a shiver went down her spine from the sound of his voice, causing him to frown worriedly. She looked away, biting her lip, before beginning to explain what was bothering her.

"Well… I had already figured out that you two were obviously close, but, I didn't actually think that she would be your wife… I guess I'm just a little shock," she said, with her eyes held into a nearly tearful stare at her coffee table. She nearly jumped when she felt Kaze's hand tenderly touch her shoulder, his fingers beginning to smoothly work their way into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened, you obviously were hoping that we could go back to the way we were, but we can't," he told her, she nodded, sadly, before smiling softly.

"I know, but there still is always a chance that there _could_ be something between us," she told him, and Kaze blinked, wondering what she meant, and she just shook her head at this naiveté, "didn't the Sandaime mention this while you were talking to him? As the last of your clan you have the right to enact the clan restoration act, which basically gives you the right to practice polygamy," she explained. Kaze frowned, and nodded.

"He mentioned something about a CRA, but I didn't really think much of it," then his eyes widened as he processed what she said, "WHAT!" he exclaimed, and she laughed at his shocked tone.

"That's right… you can take on multiple wives," then she sighed in remembrance, shaking her head, "You and your brother had the same reaction when the Sandaime explained this fact to you two when you turned thirteen. But Minato refused to take on more than one wife, and you were slightly hesitant to do so, either…" she sighed sadly, "I… don't really mind if I have to share you… given the choice between spending the rest of my days without you by my side, or having to share your love with another woman or even women, I think it's a small price to pay for the love and happiness that we can achieve," at her words something panged inside him, a sense of some deep emotion that existed outside of the physical and entered the spiritual. He was overcome with the desire to hold her and sing song to her, and worship her as the woman and goddess that she was. In the end he settled for wrapping her in his arms, feeling her stiffen for a moment before slowly melting into his embrace as she got comfortable wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his shoulder.

"You really mean that?" questioned Kaze softly, and Anko nodded into his shoulder, sniffling slightly, before looking up at him with a watery smile on her face.

"Yes," she said, before placing a hand onto his cheek and running her fingers through the curls of his dark beard and feeling the familiar whisker marks on his cheeks. She smiled when she saw him close his eyes and lean his cheek into her hand, pleased with the sensations, "Kaze-kun, we grew up together. You supported me through my whole apprenticeship with Orochimaru, and we even went into the chuunin exams together. You've said my life more times then I can account, and you've shown me love that no other man can hope to show me… even if you don't remember the happiness we shared together I remember it as if it happened yesterday. No matter if you have forgotten everything about me, and no longer share your love for me, I'll continue to love you to the end of time," she confessed. Kaze opened his eyes to stare at her in shock.

"Anko-chan," he began to say only to find her lips placed gently against his own, as she gave into her desire to show him her affections. Kaze paused for a few moments, before closing his eyes and giving into the sensations as he leaned into her lips, pushing the depths of his own emotions into her flesh as he tried to confess through action all that had been plaguing him since meeting her.

Anko moaned when he pushed her back against the couch, his larger frame nearly overshadowing her completely, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him deeper into their kiss, nipping at his bottom lip to get him to open up and accept her. He did as she wanted, and instantly she dove her tongue into his mouth, running it happily along the length of his other organ, feeling him shiver when she ran her tongue across one of his elongated canines that she had wanted to run her tongue along for the last seven years since his "death." Finally being able to do so made her head feel light as she happily continued to delve into his mouth, trying to literally pour her soul into his own.

Finally, after several minutes of constant kissing, they both pulled back to breath, panting heavily as they tried to jump start their brains. It was difficult to think for the both of them, and Anko was sorely tempted to just head back into another kiss, but she didn't know how he would take her advances. Finally, she settled for kissing his shoulder, and feeling him shiver at the sensations her mouth brushed forth.

In reply to her actions Kaze began to rub his hand against her stomach that was exposed because of the fact that her shirt had hiked up during their "episode" allowing him a free view of the flesh underneath the shirt. Anko shivered when she felt one of his fingers ghost across one of her barely visible ribs, and tried to hide from his eyes as he looked to her in sympathy.

"You haven't been eating, have you?" he asked, and she buried her face into his shoulder to hide her embarrassment as she nodded her head. Kaze sighed, before kissing her forehead directly on her hair line, feeling her shiver again at the action. "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me," he told her, gently, "You are still Anko-chan to me," Anko shivered when she felt his warm breath brush against her ear. She nodded her head, feeling comforted by his admittance.

Kaze continued to absently stroke her stomach, tracing little designs into her flesh, as she tried to ignore how his touches were igniting a fire in her that she hadn't felt in seven years. When his lips brushed against her ear, hitting one of her most secretive pleasure spots, she shuddered against him, causing him to look at her in worry.

"It's okay," she told him, taking a moment to catch her breath, "I'm just having trouble controlling myself," she admitted. Kaze smirked, and shook his head.

"Then don't," he told her, and she looked at him for confirmation of what he had just said, before she had pushed him off of her, forcing him to lie back on the couch as she took up position to straddle him, kissing and sucking heartily at his shoulders. While she did this her fingers brushed vigorously against pleasure spots on his body that only Senna knew about, as she was obviously very comfortable with his body. Before he knew it he had a raging hard on that pressed pleasantly against her inner thighs, causing the light blush on her face to increase in depth and color, as she moaned passionately while grinding her clothed sex against his own. Kaze had to place his hands onto her waist to steady her when, through her vigorous rubbing, she suddenly snapped straight and released a silent scream. Then she placed her head onto his chest, breathing heavily.

"Hey," said Kaze, gently, "you okay?" he asked with worry evident in his voice. Anko just laughed, kissing his chest, before looking up at him with smoky eyes.

"Yeah…" she said, panting slightly, "it's just been a while since I've had sexual relief," she told him, and Kaze raised an eyebrow at her admittance, as she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled, shook his head, and began pushing himself up, Anko not resisting as she rose up with him.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom?" he asked, and Anko nodded eagerly, hopping to her feet before dashing off down the hallway that was past her kitchen. Kaze just shook his head, and followed the eager woman into her room, only to stop as he saw the sight that waited for him on her bed.

There, lying on her bed, with the majority of her clothing missing, was Anko, wearing only her panties, bra, and a pair of fishnet leggings. Shaking his head, Kaze glanced around her room, frowning in annoyance at the mess she lived in.

Well, it wasn't _so_ bad. Majorly, the only problem that he could really see was the assortment of clothes strewn across the floor and over chairs. Other than that the room was surprisingly clean and sparse. Moving his attention back to Anko, he could see that she was eagerly waiting for him, a large smile on her face. Kaze just shook his head, before beginning to undo his vest.

When he had undone his vest he ripped it off of his body, before beginning to pull his shirt off from over his head. As he did this Anko crawled over to him, very much like a cat about to pounce on their prey, before, when she shirt had been pulled off he found her immediately touching his revealed skin, her hands gliding smoothly over his hard muscles, smirking when he hissed when her hands worked away a knot in his shoulders. Then she pulled him into a kiss, before pulling away and going down his body, to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants, looking to him pointedly as she got him to take his pants off, while kicking his sandals across his floor. Soon they were both only within their underwear, as she pulled him down to the bed, instantly attacking his mouth with her own, kissing and nipping at his skin, enjoying his moans as she relived some of their more heated exchanges in the back of her mind, remembering all the spots on his body that sent him wild.

Soon she had found her way to his waist line, and with a glance to his face to see that he had his eyes close in anticipation, she hooked her finger's into the waist line of his pants, and with his help she slowly pulled them off of him, freeing the erection that had been straining underneath his clothes to her eyes. In appreciation of the familiar length she slowly grasped it, stroking it gently, and hearing him hiss in pleasure at her touch. She smiled, and opened her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tip, to his pleasure.

Pushing a stray hair behind her ear, Anko opened her mouth, before accepting his warm tool into her mouth, quickly re-familiarizing herself to his particular length. Truth be told she had fantasized about sucking on this particular manhood again for a long time, just from the simple fact that it was his. So she happily began to go down on him, bobbing up and down on him at a rhythm that they were both comfortable with. Anko was a little afraid that she may have been out of practice, but that seemed not to be the case as Kaze seemed all to happy to let her continue with what she was doing. She was secretly glad for this, because it meant that she could still pleasure her man to the same level of skill and ability that he had appreciated before his "death."

She closed her eyes and tried to memorize his unique taste, something that had always been a favorite of hers, while she continued to practically devour his length into her orifice. Pausing to take him out of her mouth she flicked her tongue over the tip while pumping his length with her hands, letting one travel down to grope his sack as she knew that that was one of the quickest ways to excite him. And it seemed that his lack of memories didn't change this fact, as he seemed almost too happy to let her fingers trail over his sensitive reproductive organ.

Finally she couldn't take any more. Having him like his, now, alive, willing, and most importantly ready, she need him inside her. After going seven years without his comfort and love, she needed to feel that familiar connection between them that she had shared with him and him alone for their entire lives. Yes, that was right, Anko had lost her virginity to this very man, the man that had claimed her heart long ago, and that she thought she had lost for seven years. Now that they were back together she couldn't help but give into her pent up frustrations, and look for relief.

Pushing him further across the bed, she removed the last of her clothing, crawled over him, throwing a leg over his lap to rest neck to his waist, before standing up his hard erection and cautiously sitting down on it. She was being cautious as she hadn't had sex ever since they had last been together, and as such her inner muscles were quite unused to the sensations of being intimate with someone. As such, she had to bite her lip as she sunk down onto his length, feeling his almost too big male hood push deeply into her nearly too tight sheath. It was slightly uncomfortable, but when she had settled to the base and breathed a sigh of relief, the majority of the uncomfortable feeling had nearly completely been washed away as she slowly rose only to go back down again at a slow pace, still too cautious to go any faster.

Placing his hands onto her hips and pushing his head between her heaving breasts Kaze moaned passionately while trying to contain his lusts as he didn't want to go any faster or harder than what Anko was ready for. From the sheer tightness of her sex on him he could tell that she hadn't had any sex since his "death" as she was even tighter then Senna had been when they had sex after meeting each other again. This was largely due to the fact that he and Hinata had had sex nearly constantly in their old life, and due to the fact that she had died, and was reborn the exact same way as she had been prior to her "death" well, that meant that despite the fact that they hadn't had had sex in years she was still exactly the same as she had been before her death. Whereas Anko hadn't had sex in seven years and her body hadn't been thrown into suspended animation, thus, allowing her sex to tighten up once more.

They rocked together slowly, trying to familiarize themselves with each others' bodies once again or in Kaze's case for the first time, while moaning in pleasure with each move that they made. Kaze's hands guided her down on him where he needed her, his fingers clenching and unclenching tightly on her skin as he felt her rise and fall onto him. He was nearly comatose in pleasure, but resisted the pull of his sex, and instead decided to start treating her to some of the sexual techniques that he had developed with Senna, that, though pleasurable, were nowhere near the level of ability that they would be if they were to be used by a Hyuuga.

Channeling chakra into his sexual organ, he began releasing it through his tenketsu points within the heated length directly into the tenketsu of her own sex, causing a noticeable increase in the appreciative sounds that she was making. As he did this he lightly nipped at one of the nipples by his face, channeling some chakra into his mouth and releasing it when he made contact with her flesh. She seemed all the happy to let him continue, so he worked against her, bringing her ever closer and closer to the release that she had been fighting for since they began this romp.

Suddenly, her back snapped straight as she screamed loudly her joy to the world, her sheath clenching spastically around his own sex, trying to milk his love out of him complete. Almost on instinct Kaze felt a wave of arousal and pleasure wash over him, before he suddenly jerked towards her, his teeth clamping into her shoulder tight enough to draw blood, and furthering the intensity of her orgasm through the injection of youki into her body, as well as the eruption of his lust deep inside her, the seed trying its very best to impregnate her.

They stayed like that for quite a while, with Kaze's mouth clamped around her neck, his breath washing over her tender, newly healed skin, before he pulled back to see that, yes, the same swirl like silver-white tattoo marking that had been on the shoulders of his other mates when he had marked them was there, as well. Furthermore, when he looked to Anko he could see that through her partially opened eyes that the iris of her eyes had turned a striking golden-yellow color, before her eyes returned to normal.

"What…" panted Anko, looking exhausted, "was that?" she asked. They heard a giggle at the edge of the bed, before they both turned their attention to the edge to see Senna perched their, a large wicked smile on her face.

"Welcome to the family, Anko-chan," said Kaze's other mate, winking to the other woman, before turning to Kaze, "Now… love, I think it's time you let _me_ have a turn…"

Yes, Kaze would admit freely, he was a _damn_ lucky guy…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_(AN: AND DONE!!! Well, that's the fourth chapter, and, as you can see, Anko's now in the family. Naruto should be adopted either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I don't want Kaze and Senna to immediately adopt Naruto, and I don't just want Naruto to accept them as his parents. I want it to be believable, so I'm taking it slow to let them develop the bonds needed for a functional family.)_

_(AN: Anyways, the lemon at the end of the chapter is continued in the uncensored version, but I'm not posting it as it has an exploration into lesbianism, and as I've said plenty of times in this version of the story, that's just too MUCH kink for this site. So, if you want to see Senna and Anko get it on, go to AFF (dot) net and look for the author "Sake4Every1" and I swear, swear, swear that I'll have the uncensored fourth chapter up within a few moments of posting this chapter on FF (dot) net!)_

_(AN: Anyways, drop a review, pepes, as despite the fact that I don't have a back ache today, your reviews are what inspire me to write more. I simply just don't have the same level of energy to write these lengthy chapters when I only get a few reviews. The more I get, the more encouraged I am to write more!)_

_Sake._


	5. Made of Scars

_Disclaimer – Don't own SHIT!!_

_(AN: All right, people. I've been a little… off, lately, since I've been getting a couple of flames every now and again as some people seem to think that if they bitch about what I write I'll change it… or something along those lines. Well, truth be told, I ain't doing jack for those flamers. You want me to do something then you ASK me, nice and CALM, about what you think should be changed. I don't care if you don't like the romance, or you think the story is just plain stupid because of all the lemons, or if you just want to flame. This story is MINE, and I'll do with it what I will.)_

* * *

_Kaze Noil:_

_Wind Blade Turning_

Chapter 5:

"Made of Scars"

…

* * *

"_This one came from looking,_

_This one opened twice,_

_These two seemed as smooth as silk_

_Flush against my eyes…_

_This one needed stitches,_

_And this one came from rings_

_This one isn't even there,_

_But I feel it more because you don't care!"_

_Stone Sour, "Made of Scars"._

* * *

The next morning came slow for Kaze Noil (Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto) as he slowly opened his eyes to the dim morning light, blinking back the blurriness of sleep as he tried to understand where he was. Then he felt the weight of two supple bodies pushed up against his chest, breathing steadily into the flesh of his shoulders. Looking down, he could see two heads full of equally dark hair, belonging to two of his lovers, Hyuuga Senna (Hinata) and Mitarashi Anko, both of which he knew wouldn't be asleep for long.

He had learned quickly enough that when he woke up neither Senna nor his other lovers was that far from waking either. It wouldn't have been so bad as Senna liked to catch some "private" time with him away from his other lovers, but when he had pulled that stunt with Jen-Sei after he had summoned her once, for them to have a "date" outside of Konohagakure a few days ago, well, she had nearly pummeled him to death for "waking her up" before dragging him back to bed and commanding him to go back to sleep so she could catch some z's. He didn't argue, mostly because in the time it had taken for her to wake up and realize he was gone he had taken care of the persistent problem that had woken him in the first place. He knew he shouldn't have drunk twelve sake bottles the night before. Ridiculous…

That didn't mean that he necessarily knew _why_ they woke up when he did, though he had plenty of theories, though most of them were centered around the mark now on their shoulders that marked them as his mates in both body and spirit. Both Senna and Jen-Sei often commented on the fact that the mark formed a telepathic link with his lovers that would grow stronger with time. Even though he didn't notice much change between him and his lovers, he was beginning to get flashes of emotions and sensations that weren't his at the oddest of times. It confused him greatly, but he figured that it was probably the bond growing stronger and giving him the ability to sense their emotions and thoughts on an instinctual level.

Kaze realized suddenly, while stroking his hands through both Anko and Senna's hair that he needed to tell his new lover a bit of the truth. Not all of it, mind you, since he didn't see how she would react to the fact that he was a dimensional traveler, and most likely not the same man that she knew, but he knew that he couldn't continue this relationship with her if she thought that Senna and the other girls that would show were just "normal" women. In fact, now that he thought about it, he was feeling the need to bash his head into the head board of Anko's bed in frustration for not thinking about this particular fact the night before. Stupid, stupid, stupid… why did he never take time to think things through?

Almost as if she could sense his inner turmoil (which she probably could, mind you) Senna leaned up and kissed him, sighing in content.

"You really need to quit worry about things," she told him, and he took his eyes away from her before frowning in the direction of Anko, and she caught his gaze, smiling softly, "don't worry, I'm forcing her to sleep for now. She won't wake until I'm ready for her to," she explained. He nodded with a frown on his face.

"What am I going to tell her?" he asked, surprising Senna. But the once a Hyuuga stared into his eyes, before nodding her head. "I mean, I'm not the Kaze that she _knew_, what am I to tell her, that the man that she loved and me are not the same," he asked but frowned when she just giggled at his depressed tone.

"Naru-koi, you are such an idiot sometimes," she stated, and he meant to reply to that, but she just placed a finger onto his lips.

"No – you need to understand that not everyone is going to hate you for something stupid like this… and besides," said the lavender eyed bijuu, smirking towards the end as she continued with what she was going to say, "You _are_ the man in her memories," Kaze opened his mouth, but she kissed him, silencing him.

"Kaze, do you really think the gods would be so cruel as to give her memories of a man that she had _never _been with?" she asked, shaking her head at his idiocy, "Kaze-koi, you are the man in her memories. The gods made sure of it. And before you ask how, think of it like this… it would be _much_ easer if the gods made an _actual_ person to create the memories that the people in this world remember, then, say, just implanting them, right? Well, that's what the gods did. They had created your body for you before you entered this world, only it didn't have your soul implanted into it. _However_, because it was _your_ body, it therefore had your personality, so in a sense it was _you_ that Anko-chan and everyone remembers, and yet not…" she explained. Kaze frowned, wondering what he was to say to that.

"So I just tell Anko this? That the man she loved didn't have a soul?" he questioned, and she shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Yes and no…" she said, and he shook his head, "she definitely needs to know the truth, but you should use a half-truth for now, until she's ready for the whole truth…" she sighed, "I should also tell you that given time you'll start remembering your memories from this life. Right now your body and soul are binding together, which is why you don't remember anything of this life. However, given time you'll start remembering who you _are_ in this life, which will mean that you would become the man Anko-chan remembers…" she elaborated. "I think it's best that she doesn't know that you are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto for now, as that could cause some complications. Just let her think that you _are_ Kaze, even if you are from another world, until we feel that she is ready to learn the truth…"

Kaze frowned to his first mate, and she just smiled, before kissing his cheek, and lying her head back onto his chest, "In a few minutes she'll wake up, and we'll have to explain some things to her… I'll help with what I can, but try not to reveal anything that could jeopardize our mission in this world… as nice as Anko-chan is, I don't think she'll take too well to _all_ the information about who we are just yet…" she said, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder. Moments later the blond felt the snake mistress start to wiggle in her sleep, and he momentarily gulped as a sense of dread swelled inside his chest.

Finally, Anko sat up on the bed, stretching and yawning as she scratched her cheek sleepily. Then she glanced around the room, before her eyes landed onto Kaze, and a mega-watt smile lit her face. However, it fell slightly at the deeply serious expression on Kaze's face. She tilted her head, wondering what was on his mind, before he spoke.

"Anko, we have to talk…" and a sense of something majorly important crossed between all awaken individuals in the room. Anko glanced to the other woman in the blonde's arms and saw that she had the same serious expression on her face. Then, before Anko could say anything the woman disappeared in a small puff of smoke. A deeply serious expression crossed her own face before she spoke.

"Let's take this to the kitchen…"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was enjoying a simple breakfast of a few instant ramen cups at his "apartment" while wondering what he was going to do for the day. The academy was currently undergoing repairs for his latest prank, so classes were an out for the day, and Saru-jiji had said that he had something deeply important to talk to him about in the first place, so chibi-Naru knew that something important was going to happen. Still, as a child, he wanted to do something fun before all the serious talk happened, as he knew almost instantly that whatever was to be said was going to be something drastic that would change his life.

While pondering these things, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Anko-nee-chan was doing today, and whatever happened at her apartment after he fell asleep. Of course, the young child was a bit worried, but thought that since he had woken up in his bed this morning that she might have taken him back home after he fell asleep, though, from his jumbled memories of the night before he could remember waking up and glancing into warm, motherly lavender eyes before the darkness claimed him again. He didn't really know what to make of this memory, as he knew that the woman that had been with that "funny guy" while he and the man had been talking to his nee-chan, and knew that she had those strange lavender eyes, so he didn't know if she was the one to bring him home. The thought of any other "girl" in his apartment besides his nee-chan made him blush in embarrassment. It wasn't a hidden fact by Saru-jiji and Iruka-sensei that his apartment was "messy" but he had always found it homely. He didn't want to think of what a girl would think about it, even if Anko-nee-chan had an apartment as messy as his.

Thinking about the strange couple brought about many different conflicting emotions in the young blond. While on one hand he was angry at the blond man for upsetting his nee-chan, he was always quite happy that not only did he help his nee-chan get better, but also managed to save him from some of the more eccentric villagers. Despite how young he was, Naruto knew that everybody made mistakes now and again, and so he knew that it was quite possible that Anko-nee-chan's crying fit might have been just a mistake of the mans'. Besides, Anko seemed more than happy enough after they had cleared up whatever it was that was bothering them, and though he was annoyed that they tried to hide her emotional fit, he knew why, too. Anko had always been a strong sister-like figure ever since he had known her, and it upset him more than anything to see her brought to tears. Besides, Anko was no doubt embarrassed about her own moment of weakness, so Naruto knew that she probably wanted him to think it was something minor like stomach flu, as that would ease his worry and keep her from embarrassing herself further. Despite his age, Naruto was quite bright.

Not only that, but there was the sense that there was something important about the other blond that he couldn't quite place, as if he was both familiar and not, like he should know who the man was even before he showed, but had been unable to recognize him. It actually frustrated the little chibi, and as he ate his ramen he constantly rubbed his forehead as thinking too much always hurt his head, especially when it was about a subject that he had little grasp on. As bright as he may have been, he was still an fighter, and not a thinker, therefore, the fact that he was trying to solve a puzzle when he would have preferred to beat the information out of the subject in question, well, it left him with a minor headache at least.

Shaking his head and telling himself that it probably mattered little, Naruto threw his empty cup of ramen into the trash, before picking up his orange jacket top off of his chair and putting it on. He brushed his fingers threw his blond bangs, and went to his door, opening it with a happy grin on his face. However, he stopped with a raised eyebrow as he saw a small wrapped package on his doorstep, sitting almost innocently. Raising an eyebrow and looking around suspiciously, as this wasn't the first time that strange packages were left on his door for ill intent, the boy picked up a stick from behind his door and absently poked the package. When nothing happened he slowly, cautiously approached it, and tapped it with his fingertips. After a few more moments of doing some minor investigating of the package, he picked it up and brought it inside…

…never noticing the small form hidden behind a flagpole on the streets below his apartment, looking up at his closing apartment door with wide lavender eyes, and a blush covered face…

* * *

Anko tried keeping a straight face as Kaze wrapped up the basics of his situation, feeling a sense of depression and anxiety well within her. She momentarily glanced to the dark haired woman that he had summoned into the small kitchen with them, a woman that he referred to as Ayumi, who was a friend from his "past." The very fact that he came from another dimension, though being essentially _her _Kaze made her head hurt as she tried to process everything that she had been told. The very fact that within the span of three days she had met not one but _three_ of the legendary bijuu, one of them being from well before the ninja world's time and being _much_ more powerful then even the Kyuubi made her want to scream in frustration. But she knew from her memories of Kaze from _her_ world that this was just the type of thing that he would have gotten into. Kaze was notorious for being a sheer chaos magnet, and finding out that he had a contract with the bijuu of _his_ world that basically meant that he had to _screw_ their brains out wasn't all that surprising. But she got the feeling that he was keeping something from her, something important.

_What are you hiding… _questioned Anko inside her mind as she narrowed her eyes at Kaze as he sat across from her at the table, while Ayumi went up in a puff of some, leaving them alone once more. They both sat in silence for a few minutes more, before Anko sighed and leaned back in her chair, fixing the man with a hard stare.

"You are still Kaze, right?" she asked, and the man known as Kaze Noil nodded, pausing for a moment to judge her reaction, noticing the oddly impassive stare she was giving him. Then she sighed, and shook her head, "when will you ever stop surprising me?" and she flashed a grin, which he hesitantly returned.

Feeling that she at least deserved to know a little more, the man responded, "Probably never. But I think you should know that there is a lot that I haven't told you," he told her. And she nodded, sighing at this.

"I figured… you explanation was strangely very vague. I figured that you probably aren't the same man in your world that I remember in this one," she told him, and he paused, wondering if he should continue with what he was thinking about telling her.

"Well… Senna tells me that I _am_ the man that you remember, it's just a little… complicated," she motioned for him to go on and he sighed. "Apparently, sometime in the near future I'll be receiving the memories of my counterpart in this world, though I can't tell you exactly why yet, as I don't know how you'll react to this information," she frowned, but nodded her head, knowing that he was probably right. If whatever he was hiding was as serious as he made it seem, then she knew that she would probably have a hard time accepting him until they both held a lot more trust in each other. Already Kaze had partially damaged her trust, but she knew that it wasn't _really_ his fault. He was forced into this position by the gods, and by her own depression. If this Kaze was anything like the one in her world, then she wouldn't doubt that seeing her as an emotional wreck had probably been pure torment for him. Kaze had never been particularly good at hiding the fact that emotional women were one of the things he feared the most, really because ever time he saw such a thing happen he nearly died inside every time. In fact, it was this reaction of his that had allowed her to coerce the Kaze of her world into taking her virginity. A few faked tears about her wanting to "become a woman" and he was willing to do anything she asked to make her stop crying. Remembering the panic in his eyes that day made her smile a loving, fond smile as she reminisced about the man.

From the sight of the woman's smile Kaze knew that she was remembering the _other_ him, and while other men might have gotten jealous at the straying of her thoughts, Kaze didn't much mind. The man that she was thinking of and he were technically the same man, or they would be, given time. Once the Kaze of this world's memories merged with his, then they'd actually _be_ the same man. He wanted to tell her this, but he didn't know how she would take it. On one hand she would accept this, and grow to love the both sides of him, on the other she might only anticipate the merging, and might only love him _after_ he merged with her ex-lover. And then, finally, she might not accept him at all, most likely because she wouldn't be able to accept the man that her lover would become in only a matter of time. Though the first of the three options was the largest possibility, given what he knew of Anko-chan, he knew that with his luck _anything_ could happen, so he wanted to wait a little while before telling her. At least for her to see that both sides of him were good men, and were willing to love her through thick and thin.

As a bonus for the both of them, Anko knew that he was hiding something from her, and from what he could tell she didn't seem to mind. In the world of ninja, it was a matter of life and death to hide certain facts from even one's spouse. It was just better this way as a ninja never knew who their enemies were, and for that matter if their knowledge could put those they care about into perilous danger. So, the fact that Anko didn't mind that he was keeping secrets from her didn't really surprise him, really. It might have upset a _civilian_ girl, but ninja knew that sometimes the best things that can be done in a relationship to protect their lover are to hide anything that could be dangerous from them. At least then their enemies wouldn't come knocking on their lover's door looking for precious information.

Still, Kaze wasn't used to keeping information from those he loved, and so he wanted to be as truthful with Anko as he could be, though he knew that he'd have to keep certain _sensitive_ facts away from her until the time was right. There was no need for her to know that he was the Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of his world, and that Kaze Noil was a name that that gods had given him to fit in with this world. He would tell her eventually, as well as any other lovers he acquired in the years to come, but for now he knew that it would be best that she didn't know about who he _really_ was, until the time was right.

Coming out of his thoughts just in time to feel Anko's smaller hands wrap themselves around his folded ones, he looked up to see the small half-smile on her face, that let him know that she didn't mind that he was keeping secrets. "It's alright," she told him, chuckling at his look. "I know that you need to keep some secrets, at least for now, and I'll accept that. Whatever secrets you are keeping is probably for my benefit so I won't argue over this with you. You obviously have a lot of things stressing you, so I don't mind leaving things as they are, now… just promise me that you'll tell me _everything_ someday, okay?" she asked. After a few seconds of studying her violet eyes, he nodded, and she smiled.

"I will, someday," he told her, knowing that she knew that he would keep _every_ promise that he made. It was his nindo, after all. She smiled, and leaned across the table to plant a kiss onto his lips, both of their eyes shutting as they enjoyed the simple contact.

_In time I'll tell you everything…_ he promised inside his mind, feeling a wave of content wash over him that wasn't produced from his own heart. He thought he was finally getting used to this telepathic link between him and his mates, though he knew that there would be plenty more troubles ahead of them involving the bond.

Surprisingly, he found that he was all the more ready for them, especially if he had Anko-chan to help…

* * *

A few hours later found Uzumaki Naruto, the chibi of this world, sitting in the Sandaime's office as he watched the old man scratch away at some papers with a pen, seemingly not paying attention to him. But Naruto didn't mind this all that much, since Saru-jiji was one of the only people that actually cared about him, so his company was always welcome, even if it was just to watch him work. But he knew that old Hiruzen would get around to his reasons for calling him there in time, so he waited, albeit a little anxiously, while tugging on the strap to his new goggles that had come from the package that he had found on his doorstep.

Of course, Sarutobi had been surprised to see the goggles, and when Naruto had explained where he got them the old man had admonished the boy about taking the gift into his home without first consulting the old man, with the boy grinning sheepishly at him. But Sarutobi just sighed, thankful that whoever had left the boy the gift had genuinely wanted to give a _gift_ rather than the bombs that the boy had been getting lately.

Finishing up with the last of the paperwork, Sarutobi stacked all the papers onto his desk, before glancing to the boy to see him fidgeting in his seat just like any other child his age would. Smiling at the sight, the old man glanced over to a corner of the room, before saying, "You can come out, now," and Naruto turned to the corner that the old man was looking to only to watch as the air shimmered for a moment and the man from the other day appeared, scratching his head with a sheepish smile that was very familiar.

"So… is everything in order?" asked the older blond, and Saru-jiji nodded, smiling, before motioning to a rather big stack of papers on his desk that were stapled together. Naruto leaned towards the stack, wondering what they were, but before he could get a glimpse at whatever it was the man wanted the man in question snatched the papers from the desk swiftly, keeping the child from seeing, before pocketing the papers with another grin on his face.

"Excellent… we'll see if we can get them signed soon," and then man known as Kaze's blue eyes flickered over Naruto, before returning to the old Monkey sage, leaving Naruto feel as if he was out of the loop.

"I take it you haven't told him, yet?" said the old man, giving a meaningful glance to the boy, and the older blond nodded, smiling sadly.

"I want to earn his trust first… if I were him at that age I wouldn't just accept just because of our ties…" he sighed, and Saru-jiji nodded, smiling sadly.

"Uno… but what's going on?" asked Naruto, and both older men glanced to the child, before shaking their heads.

"Don't worry about it for now, Naruto-kun… you'll learn soon enough… however," said the old man, turning his gaze back to Kaze, and giving him an meaningful look that Kaze returned with a "no duh" look as well, "I've arranged for Kaze here to watch over you for the day while you have the day off from the academy," at this Naruto shifted a bit uncomfortably, glancing to the older man with an apprehensive look on his face.

"What about Anko-nee-chan or Iruka-sensei?" the boy asked, and both older men smiled in sympathy to the boy.

"Anko is currently on a mission, and Iruka is supervising the repairs for your last prank," and the boy scratched his cheek sheepishly, giving a small chuckle while both older men shook their heads in good humor.

"Naruto-kun," said Sarutobi breaking the child from his thoughts, "Kaze here is the younger brother of the Yondaime Hokage, and has mastered every one of his brother's techniques… for today he's agreed to watch over you, while training you in a few of the basic ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu," explained Sarutobi, already knowing from the way the boy's eyes lit up at the knowledge that the other blond was the younger brother of the boy's hero that he was sold on the idea.

"Ne, ne, I get to train!" exclaimed the boy, and both men chuckled.

"Of course, though I do ask that you go light on him, as he's not used to your eccentricity," while not noticing the knowing smirk spreading across the accepted Namikaze's face.

_You have no idea, old man…_

* * *

_Hmm… just as I remember it,_ thought Kaze while walking into the training grounds that would be Team 7's training grounds in his old world. Opening his senses momentarily he could tell that Naruto was quickly following into the training grounds, and awed expression on his face. Kaze smiled fondly as he approached the memorial stone, running his hand over the inscriptions there before finding the two names that he always dwelled upon when coming here, at least before Hinata's death in his old world: Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina…

"Naru-chan," called Kaze, chuckling at the whine the boy gave at the nickname, "do you know what this stone is?" he asked. Naruto perked up, before staring at the stone long and hard, before shaking his head, "this is a stone that has all the names of the village's heroes on it…" he told him. The boy perked up at that.

"Ne, ne, I want to be on it!" the boy exclaimed happily, and Kaze smirked at the nearly perfect mirrored words of when he first became a genin, knowing what would come next, "what kind of heroes are they?" asked the boy, innocently. Kaze smiled sadly.

"The dead kind," said the older blond, as a somber silence settled over them, the breeze picking up to whistle slowly through the clearing.

Naruto shivered at the sad tone in the man's voice, looking to the stone sadly. Then he heard Kaze speak again, breaking him from his thoughts, "My brother and his wife's names are written on this stone…" Naruto perked up again.

"The Yondaime Hokage?" he asked, feeling his excitement grow again as he remembered just _who_ it was standing before him. Kaze nodded, before glancing back to the boy with a frown on his face, as he obviously contemplated something. Then, seemingly making up his mind, he spoke.

"Aye… your father and mother," and it was like a boulder had been shoved into the boy's gut as he felt his eyes widen, trying to grasp around the words that had been said to him. Then, suddenly, he grasped the fact that he was the _son_ of the Yondaime Hokage, before he realized that no one had told him this fact all his life.

"Ne… but if that's true, then why has no one told me this in all my life?" he asked, quietly, almost uncharacteristic of the young Namikaze. Kaze shook his head, sighing sadly.

"My brother," Kaze inwardly winced at saying this, still not used to the fact that in this world his father was his _brother_, "he had made a lot of enemies in the last Great Ninja War, so Sarutobi-jiji, the council, and Jiraiya, your godfather, decided that it would be best that they kept your true identity secret until you were able to protect yourself," he sighed, "the only reason why I'm telling you this _now_ is because Sarutobi-jiji agrees that since I'm here, now, I'll be able to protect you from all inside and outside threats…"

A numb feeling began to rise inside the younger blond as he realized the words the man continued to say, before shaking his head with tears in his eyes.

"If… if you are really my uncle, and I really have a godfather… then why did neither of you a-adopt me?" the boy questioned, before a sensation of utmost rage spilled into his heart, "WHY DID YOU ABADON ME!!" he shouted to the heavens, before falling to his knees and pounding into the ground with his fists, leaving them bloody and raw. Before he could perform more damage to his body he felt warm, comforting, familiar arms warp around him, pulling him to an equally as warm, comforting and familiar body.

"Naru-chan," the older blond said, quietly, whispering into his ear, "I didn't abandon you," he tried to explain himself, but the boy shook against him, either from rage or sorrow he couldn't tell.

"T-then… where were y-you all my l-life?" asked the boy. Kaze rubbed his hand along the boy's back, trying to calm him down to hear his answer.

"That's a bit hard to explain," said Kaze, before pushing the boy back a little to stare him straight into his equally blue eyes, "but you have to understand that there was some complications, and that I can't tell you the whole truth or you could be put into serious danger," said he, sighing sadly at this. The boy rubbed his tears from his eyes before looking to the man and nodding his head.

"A-all r-right…" said the boy, knowing that that was probably the best he could hope for, "at least give me a reason…" Kaze smiled gently. Glancing around momentarily, Kaze sped through a few seals, before a glowing blue sound barrier was erected around them in a sphere. Nodding his head at this, the man looked to the boy before going into explanation.

"The official story that I told Sarutobi and the council basically said that I was injured greatly during a battle with the Tsuchikage and his henchmen and thus forced into a coma. Then, I was discovered by a refugee branch of the Hyuuga clan from Konohagakure, but I will tell you now that that is a _lie_," he spoke, and Naruto blinked at this, surprised by this information.

"Truthfully, the Kaze of this world died that day when he faced the Tsuchikage and his henchmen, and has since never been seen alive by anyone in the seven years since," Naruto noted that the date that this Kaze disappeared in was two years before he was born, and one year before the Yondaime took up his position as the Hokage. "However, about a few weeks ago, _I_ woke up in this body. Basically, if you could believe it, I'm the Kaze Noil Namikaze of another world, and for reasons that I cannot explain to you, I have been reborn into the catatonic body of the version of myself in this world," and here he took a breath, before looking to the boy meaningfully, "I can't tell you how much of a danger it is for me to tell you this much. I trust that you realize that this information could be bad for both me and you, right?" he asked, and Naruto nodded.

"So… you really are my uncle, and you're just form another world?" he asked, to sum it up. Kaze nodded, smiling sadly.

"Actually… it's a bit more complicated then that," at the boy's look he shook his head, "suffice to say that my history in my world is a bit different then my history in this world. There are other things to worry about, but I can't tell you that without revealing information that I don't want other people to know about just yet…" Naruto nodded, knowing from previous conversations with the Sandaime that secrets were very important to a ninja, and that being able to keep one would mark you as great ninja material. But he glanced to the older blond with a worried frown on his face.

"What's going to happen to me now?" asked the chibi, and Kaze smiled.

"Truthfully I was hoping to adopt you," and at the kid's bug-eyed expression Kaze decided he just couldn't help saying it, "well, actually, even _if_ I didn't want to, my wife, Senna, wouldn't let me have peace until I did," he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "I guess you lucked out, right?" and after a moment of hesitation the boy grinned.

"Especially since you'll be able to teach me all your super awesome jutsu!" exclaimed the boy, getting a laugh from the man.

"Ah… I remember a time when I was like that," said the man, getting a raspberry from the boy as he pulled one of his eyelids down with his middle finger. Getting serious once again, Kaze spoke up.

"Just so you know kid, my wife, and nine other women that you will meet in the years to come, are a bit different then other women out there. Suffice to say they have a connection to me from my other life," he told the boy, and Naruto nodded, remembering the pretty woman with the lavender eyes from the night before, and putting together that she was probably his uncle's wife.

Clapping his hands together and canceling the sound barrier jutsu, Kaze stood up, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well, I said I would teach you it, so I definitely have to teach you the shadow clone technique. However, before we begin that we have to get your chakra control up to date," and to this action he picked up a simple leaf off the ground, grinning like mad, "you'll be up to ship-shape in no time."

Naruto suddenly felt like he had just been handed to the devil himself by his dear old jiji-chan…

* * *

Diner came rolling around soon enough; the Ichiraku ramen stand family found themselves waiting at the counter in sheer boredom, absently wondering why they hadn't seen their favorite costumer all day. Teuchi was beginning to feel worried, while having to think of a way to calm his daughter if the one and only Uzumaki Naruto didn't show up sometime in the next few minutes. Already she was digging her fingers into the counter so hard that it was likely that she would put a dent in the counter top. He felt like it was sheer luck when the blinds parted and the one and only Uzumaki Naruto entered with the also one and only Kaze Noil, both of which looked significantly tired, though Naruto more so.

Actually, Kaze only looked slightly winded, almost like he had taken a brisk walk straight for ten minutes rather than Naruto who looked like he had been sprinting for over five hours. In fact, Naruto looked so beat up that Teuchi thought that it was liable that the boy would have killed over right then, or maybe just passed out considering the kid's stamina. But, as he entered the stand the boy seemed to only perk up, and Teuchi hid the grin on his face when the boy hopped up onto the stool of the bar, and happily cried, "Two miso ramen to start out with, old man!" while his companion for the day took a seat next to him.

"I'll have the same," said Kaze, getting a nod from Teuchi, before he left to fulfill the orders, leaving Ayame there at the counter as she busied herself with preparing to close the stand up. It was well into the night, and they would be closing soon, after all. But, the Ichiraku's also made sure to stay a few minutes later than their posted hours, as they always made sure that Naruto had a meal before the night closed. Kaze knew this from his previous life, and was glad that at least _that_ didn't change, though, from the glances the younger blond was getting from Ayame he could tell that the girl had a crush on his younger counterpart, which was something that was definitely _different_ then his old world, as Ayame had thought of him as a little brother there. Kaze chuckled, drawing an odd look from Naruto.

After a few minutes Teuchi returned with their bowls in hand, setting it on the counter for them. The old man chuckled as he watched the two blonds eye the bowls with drool forming at the corner of their mouths, before they picked up their chop sticks, snapped them, and then with identical cries of, "Grace!" dug in, finishing the ramen at the exact same time. Teuchi's smile grew more when the two blonds looked up from their finished bowls, shouted for an order of pork flavored ramen, and then glared at each other. That was it for the old man as he threw back his head and laughed hard.

"Ne, what's so funny, jiji?" asked Naruto, and Teuchi smiled, wiping at his eye and shaking his head.

"Nothing," said Teuchi, chuckling at their looks, "this is just an exact replica of when Kaze and Minato were younger… they would get into so many fights to see who could eat more ramen, though Kaze always won. But that was about the only thing that Kaze could beat his brother at," to answer this Kaze just pouted, and the old man's smirk grew even more.

"So what were you doing all day, Naru-chan?" questioned Ayame, smiling prettily when the boy whined about her using that name. Kaze just chuckled, as both he and Naruto accepted the next two bowls of pork ramen, before shoveling it down.

When he was finished, Naruto gasped and replied, "Kaze-oji-chan was helping me with my ninja training," and there was a pause, before Teuchi laughed in the back, obviously delighted to hear this, as Ayame smiled once more, glad to hear it.

"And was it fun?" she asked, and Naruto nodded excitedly, as Kaze hid his smirking mouth behind his hand, knowing that his younger counterpart would think anything was fun if they used the right motivation. Luckily, being the alternate version of the boy meant that he knew exactly the right buttons to push to get the boy to take his training seriously. In the long run Kaze knew that the boy would need the extra training, and would help him greatly in the battles to come.

"You bet!" exclaimed the boy, before digging into the next round of beef flavored ramen that Teuchi placed in front of him and Kaze, who dug in at a more sedate pace then his younger self. Teuchi paused as he watched the older Namikaze eat, a curious expression on his face.

"So… Kaze… thinking of what to do with your life?" questioned the older man, and Kaze paused, watching as even Naruto paused and Ayame perked up, all of them obviously wanting to know what he wanted to do.

"Well… the council wants me to rebuild my clan… and I'm don't really want to join anbu when, if Naruto will allow it, I'd prefer to spend my time raising and training Naru-chan as well as any kids I might have along the way," Teuchi wondered if the other man was sincere, and glancing to the younger blond he could tell that they had already had a conversation similar to this earlier. Ayame was smiling brightly, obviously delighted with things.

"So does that mean you'll adopt Naru-chan?" the girl asked before Teuchi could stop her. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a puff of smoke, and Teuchi absently wondered if someone had used a shunshin, before the lavender eyed woman from before appeared behind Kaze and wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning at them.

"You bet your mittens that he is," said the woman, winking to Ayame, before looking to Teuchi, "of course, even if he didn't I wouldn't allow him to say no," she giggled at the pout on her hubby's face, kissing his cheek as Naruto stared wide eyed at the woman.

"Sugoi; how did you do that… could you teach me!!" asked the boy in rapid fire pattern, and Senna just chuckled, turning her lavender eyed gaze to the boy as the boy blushed in embarrassment when those eyes were turned to him. But the woman just smiled, put a finger to her mouth, and hummed something.

"Maybe," she said, with a chuckle, "if your good and brush your teeth, and do your chores," the boy pouted, and she smiled a pretty smile, kissing her hubby's cheek before reaching into his vest before anyone could react and pulling out a packet of papers. She pulled away from the older Namikaze, and threw the papers onto the countertop, giving the older blond a light glare.

"I'm tired of waiting, we sign now," she told her lover, and Kaze sweat dropped at the demanding tone in her voice. Sighing, the man pulled out a pen form his master seal and found the line needed for his and Senna's signature, which was just below the line that held Sarutobi Hiruzen's signature. He quickly scrawled his name down as fast and as neat as he could, barely pulling the pen up from the paper even an inch before it was ripped form his hand and Senna picked him up and tossed him to the other side of the ramen stand, quickly scrawling her own name down below his with a happy smile on her face.

"Good," she said when she was done with that, before turning to the blond, "now, Naru-chan, you know that you don't _have_ to sign the form, but me and Kaze-koi both want to adopt you, and would accept you and love you as any parent would their own children… we know that you would prefer to have your birth parents, but, since they're not here, would you be able to accept us as your adopted parents?" she asked him. Naruto frowned, wondering why she was giving him a choice when no one else had ever given him a choice for _anything_ in his life.

"Uno… I-I get to c-choose?" he asked, only for a fire to light in the woman's eyes as the aura of a vengeful mother burst around her in bright colors.

"Excuse me," she told him, before nodding to Teuchi and Ayame, while walking to the entrance of the stand, and of course subsequently stepping on Kaze's back and head, getting a grunt from the man in question. She soon exited the stand, and all was quiet before that was suddenly broken by the loud sounds of a vengeful banshee.

"YOU FUCKING SONUVABITCHES, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SHIT WADS DO TO MY BABY!!" and this was followed by a multitude of screaming, the sounds of cars crashing, and several explosions, before Senna walked back into the stand, smoke trailing from her form and her clothes a little rumpled, but otherwise seemingly not injured in the least. At this, everyone in the stand sweat dropped, even the now unconscious form of Kaze.

_Hehe… _thought Naruto, cautiously, _note to self, never piss her off_… and his thoughts were mirrored by the thoughts of Teuchi and Ayame, though the young girl's thoughts were much more dreading than her father's, as her plans in a few years time would put her on the chopping block to the once a Hyuuga's anger.

* * *

A few moments later Kaze was once again conscious, and took up a seat on the stool at the counter next to Naruto, with his wife seated on his lap as the both looked to the young blond expectantly. Naruto was currently faced with a proposition. On one hand, he could choose to continue his life as an orphan, as he had faced several situations like this before when there came a situation that seemed only too good to be true, only for it to turn out to be a ploy of the villagers to get him alone and try to assassinate him in the worst possible way ever. But, on the other hand, if he were to take the chance and sign the adoption form and become the official son of these two eccentric peoples, then he might just get the family that he's always wanted. And it helped that one of them was related to his father. But, he wanted to be sure before he made a decision.

Over the years Naruto had grown particularly good at reading people from their eyes and body language. Knowing this, as he had been at the boy's age as well, Kaze spoke up, "Naruto," the serious tone in his voice wasn't lost on anyone, and there came a moment of tenseness between them, "I won't make you sign the forms if you want… but, if you doubt my wife and I's sincerity, then, please, look into my eyes and see the depths of my soul, and find the answer yourself," it was in that moment that Naruto's eyes locked with the familiar blue of the other man's eyes, and he felt his breath still.

There was a pain and suffering there that was identical to his pain, and thirst for acceptance and respect. There was a craving for love and friendship. There was no sense of deceit or hatred, no malice in his words… only a sense of hope, of longing, a longing for something that both of them wanted, but would never admit to anyone except to those that were most dear to them… a longing for a family…

When Naruto returned back to reality he found that his hand was hovering over the papers, his signature scrawled onto the paper below his new mother's, much more messy then there's, but definitely readable. With a numb feeling settling over him, probably from shock that this was the moment that he had wished for what seemed like such a long time, he passed the papers back to the older blond. Before he could react he felt the woman, Senna, collect him into her arms, cooing to him softly.

"Don't cry, Naru-chan… mommy's here," she said softly, and Naruto realized that tears were steadily rolling down his cheeks, though not from sadness or pain, but of joy. Then next second he had his head buried into her shoulder and was crying continuously at finally finding his family…

"Mom… dad…" the boy said over and over again, feeling Kaze wrap his arms around him to further the hug.

All throughout this Teuchi and Ayame watched with smiles on their face and happy tears rolling down their cheeks as they watched the happy scene, glad that Naruto had finally gotten what he always wished for…

… A family…

* * *

After the scene in the Ichiraku family's ramen stand, Naruto had fallen asleep in Senna's arms, and thus with a nod to Teuchi and Ayame, who were happy to let them leave with the boy, the new family headed to the Hokage's office, where Kaze dropped off the adoption papers to the old man, getting a nod from "the Professor" and smiling gratefully for all the man's help. It was as he was leaving that the Sandiame rubbed his chin, before grunting and pulling out a piece of paper.

_Jiraiya, my dear faithful student, it's time that you stopped being so stupid and came and fulfilled your duties as a godfather, _and then the Sandaime thought better before, after finishing the letter, he pulled out another one, and began writing it, _and I high time thinks it's time you got over your losses, Tsunade-hime… at least one of them has returned, so, I think it's high time you quit belly-aching and came saw your godson and your betrothed…_

Thankfully, Kaze was blissfully unaware of the drastic changes that he was about to face, and Naruto was peacefully asleep, so there was no worry there. But, for Senna, Anko, and several women inside and outside the seal on Kaze's naval, be they human or bijuu, all sneezed inexplicably, drawing much attention to themselves. While rubbing their noses they each had one common thought…

_I suddenly feel the need to crush everything in sight…_

* * *

Naruto was placed into the room designated to him during his mother's pregnancy, after Kaze had cleaned it of its baby stuff, and placed a suitable bed into the boy's room. Mostly, after the removal of the infant things it was mostly bare. With a glance to his wife as she tucked the boy into his bed, kissing his forehead, and smiling at the happy on the boy's face, Kaze summoned a handful of clones before giving them the orders to collect anything of value at the boy's apartment, and considering that Naruto owned the rites to the apartment complex itself, Kaze knew the boy would not return to that shit hole when he would live in luxury here at the Namikaze clan home. So, in that sense, the clones had the go ahead to rip the whole place apart to make sure that they found everything that the boy treasured and brought to the house so that he could set things up for himself.

Placing the boy's new goggles onto his nightstand by his bed, Senna went over to her husband and draped her arms around his neck, kissing the flesh of his neck tenderly while sighing in content as she watched the young Namikaze sleep unaware of the world around him.

"He's so small and vulnerable," she said, with a sigh, "I think we did the right choice adopting him," then a hard look came to her eyes as she shook her head, "no, I _know_ we did the right choice…" and then she leaned up against her husband, rubbing her face into his shoulder and feeling as he wrapped his hands around her, encompassing her into his warmth.

"You're the best mother that he could have hoped for," and looking sheepish, he continued, "considering the circumstances," Senna laughed at this.

"But the ball is still up in the air about you, mister," she said, giving him a teasing look while looking up from his shoulder. Kaze pouted at her words, and she smiled giggled at his expression, standing on the tips of her toes and giving him a kiss.

"So what… I don't warrant as a father until I give a kidney to him?" he joked, and she laughed.

"No… just make sure he doesn't suffer like we did, and definitely make sure that he's aware of my younger self's feelings this time around early on, and we'll call it even," she said, before leaning up and taking his earlobe in between her teeth and tugging lightly. Then she pulled far enough away from him to growl, "I want to make a baby… _now_…"

Kaze was pretty sure that even if he didn't want to, he still wouldn't have gotten a choice on the matter anyways…

* * *

Danzou was perched on his pseudo like throne, holding his chin in his hands as he tapped the fingers of his other hand on his arm rest. While this was happening his aged mind was constantly calculating his next move, while waiting for his spies to appear to give him their report. Suddenly, a pop sounded as a puff of smoke appeared into the room, before his minion appeared in the room, kneeling before him.

"What do you have to report?" questioned the old rival to the Hokage, looking up from where he had been looking to one of his pet projects. The minion glanced behind him at the containment unit filled with odd green-blue vicious liquid, before shaking his head and returning his gaze back to his lord.

"The adoption papers have gone through… the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki now lives with his adoptive parents in the Namikaze estate," said the root nin, before frowning, "sir, why do you insist on capturing the two Namikaze's and the exiled member of the Hyuuga clan, especially when you have _her_?" questioned the root nin. Danzou frowned.

"Why settle for a piece when you can have the whole pie?" questioned the wannabe leader of the leaf village, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "with a Hyuuga and _three_ Namikaze under my command I would be neigh unstoppable, and my position as Hokage would be assured, where I could then continue my campaign to take over all other shinobi territories," said the older man.

"A masterful plan, indeed, sir," said the root-nin, standing rather stiffly, "at your leave, sir," said the nin. Danzou nodded, motioning for the nin to leave. However, before the nin could poof away in a shunshin, the sound of a blade being unsheathed sounded, before, whipping around in surprise the root nin soon found his head lobbed off his shoulders.

Almost as if he didn't mind the fact that he had just killed one of his own soldiers, Danzou calmly approached the beheaded head, Danzou ripped the mask covering the person's face off to reveal the seal inscribed on the person's forehead, before snapping his fingers as two other Root nin's appeared, each at the side of the rival to the Hokage.

"Take Hiashi's trash out of my sight…" said the rival leader, silently peeved that Hiashi would have the gall to have one of his branch member's masquerade as one of his subordinates, _you're a fool Hiashi… all my nin are mindless puppets… this one had much too free will to spy on me… a fool indeed, and yet, I nearly fell for it…_

Standing to his feet as his root nin took the body away, Danzou approached the liquid holding chamber, where his latest pet project of this decade resided. Perhaps the single most important thing he had ever accomplished was getting this _creature_ under control. In time his plans would come to fruitarian, as not only would this particular creature be of great benefit to his plans while in combat, but also as breeding stock…

The nameplate of the chamber read: _Namikaze Uzumaki Akane…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_(AN: dun-dun-duh! And so the plot thickens! I bet you all weren't expecting this particular plot twist… and to tell you the truth, neither was I! I bet you all hate me now for ending the chapter like that, but, oh well, hate me all you want, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter before you find out what happens!)_

_(AN: and now drop a review, pepes! I had to practically torture my writer's block for TWO days before it finally released itself from my consciousness! The least ya'll can do is drop a review, aight!)_

_Sake._


	6. Message and Preview, READ ALL!

Hello, my dear readers, of all ages and… stuff…

I believe I owe everyone a long overdue apology… for… you know, the long overdue chapter for the Kaze Noil… but unfortunately, I hate to inform you that Wind Blade Turning will longer be continued… **DO NOT EXIT OUT OF THIS! READ THE WHOLE THING!**

Well, yes, if you're still here, then Wind Blade Turning will no longer be continued… this is true, but unlike what you may be thinking, this is not because the story is to be discontinued, but because I realize that with the size of the story, and the interesting cliffhanger, that it leaves room for me to stop the story there and write a sequel… also due, in part to a time skip to take place in the Chapter Six that everyone has waited for…

But I feel no need to continue a story that for everything that I see, is completed. The sequel will occur afterwards…

I am still ironing out a few details to the story, and more plot twists and the like, but you should expect it soon. Of course, the only reason why I haven't already finished my work on it is because I was angered, and saddened by a reviewer who decided it would be alright to tell me what I should and should not write. I respect his or her views and opinions, but I am very volatile when it comes with interacting with others. This is largely due to me being socially retarded – i.e. having next to no interaction with others. Any and all interactions have a profound effect on my emotional stability, and I became severely depressed after this message, not too mention the varying bouts of sickness that have occurred recently in my life.

But I'm back, and better. I thank the person who unintentionally irked my rage and depression – you know who you are – as it has been a constant in my thoughts for the last few weeks or so… up to a month, I think. As too that, I will continue the story, but that is for the sequel.

But for a matter that I wish to clear up with the first story that I hardly touched upon…

The title of the first story really had no meaning, besides the obvious. There were several obvious reference in the title and story that I mentioned, but nothing solid. The reason for the tile is simple. Kaze – Wind, Turning – Change/Revolution, and Blade/Servant. Therefore, the title is rather a pun itself, as in saying that "Kaze is the Servant of the gods that will bring about a great Revolution." Of course, this is rather long winded, so I resorted to something simple and sweet. But, no less, there will definitely be a Wind Blade for Kaze… maybe…

To abate the anticipation that you, my dear readers no doubt wish to know, I will provide a… _preview_ of the sequel that I will call "The Defiant Wind" and is the next "ark" of the story, which, no doubt, will involve Kaze and Naruto's lives during the Wave mission ark of the manga/anime. Obviously, then, the whole series is full of interlinking mini-series, with a sequel pretty much for every ark. This might seem obscene, but considering the sheer detail of information and involvement, you can understand why I wish to break the story up into small bits and pieces to make it easier to read, yes?

But alas, I'm straying from the point – here's the _PREVIEW!_

* * *

Kaze Noil

The Defiant Wind

Snippet

…

* * *

/Scene: Never Forget\

* * *

The arch of lights slicing through the mist blinked and shimmered, glinting off the slight amount of moisture in the air. From aside the riverbank, both Hinata and Shikamaru watched silently, Hinata with her hand held to her surprisingly ample bosom, and Shikamaru with his eyes tracing the action as hard as he could, straining his eyes to cast every movement, while his mind ran through various scenarios to hopefully allow them to escape from their enemy. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead to curl around his bottom lip, a frown set deeply in place.

Finally, with a spray of red mist, and a splattering of blood onto the lake, the two fighters pulled apart, revealing that while he was covered in his own blood, Naruto bore not a marking on his body, and was surprisingly fresh, whereas his enemy, a young girl that had introduced herself as Akane of the Red Death, was not wounded, but by far more the worse of the two.

"Why the hell did you attack us?" Naruto grunted, hefting his mammoth blade over his shoulder – it was surprising that a thirteen year old had the strength to lift a zanbatou over his shoulders, let alone wield it as effectively as he could. In comparison, Akane's own twin pair of wakizashi was more like toothpicks. Still, with the speed and skill that she wielded them, rather then the brute force of strength that Naruto used his zanbatou, allowed her to stave off his attacks while adding her own onto his body…for all the good it did her…

Pulling away too allow herself room in case the boy suddenly charged, the thirteen year old redheaded ninja assassin guarded herself, and sent a scathing look over towards the blond idiot that considered her a mere nuisance. "As if I would explain myself to the likes of you!" her answer, although, merely made the blond idiot grin widely, in his iconic foxy-smile.

"I see." His response just made the girl choke.

"What the hell do you mean you see? You don't see anything, idiot!" she roared in outrage. The boy shrugged as best he could with a zanbatou atop his shoulder.

"Ah, you know – this or that… et cetera," he told her. Then he rotated his head, and looked towards the woods, arching an eyebrow at something that he could only seemingly sense; "It looks like Kaze-tou-san is finishing up with Zabuza and his apprentice," before he turned back to her, "en garde!"

"Taste my blade, you stupid blond bastard!" Akane roared in challenge as she charged towards him and the two locked blades once more.

* * *

/Scene End\

* * *

So, be on the lookout for the sequel, coming soon! Remember…

**KAZE NOIL – THE DEFIANT WIND!**

And I'll be seeing ya'!

Boo-yah!

- Sake.


End file.
